En Carne y Sangre
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Traduccion del fanfic Flesh and Blood de : Kristin M. Johnson. UA. esta historia relata que hubiera sucedido si el Green Ranger hubiera ganado la primera batalla contra los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.actualizado! capitulos del 12 al 14,incluye epilogo!
1. Chapter 1

Flesh and Blood (En Carne y Sangre) Capítulo I

Por: Kristin M. Johnson

Traducción y adaptación : Lucy C.

Revision y distribucion: Mortal Subzero

**Nota del distribuidor: este es un fanfic de UA sobre la saga Green with Evil , que aparecio en la primera temporada de los Power Rangers , este relato profundiza en que hubiera sucedido si el Green Ranger hubiera ganado la primera batalla contra los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.**

Un viento frío sopla por la devastación que alguna vez fue una bella ciudad. Pero ese joven ni siquiera lo siente, así como no siente la mayor parte de cosas. Sólo otro asesinato, otro traidor a la reina que debe ser exterminado -medita-, mientras mueve hacia atrás su cabello ensangrentado.

No se podría decir que solía ser castaño, aclarado en partes por el sol de California; eso fue cuando hubo sol. El Apocalipsis levantó suficiente polvo y desechos como para bloquear los rayos de este, dejando una gran parte del oeste de Norte América en permanente oscuridad.

Detrás de una formación de rocas fosilizadas, un hombre huye rápidamente, mal afeitado, delgado por mala nutrición, sus ojerosos ojos revelan probables años de noches de poco dormir.

El joven asesino avanza como un león, emocionado por matar. El fugitivo corre como un animal asustado, resbalando por los desechos y piedras quebradas, mientras que su perseguidor salta y se afianza tras él como si sus botas nunca tocaran la tierra.

El perseguido llega al final del camino, quedando acorralado se adhiere a la pared de roca. El homicida saca su espada, el filo suena al desenvainarla; es la "Espada Sombría" forjada en el fuego del mismo infierno, y poseedora de todos los poderes malvados del mundo. Aun se encuentra fresca de exterminaciones anteriores.

Con desesperación, el hombre trata de evadir la espada en el momento que el guerrero la lanza contra su cabeza. Esta choca contra la roca en un "¡Clang!" El asesino gruñe con rabia, y antes de que el fugitivo pueda alejarse, dobla sus piernas y barre con ellas las de su víctima haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, en el estilo de la Kata del Dragón, una vieja técnica aprendida por el joven en su niñez; tan lejana ahora. La víctima es atrapada por el estómago, aterrizado vuelve su cabeza para ver el sombrío rostro de su asesino.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

El homicida inserta la espada desde el cuello y la baja hasta el ombligo del hombre, dejándolo abierto, como un muñeco quebrado; sus pálidos ojos azules, como espejos observan a su asesino.

Feliz de su hazaña el joven soldado lleva la espada a sus labios y lame el borde dejándolo limpio. Ese salado sabor era algo que se mantenía en su boca desde hacía largo tiempo; perennemente desde que mató a Jasón el Red Ranger; el asesinato que lideró la destrucción de los Power Rangers para siempre.

"Dragonzord...ven" el guerrero llama al coloso mecánico que se encuentra en las cercanias. La creación Godzílica espera ahí inmóvil y en silencio un símbolo del poder del Green Ranger. "Oh, lo olvidé," El verde asesino murmura. Envaina su espada y saca un arma más pequeña, la "Daga del Dragón". La lleva hasta sus labios y sopla. Un sonido triunfante como de mil trompetas sale de la Daga. El Dragonzord responde, sus ojos brillan rojo mientras se acerca a su amo. Otro sonido de la Daga y el zord levanta al hombre muerto y lo deposita en un compartimiento para cuerpos, a través de su boca y bajando hasta su ombligo.

Antes de irse, el joven levanta su casco, el cual había dejado en una roca cuando le pareció tremendamente caluroso. Limpia la arena y la sangre del visor escupiéndolo con la intención de limpiarlo. Recoge su cabello vuelve a ponerse el casco. En un brillo de luz verde, el guerrero esta en la espaciosa cámara de control del Dragonzord. Las luces brillan en el panel de control mientras el Green Ranger dirige la máquina hacia el castillo.

En el centro de un antiguo cráter que alguna vez fue Angel Grove, se encuentra el Palacio Real rodeado de tres torres. Torres inescalables que hacen imposible para los rebeldes como los "Serafines" entrar. El Dragonzord es suficientemente alto como para llegar al nivel de la estas.

El Green Ranger salta del Dragonzord, bajando ágilmente hacia la entrada, los centinelas lo saludan como a cualquier otro oficial superior. Estos "centinelas " no son más que marionetas de barro animadas, cocinadas en el horno y traídas a la vida por el científico Finster. Los patrulleros, como son llamados, murmuran y se agitan en su gutural y usual manera. Al guerrero no parece importarle, baja la carga del Dragonzord - setenta y ocho humanos muertos. En contenedores separados, se encuentran cajas de material salvado de las batallas: flechas, navajas, y pistolas, restos del extinto Army americano. El guerrero recuerda cuando mató al comandante principal, así como a su esposa e hija.

Una pequeña caja contiene las cargas más preciosas -joyería de algunas víctimas, anillos, collares, aretes - Uno de los Patrulleros quita una argolla de la oreja de un hombre. El guerrero parpadea mientras brevemente toca su propio arete de oro con la insignia de la reina.

Llevando la pequeña caja bajo su brazo, y dejando a los patrulleros llevar el resto, entra a los pasillos del castillo por las grandes puertas de bronce. Sus botas no hacen ruido mientras camina por el torcido corredor. Las paredes están torcidas y deformadas, como si hubiesen crecido ahí en lugar de haber sido construidas. Adornando las paredes, se encuentran varias protrudentes gárgolas de piedra. El guerrero juraría que sus ojos lo siguen. Pero las paredes no están viendo, mas parecieran reírse.

"Y bien, pequeño Ranger" El capitán de la guardia dice "¿me trajiste algo bueno?" Tras lo cual trata de agarrar la caja. El Ranger saca su espada y la coloca contra la garganta del capitán, fue una reacción tan rápida que sólo habría podido ser vista en cámara lenta.

"¡Quita las manos, Mono!" Susurra el Ranger entre sus dientes mientras presiona la espada hacia adelante "¡Es para la Reina, y tú lo sabes!".

"Te crees que eres más que todos los de aquí sólo porque mataste a una parvada de adolescentes que interferían... Sólo recuerda" Goldar, el capitán gruñe "Soy el segundo al mando aquí. Tú sólo eres un sirviente".

"Sólo estás celoso porque los Power Rangers te derrotaron y te hicieron tonto muchas veces, es vergonzoso. Y…como ellos decían: combate el fuego..." el Green Ranger empuja más su espada "...con fuego."

Goldar aprieta los dientes, gruñe una vez más y se quita del camino. Él era el guerrero más fuerte de la Reina, un mono alado en armadura de oro, forjado en el corazón de una supernova. Sus ojos brillan rojo mientras el Ranger entra a la cámara de la Reina.

La reina Rita se divierte con su telescopio mirando desde el balcón, alegrándose de sus victorias y conquistas. La habitación en si, dista mucho de parecer la cámara del Trono Real. Un péndulo se mueve de atrás hacia adelante en el medio del cuarto.

En algún lugar hay un globo terráqueo, un recuadro en la pared mostrando los mundos y galaxias que ella y su ejército han conquistado; y pilas sobre pilas de tesoros: oro, plata y gemas preciosas.

"Su majestad…" llama el Ranger.

"Estoy ocupada" dice la reina en su chillante y nasal voz "¡Vete!"

"Su Majestad"

La reina ni siquiera ha quitado los ojos del telescopio. "¡Ack...maldición!, ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy viendo sufrir a los humanos en la tierra?"

"¡Su majestad!"

"Oooooooh, ¿Quien es a fin de cuentas?"

"El Teniente Thomas Oliver; el Green Ranger, reportándose mi señora"

"Huh...ahhhh…heh…heh?" la reina sonríe mientras se dirige a su más preciado guerrero. "¿Que me trajiste? ¿Qué me trajiste?" extiende sus manos como un niño esperando por su regalo.

"Algunas armas confiscadas, comida para los pájaros…" sonríe maliciosamente, refiriéndose a los cadáveres, "y esto". Le entrega la pequeña caja, la Reina la abre y busca entre el oro y las joyas; y luego la tira como si fuese basura.

"¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Dónde está el resto?"

"Ese es el resto. Ya tiene todo su majestad, no hay nada de dónde sacar más... Por otro lado, soy un guerrero no algún simple pirata."

"Es verdad" dice la Reina, "pero desde que no tengo enemigos, nadie es suficientemente estúpido como para oponérseme de ningún modo *Hmf*, Me temo que eso…" apunta hacia la pila de tesoros, "es todo lo que te queda para hacer".

"yo podría hacerlo". La voz de Goldar gruñe desde afuera.

"¡Cállate, cerebro de mono!" Le reprende la reina.

"Por cierto, ¿No debería estar buscando al fugitivo perdido? Hace un año que escapó y..." Hubo un tinte de tristeza en su tono de voz. Secretamente se lamentaba por la destrucción del mundo en el que había nacido.

"Tommy, no te estás lamentando por haber matado a esos seres odiosos ¿o si?" la Reina lo observa mientras toma su cetro y lo golpea contra su propia mano.

"N-n-n-no! yo ...yo" El miedo brilla en sus obscuros ojos cafés. Le teme a la ira de su Ama más que a la muerte misma - Parte del hechizo inicial que ella le lanzó lo mantiene completamente bajo su obediencia - . "Es sólo que…bueno, no piensa que talvez, podríamos encontrar una forma de ...salvarlos, quizá como miembros del equipo" El Ranger sonríe nerviosamente, "piense en esto... los Dark Rangers."

Rita siente que el hechizo se disipa, levanta su báculo y lo apunta hacia Thomas. El retrocede lentamente, aunque no puede evadir el rayo de energía que sale del cetro. Cantidades de magia se esparcieron por su cuerpo, pasando por su cerebro. La cantidad se dispersa hasta su corazón, deteniendo sus latidos por una fracción de segundo, la sangre se enfría en sus venas. Su temperatura corporal desciende unos pocos grados; suficiente como para hacerle sentir que su cuerpo se congela. Sólo el corazón, el alma y la mente de Thomas se tornan fríos. Sus ojos brillan rojo, mientras observa a la Reina.

"Ahora" Dice Rita fríamente "¿Tienes alguna otra petición?"

"No, mi emperatriz" el Ranger responde secamente.

"Bien" La reina sonríe cruelmente "Estás perdonado, y…" levanta su nariz y lo huele "Por el Demonio, ve a bañarte ¡apestas!"

El Ranger se excusa, saluda a la Reina y se dirige a sus habitaciones en la torre oeste.

El apartamento de Thomas queda tan sólo al bajar las escaleras del cuarto de la Reina, tiene una espectacular vista de Daemon Valley, a la vecindad de Angel Grove. Thomas observa a través de la ventana para ver a los patrulleros pulir el Zord en el fondo del abismo. El cráter en el piso había servido de cementerio y jardín del castillo; este también servía como base de reparaciones, campo de entrenamiento para las batallas, y sitio de convenciones mientras la "Reina de la Galaxia" viviera ahí.

Más tarde esa noche en su cama, Thomas tubo un sueño...

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Flesh and Blood (En Carne y Sangre)Capítulo II

Este aparato de implosión" Finster, el viejo científico explicaba, "Destruirá completamente el Centro de Mando, a Zordon y a sus Rangers con él".

Goldar rió sonoramente, Escorpina sonrió, pero el Green Ranger hizo una protesta.

"NO! Yo quiero derrotar a los Rangers en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo! No dejar de ellos ni siquiera una migaja" hizo una mueca al aparato, una pequeña esfera llena de explosivos , "Yo puedo destruirlos personalmente!"

"Cállate , tu pequeño niño!" Goldar gruñó.

"Adolescentes" Escorpina, la guerrera mustió, "Todos testosterona, muy poco sentido común."

"Entiendo tu ansiedad por derramar más sangre, Tommy," dijo Finster, "pero esta es la única salida. Si te vas a liberar algo, debes destruir el nido."

"Eso crees anciano," El joven sonrió malignamente bajo su máscara. "Sólo dame un momento para destruir a todos los que estén adentro. He probado el sabor de la sangre… Y quiero más!" Dijo el Ranger mientras acariciaba la "Espada Sombría".

"No tenemos tiempo. Goldar, Escorpina y Tom... quiero decir Green Ranger, Pongan los electrodos en el perímetro del Centro de Mando. Cada uno contiene suficientes explosivos como para traer el edificio al suelo"

Finster le dio a Goldar la bomba, y todos ellos salieron con dirección al Centro de Mando. Cada guerrero tomo un electrodo y lo colocó en el perímetro de la base. Goldar se dirigió hacia la pared del oeste, Escorpina al este, y el Green Ranger hacia extremo Norte. Tommy colocó el aparato cuidadosamente contra la pared.

"Finster" dijo a través de su comunicador, "La bomba 1 está en su lugar"

"Bomba 2 Lista" Escorpina dijo.

"Bomba 3 lista para trabajar" dijo Goldar.

"Preparando la implosión a 30 minutos" Finster programó la bomba con suficiente tiempo como para que cada uno de ellos se fuera.

El Green Ranger dió un vistazo a sus compañeros, y con un rayo de luz entró al Centro de Mando. Su moneda de poder era parecida a la de esos Rangers "buenos", y eso le permitía entrar fácilmente.

_Un último vistazo a mis enemigos- _pensó para si mismo_- Antes de que los envíe al infierno! _

El Green Ranger se escurrió por la entrada del cuarto de control, los Rangers estaban reunidos. Los cuatro no tenían mórfosis. La imagen de Zordon en el tubo hologáfico estaba ausente. Tommy se dio cuenta de que ese Alpha-5 había sido reparado después de su ataque, pero se veía como si aun necesitara un poco más de trabajo. El tablero de control se encontraba dañado, los circuitos estaban expuestos y echando chispas, las consolas dañadas, luces quebradas y bajas. El mecánico del equipo, Billy, trataba en vano de reparar el daño, pero estaba muy indispuesto debido a la tristeza que sentía por su amigo caído.

"Si tan sólo hubiera podido arreglar esto un segundo más rápido, sólo un segundo..." El Blue Ranger decía. El aparato de teleportación había sido reparado un segundo tarde. Demasiado tarde para sacar a Jason del camino de la espada del Green Ranger.

"No fue tu culpa" Trini, la Yellow Ranger abrazó a su amigo. "Tu eres sólo un humano...

"Pero también soy un Power Ranger!" Billy dijo. "Era mi deber protejerlo."

"Todos somos Rangers" Zachary, el Black Ranger dijo. El se encontraba consolando a Kimberly, la Pink Ranger, mientras ella sollozaba.

_Lo sabe ella?-_ se preguntó el Green Ranger_- Sabe ella quién soy? _

"Veinte minutos para la implosión" vino una voz de su comunicador. Antes de que el Green Ranger pudiera callarlo los otros Rangers se alertaron.

"Que fue eso?" dijo Trini.

El Green Ranger saltó hacia la luz saliendo de su escondite y rió cruelmente, "Creo que ya no puedo esconderme."

"Asesino!" Billy gritó con rabia.

"Estúpido bastardo!" Zach asumió su posición de batalla.

"Tuviste las agallas de venir aquí?" Trini susurró. "Sabes que vamos a herirte."

"Inténtenlo," dijo irónicamente el Green Ranger. "Pronto se reunirán con su amigo de todos modos."

"De qué está hablando?" Trini susurró a Billy.

La atención del malvado Ranger se turnó hacia Kimberly. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, las lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas. Estaba sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en ellas. Al verlo, intentó poner valentía en su rostro. Kimberly no le daría la satisfacción de verla asustada.

"Hola preciosa. Es bueno verte de nuevo" El Green Ranger hizo una torcida sonrisa, malo que estuviera usando una mascara.

"No…me hables." Kim respondió fríamente.

El Green Ranger la tomó del brazo levantándola del suelo, "Yo te hablaré cuando quiera y como malditamente quiera!" Entonces el malvado Ranger sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, mientras Kimberly corría hacia Trini. Zack se acercó al Green Ranger.

"Déjala en paz! No estás en posición de dar órdenes."

El malvado Ranger barrió las piernas de Zack desde abajo, y este fue el turno de Zack de caer. El Green Ranger sacó su espada, y estaba a punto de impelerla en el Black Ranger cuando Trini los empujó a un lado con una rápida patada. El villano botó su espada, perdiendo a Zack. El Green Ranger estaba ahora defendiéndose de el Black y la Yellow Ranger, e intercambiando golpe por golpe. Pateó a Trini completamente en el estómago, haciéndola doblarse como una regla de papel.

"Trini!" Kimberly corrió a ayudar a su amiga. "Estás bien?"

Trini luchaba por reponerse. Zach estaba siendo vencido por el Green Ranger.

"Chicos…, todos saben lo que debemos hacer."

"Si," Billy respondió, "por Jason...Mórfosis!"

"Mastodonte!"

"Pterodáctilo!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tigre colmillos de sable!"

Los cuatro Rangers estaban ahora uniformados y armados para la batalla. Atacaron al Green Ranger desde todos lados. El villano sostuvo su posición y se defendió de sus atacantes.

"Diez minutos para la implosión" La voz vino del comunicador del Green Ranger. "Activando campo de fuerza."

El Centro de Mando se estremeció al tiempo que brilló momentáneamente. La batalla se detuvo por un momento.

"Que fue eso?" preguntó Zack.

El campo de fuerza había sido activado. Nadie podría teleportarse afuera ahora _-...uh, oh...-_, Tommy pensó para si mismo. Finster le había advertido acerca de que no debía ir tras de los Rangers. Ahora estaba atrapado adentro, con sus peores enemigos.

"Finster! Es el Green Ranger. Estoy adentro del Centro de Mando. Sácame de aquí!" No hubo respuesta.

"Finster!"

"Que ocurre traidor?" dijo Trini irónicamente. "Te sientes un poco superado en número?"

El Green Ranger estaba indignado. "Tienen diez minutos para hacer una elección Rangers - Pueden pelear contra mi y morir por mi espada… o esperar para ser destruidos por la explosión de su preciado Centro de Mando!"

"Ay, ay, ay!" Alpha intervino.

"Y qué si ganamos, señor Green Ranger?" preguntó Billy.

"Ganar? Ganar?" el Green Ranger rió.

"Teleportación ahora!" Alpha activó el sistema de teleportación, pero la señal estaba bloqueada. El Green Ranger cortó al robot con su espada, dañando sus circuitos. Alpha gritaba mientras las chispas volaban de su cuerpo dañado.

"Robot cobarde! No debes interferir cuando nadie te necesita." El Green Ranger sonrió con maldad.

"Es suficiente!" El Blue Ranger sacó su Lanza y se dirigió al intruso.

Antes de que el Green Ranger pudiera defenderse, la lanza fue apuntada a su visor e hirió su ojo izquierdo. El malvado gritó de dolor y furia, y entonces tomó al Blue Ranger lanzándolo contra Alpha. Al caer, los cables cortados y expuestos de Alpha lo electrocutaron. Un ultimo grito, y Billy había muerto.

"NO!" gritaron los Rangers.

"Al fin el gusano de libros tubo las bolas para luchar conmigo de hombre - a - hombre." El Green Ranger proclamó riendo. Su ojo aun estaba nublado por la herida.

"Primero Jason," Trini sacó sus dagas, "ahora Billy... MUERE MONSTRUO!"

"Trini, no!" gritó Kimberly.

Trini no la escuchó y se lanzó contra su enemigo, golpeándolo la primera vez, pero la segunda, falló. El Green Ranger la tomó por el cuello, y con un rápido movimiento, lo quebró. Ella colapsó como una marioneta a la cual le han cortado las cuerdas. Sólo Zack y Kimberly quedaban aun en pie contra su enemigo.

"Quién será el próximo?" Susurró el Green Ranger.

La situación se veía angustiosa. Dos de sus amigos estaban muertos en el piso. No había escape, seguramente esta sería su destrucción.

"Si voy a morir, moriré por el honor de mis amigos!" El Black Ranger sacó su hacha y la dirigió contra la cabeza del Green Ranger. El villano se agachó. Al tiempo que ensartaba su espada en las entrañas del Black Ranger, el cuál emitió un leve gemido mientras caía al suelo.

"Sólo queda una" el Green Ranger caminó lentamente hacia Kimberly. "ríndete niña, no hay nadie que pueda salvarte ahora."

De pronto, el Centro de Mando se sacudió. Fragmentos comenzaron a caer desde el techo, las luces chispeaban y explotaba mientras las columnas se quebraban.

"3, 2, 1...implosión."

"Finster! Sácame de aquí!" Gritó el malvado Ranger. El techo comenzó a abrirse, mientras las paredes colapsaban. El podía escuchar gritar a la Pink Ranger. "Oh, no...No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente," dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el por los brazos.

El edificio comenzó a caer mientras él la sostenía contra si mismo.

Esta historia continuará...

Esta fanfic tuve la oportunidad de leerlo hace varios años y me gusto mucho , esperenme pronto los proximos capitulos .Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Thomas despertó de un salto, el sudor corría por su frente. _-Porqué no puedo sólo olvidar-_ se preguntó mientras retiraba su cabello de su bronceado rostro. Se preguntaba porque se había quedado adentro, y como demonios salió vivo.

Los patrulleros caminaban por los escombros buscando algo que llevarse. El Green Ranger estaba ahí, la Pink Ranger estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Extrañamente, no se encontraba herida de gravedad a causa de la explosión.

Tommy gimió por el dolor que le causaban las cortadas y heridas sufridas en la batalla. Su cabeza aun dolía por la herida de la lanza. El Green Ranger sintió que algo palpitaba bajo su mano. Esta descansaba en el cuello de la Pink Ranger detectando su pulso, débil pero estable. Sería muy fácil matarla, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo hacerlo. Cuidadosamente le quitó el dañado casco, la única cosa que libraba su cerebro de ser dañado. Le colocó la mano bajo la nariz, cerca de la boca, y sintió su tibio aliento, corto y leve. La tomó y la acercó a el susurrando suavemente en su oído.

"Lo siento Kimberly. Nunca quise herirte. Si tan sólo no fueras una Power Ranger, y yo no fuera..."

"A Rita no le gustará esto" escuchó decir a Finster. "Green Ranger, cómo pudiste?"

"De qué estas hablando?" preguntó el Ranger.

"Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas atrapado ahí dentro con los Rangers,_**-por cierto, te dije que no fueras tras de ellos!, bueno-**_ activé un campo de fuerza, construido en tu escudo _- la cosa dorada que tienes en los hombros-_ esperando que este amortiguara cualquier daño. Debes haber jalado a Kimberly al campo de fuerza contigo. Nuestra misión era destruir completamente a todos los Rangers."

Mientras tanto, los cuerpos de Billy, Trini y Zack eran sacados de entre las ruinas. Traídos en bolsas plásticas negras.

"Esperen" El Green Ranger se levantó, dejando a la Pink Ranger. Caminó lentamente sobre las ruinas, herido y lastimado, pero no seriamente dañado, excepto por la cortada en su ojo. Observó a la bolsa que contenía los restos de Billy. La abrió observando que el cuerpo estaba severamente dañado, excepto por la cabeza.

"Que haremos con los cuerpos?" El Green Ranger preguntó a Finster.

"Enterrarlos supongo" respondió Finster, "Junto a los restos de Jason."

"Bien, pero quiero conservar el cerebro de Billy."

"Qué? Porqué?"

"Oh, ninguna razón en particular, y también quiero salvar cualquier equipo eléctrico que podamos encontrar, incluyendo los Zords y el robot" El Green Ranger apuntó hacia los desechos de Alpha, "Ellos harán buenas partes para el Dragonzord."

"Y qué acerca de la chica rosa?" preguntó Finster.

"Yo...encontraré en que usarla" sonrió con una maligna e indiferente sonrisa. Se quitó el casco para limpiar algo de sangre de su rostro.

"Estás herido!" exclamó Finster examinando la cortada, "Eres afortunado, la lanza no alcanzó a tocar ninguna parte vital de tu ojo. Puedo curarla, pero quedará cicatriz."

_-Como si me importara-_ el Green Ranger pensó, volviéndose para recoger a Kimberly. "Finster, quiero que cures cualquier herida que tenga cuando volvamos al palacio."

"Tommy, no puedes estar hablando en serio" protestó Finster "Yo...ayudar a una Ranger?"

"Es una orden, vieja cabra!" El Green Ranger demandó, entonces su voz se suavizó. " _Tommy _es un nombre aniñado. De ahora en adelante, llámame Thomas."

De repente, el cuarto tembló, una brillante luz relumbró fuera de la ventana. Thomas saltó fuera de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y tomó su morpher de la mesa de noche. Corrió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Escorpina. Su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba, sus negros ojos estaban muy abiertos. Su boca tembló por dos segundos antes de que las palabras pudieran formarse.

"Es Lord Zedd. Ha vuelto."

Escorpina y Thomas, transformado en el Green Ranger, corrieron hacia las cámaras reales. El cuarto parecía un poco cambiado. En lugar del acostumbrado desorden de la pequeña habitación del Trono, había una espaciosa habitación, con un trono plateado en el medio. Un ventilador lentamente se volteaba en una pared. Se veía más como un sitio industrial que como una habitación de Trono.

Rita, Goldar, y todos los monstruos de la corte estaban reunidos delante del trono. La silla plateada se volteó, sentado en ella estaba una horrible cosa, un monstruo, algo como un hombre al que le han quitado la piel, empacado en un exoesqueleto metálico, y sosteniendo una gran serpiente; sentado con reinatoria autoridad. Fluidos pasando a través de los tubos que se encontraban en el exoesqueleto. El demonio color semi rojo. Era como de siete pies de altura, haciendo que hasta el seis pies de altura - Thomas Oliver se sintiera bajo.

El monstruo habló, "Soy Lord Zedd, emperador del reino de la oscuridad. Todos deben inclinarse ante mi."

Goldar se curvó frente Zedd, "Salve el verdadero emperador de la maldad!"

Los monstruos, incluidos Baboo, Squat y los guardias reales de Rita, siguieron su ejemplo y se inclinaron. Escorpina lo reverenció, Rito Revolto, el hermano de Rita, se paró dubitativo, pero Rita se quedó ahí, temblando de miedo y furia. El Green Ranger, tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Zedd levantó la serpiente hacia el cielo. Esta mágicamente se transformó en un cetro plateado con una "Z" en la cumbre. "Ah, Goldar, mi leal soldado. Baboo y Squat, idiotas inservibles! Finster, aun jugando con la masilla, y que veo? Ja, Ja! Ah, Escorpina, mi querida asesina. Rita...Rita! Porqué no te inclinas ante mi!"

Rita protestó, "Como te atreves a venir aquí, tomar MI castillo, y actuar como si fueras el dueño del lugar?"

"Ah, pero lo soy querida mía. No olvides quién te dejó a cargo cuando tomé la constelación de "Cabeza de Caballo". Sin mi, tú no eres nada!"

"Mentira!" Thomas habló por primera vez desde la llegada de Zedd. "La reina Rita es la emperatriz aquí!"

"Quién es este?", Zedd gruño. Mientras gritaba todo el cuarto destellaba rojo.

"Ahem," Rita dijo alarmada, "Lord Zedd, permíteme presentarte al teniente Thomas Oliver, el Green Ranger."

"Un Power Ranger? Aquí?" Zedd explotó, "Como demonios pudiste traer a éste oprobio a mi presencia?"

"Pero si el teniente Oliver es un Ranger malvado. Mató a cuatro de los Rangers e hizo caer a Zordon." Rita dijo.

El Green Ranger inclinó su cabeza.

_"Zordon"_ Zedd se dijo, "Mi enemigo a muerte. Green Ranger, acércate! Muéstrame tu rostro." La multitud se apartó para permitir que Thomas se acercara a Zedd., "Suficiente!" Zedd demandó. Dos patrulleros se materializaron frente a Thomas - No eran como los patrulleros de Rita. Eran blancos en lugar de grises con manchas negras, y tenían una "Z" en el pecho-cruzaron sus brazos para evitar que Thomas pudiera acercarse mucho a Zedd.

"Quítate el casco!" Zedd ordenó. El Green Ranger desabrochó su casco, y dejó su largo y castaño cabello caer por su cuello, observó a Zedd, la furia brillaba en sus obscuros ojos.

"Eres…tan sólo un mocoso!" Zedd rió, "Quieres decir que mi más poderoso enemigo fue vencido por un niño?"

"Tengo diecinueve años!" Dijo Thomas, "no soy un niño!"

"Ya veremos..." Dijo el emperador, "Rita mencionó que cuatro de los Ranger fueron asesinados. Qué pasó con el quinto?"

"Kimberly Oliver?" Preguntó el Green Ranger, "La ex Pink Ranger es..."

"Escuché bien?" Zedd interrumpió, "Oliver...es tu hermana?"

"Ahem, mi…esposa. Escapó hace casi un año. Habría ido a buscarla pero..."

Rita interrumpió, "El buen teniente ha tenido mejores cosas que hacer que ir a la caza de la rata de centro comercial que tiene por esposa." Escorpina hizo una mueca, en parte disgustada por ese matrimonio con una Ranger, en parte celosa. "Por otro lado" Rita sonrió, "Sin su moneda de poder, no tiene armas!" Rita rió, el Green Ranger sonrió.

"Tú vieja colega!" Zedd dijo, agitando su cetro hacia Rita. "Si uno de los Rangers vive, estamos en problemas. Esa es la razón por la que yo reinaré!"

"Sobre mi cadáver!", Thomas retó a Zedd.

"Lo escuchaste, Ed" Rito, el hermano simplón de la reina añadió, "Mi hermana es la jefa aquí."

"Es ZEDD, idiota! Y para ti, Ranger atrevido eso puede ser fácilmente arreglado."

Thomas se paró ante la multitud de monstruos y se dirigió a ellos. "Quiénes entre ustedes están con Rita, la verdadera regidora de la Tierra?"

"Y quién está conmigo, el verdadero regidor del universo?" Zedd proclamó. Goldar se paró cerca de Zedd, mostrando sus dientes a Thomas. Rito se paró al lado de su hermana, así como Thomas y Finster, sabiendo que su alquimia estaría fuera de uso para un maestro que podía hacer monstruos de cualquier material, vivo o inanimado. Escorpina dudaba así como Baboo y Squat.

"Escorpina?" Thomas preguntó a la dama guerrera. Escorpina se acercó a Goldar, quien le dio una aprobatoria mirada.

"Por favor entiendan, mi reina, Tom. A donde Goldar vaya...", Escorpina bajó los ojos y caminó hacia Zedd. Thomas entristeció, el sabía que ella era la prometida de Goldar, pero para él, ella era lo más cercano a un amigo que podía tener, lo más cercano después de su extraviada esposa. El pensamiento de tenerla en su contra le hacía sentir náuseas.

"A que lado debemos unirnos, Baboo?" Squat preguntó a su acompañante. "No lo sé. Si nos unimos a Rita, Zedd se enojará. Pero si nos unimos a Zedd, Rita se enojará."

"Oh chicos…" Rita los llamó "Y bien?"

"Nosotros decidimos" los dos dijeron al unísono, "irnos!" y desaparecieron por los corredores.

"Exactamente de que le servia tener a esos dos cerca?" Thomas preguntó a su reina

"Lavandería?" La reina sugirió.

Los monstruos que aun quedaban eran más de Zedd que de Rita. "Bien, bien, lindo ejercito Repulsa. Una bolsa de huesos, un viejo y un 'sufrido perdedor'" Zedd rió estruendosamente, Thomas gruñó ante su vocativo. "Esto es la guerra mujer" La voz de Zedd se profundizó en un gruñido gutural, "Recuérdalo cuando te destruya a ti y a tu ejercito como insectos!" En un destello de luz y un sonoro trueno Zedd, Goldar, Escorpina y el resto de su ejercito desapareció. La cámara regresó a su forma original, como si esto hubiera sido el despertar de un mal sueño.

"A dónde cree que fue Lord Zedd?" el Green Ranger preguntó a Rita.

"Seguramente a establecer su base en algún lugar, Zedd no se dará por vencido hasta que este mundo le pertenezca, o lo destruya. De hecho, Zedd fue inusualmente bueno esta vez. Si no hubiera conquistado este mundo, estaría ahora en la desolación para siempre." Rita puso una mano en su cabeza y se paseó por la habitación ansiosamente. "Qué voy a hacer? No puedo pelear contra Zedd sola. Y lo que es peor, dos de mis mejores soldados se fueron! Oh, mi cabeza...".

"No está sola mi emperatriz" Thomas se inclinó a los pies de Rita, tomándole las manos entre las suyas. "me quedaré con usted mi amada reina, y se que tendremos la victoria."

"Si, Si!" Rito celebró.

"Siempre puedo hacer más monstruos, mi señora" Finster aseguró a Rita.

"Eso es un consuelo!" dijo en tono sarcástico. Alegando por su dolor de cabeza crónico, Rita se retiró a su habitación.

Thomas se volvió hacia Finster, "Que pasará ahora, anciano?"

Finster gruño, "Hijo, esto es la guerra civil. El destino del universo está en juego."

"Qué harían los Power Rangers en una situación como esta?" pensó el Green Ranger para si mismo, frunciendo el ceño. De repente sus ojos se abrieron, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Finster, necesitamos un plan para derrotar a Zedd. Y yo sé cinco maneras de las cuales podríamos."

"Oh no! Tom, no estarás pensando en…"

"Si, pero primero" la sonrisa de Thomas se desvaneció, "Necesito encontrar a mi esposa."

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Lejos del castillo, está un cañón de varios cientos de metros de profundidad y estrechez. Sólo el Gran Cañón sería más grande que este. En la superficie, todo está desolado y muerto como Daemon Valley. Aunque hay varios agujeros y cavidades que se agrietan, sirviendo de entradas. Las entradas están bien camufladas por materiales fabricados de color de mineral, no despertarían ninguna sospecha. Estas grietas se extienden en unos túneles y cuevas excavadas en el cañón. Es ahí que los sobrevivientes de Angel Grove y Stone Canyon han construido su hogar.

Un joven camina a través de los túneles entre las cavernas, suficientemente grandes como para dar la altura de un Zord. Las cavernas tienen varias terrazas construidas, pareciendo niveles. Laderas conectan una a una las cavernas. Entre las cavernas hay cuevas pequeñas, las cámaras individuales de cada familia, tiendas, tabernas, oficinas médicas e iglesias.

El joven, un chico Mexicano-Americano de diecinueve años, cabello castaño y corto, ojos cafés, pálido, y de complexión delgada, camina hacia los elevadores. El elevador lo lleva hasta la cima de la terraza. La terraza es la cámara del líder de la pequeña villa subterránea. Un guardia chequea la identificación del joven.

"Rocky De Santos... pase adelante por favor."

La entrada está decorada con cortinas rosa, con borde dorado. La habitación en sí esta decorada, pero no lujosamente. Un escritorio de madera y una silla descansan contra la pared, un tocador con un espejo ovalado se encuentra en la otra. En la tercera pared, hay un colchón, almohadas y covertores semejan una cama. Un largo espacio en la misma pared que el tocador sirve de closet.

Sentada en la cama, leyendo la larga lista del mes, está la mayor y santa patrona de la villa, Kimberly Hart-Oliver.

Sus piernas extendidas en la cama. Con el borrador de un lápiz entre los labios, sus ojos profundamente perdidos en su lectura. Levantó la vista al ver a Rocky y sacó el lápiz de su boca. Se sentó correctamente y se dirigió a su capitán de la guardia y amigo.

"Capitán, De Santos, qué tiene que reportarme?"

Rocky tenía un rostro sombrío, algo que hace un par de años, no era usual en él. Habló casi en forma monótona.

"Kramer está muerto."

La boca de Kimberly se abrió al igual que su ojos. Bajó la cabeza con tristeza, "Maldición, es una lástima. Arriesgó su vida día tras día para que nosotros pudiéramos comer."

"El último botín de comida confiscada y bienes del Campo Imperial fue encontrada en el centro de un cráter. Fue atrapado en el camino de regreso. El Green Ranger lo mató, lo dejó abierto como una ternera" dijo Rocky.

"Kramer habría dejado de comer hasta el punto de morir de hambre porque sus vecinos pudieran hacerlo" Kimberly dejó caer una lágrima. Kramer era un buen hombre, pasó su vida como un ladrón. "Tenía más valor que el que yo siempre he tenido" Kim pensó para si misma, "quizá debí haberme rendido ante Rita, aunque tuviera que haber humillado mi espíritu y mi cuerpo a …"

"Kim, sabes que eso no es cierto!" Rocky interrumpió. "Tú eres suficientemente valiente, eres la esperanza del pueblo. Quién más se habría arriesgado a pelear con esos malditos alienígenas?"

Kim sonrió, desde la primera vez en que se convirtió en Power Ranger, pensó que sería una gran aventura, algo como practicar gimnasia. Todo era perfecto, ellos eran unos héroes, invencibles siempre que pelearan por el bien. Peleaban contra los chicos malos, ganando siempre, no importaba que tan difícil fuera la batalla. Ella y sus amigos, unidos en armas eran invencibles, perfectos. Hasta que Rita creó al Green Ranger. Hasta que ella se fijó en ese chico nuevo llamado Tommy...

Entonces otro joven, un chico Koreano-Americano de la misma edad que Rocky, con cabello ondulado y corto; y rostro ovalado, entró corriendo a la cámara, casi si aliento y sudando en grandes cantidades.

"Adam!" Kimberly exclamó, "que pasó?"

"A-algo gr-grande pasó fuera del palacio" Adam dijo entrecortadamente.

Kimberly jaló una silla y lo hizo sentarse, "Bien, ahora cálmate. Toma tu tiempo y cuéntame."

Adam contó a Kimberly acerca de la aparición de Lord Zedd. El estaba ahí como un espía de los "Serafines" las fuerzas rebeldes de Kimberly, pretendiendo ser un pordiosero en el campo Imperial.

"Oh Dios," Kimberly se dejó caer al suelo, "Hay alguien peor que Rita?"

"Pasó casi media hora, entonces el castillo regreso a la normalidad" Adam continuó "Entonces Rita salió hacia el balcón, diciendo que iba a reclutar soldados para prevenirse de que Lord Zedd se apoderara del reino. También se rumora que Goldar y Escorpina se unieron a Zedd. Este Zedd es conocido por los monstruos como el legítimo rey de la maldad. Rita sólo tomo su lugar cuando él tuvo que irse a conquistar lugares desconocidos."

"Me huele a guerra" dijo Rocky.

"Y ahora que Rita tiene el poder" dijo Kimberly, "No querrá dejarlo ir. A nadie va a gustarle esto" sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente, "pero si Lord Zedd es tan poderoso como dices, Adam; y hay una guerra, este planeta será completamente destruido. No habrá lugar donde podamos estar a salvo, ni siquiera aquí."

"Si los Power Rangers estuvieran aquí..." Rocky comenzó, pero recibió un rápido codazo en el vientre proporcionado por Adam. Adam le hizo una seña de que mantuviera la boca cerrada, particularmente acerca de los amigos caídos de la Mayor.

"Park!" Kimberly amonestó a Adam, "Estoy bien, en serio. Mientras estuve en el palacio, traté de recuperar las monedas de poder. Pero estas fueron destruidas, y en su lugar, solo quedo esto" les mostró un guardapelo dorado que tenía en el cuello, con fotografías de sus amigos y ella dentro. "Fue el regalo de bodas que Thomas me dio." Sin querer comenzó a recordar...

Después de la masacre de los Rangers, Kimberly fue encerrada en la torre, esperando su ejecución. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con cadenas de hierro, y sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por un liso y corto vestido gris.

Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos de Angel Grove anunciaron su sometimiento luego de saber de la muerte de los Rangers. Miles de personas, incluida la familia de Kimberly fueron capturados. Las familias de los otros Rangers fueron asesinadas, para evitar que trataran de tomar los poderes.

Desde su celda, Kim escuchaba los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. _-Cómo pude fallarle a mi gente, a mis amigos?- _Se preguntaba a si misma, también se preguntaba porqué no había muerto.

Un sonido, como el de una llave abriendo un candado, fue escuchado en la oscuridad de la celda. Kim secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y se sentó en el catre. Bajó un poco la falda de su vestido para retener un poco de su dignidad cuando el Green Ranger apareciera. El Green Ranger la observó por largo tiempo, con una mano en su daga. Kim trató de endurecer su rostro, pero a pesar de ello estaba temblando de miedo e ira. Los amigos de Kimberly estaban muertos, sus poderes se habían ido, Ya no tenía más la fuerza para luchar.

"Bien" Kim habló, extendiendo sus manos a forma de rendirse, "Estoy lista." Quería decir adiós a su familia antes de morir, pero pensaba que ellos podrían ya estar muertos.

"Aun no" dijo el Green Ranger secamente. "No tienes que morir, no ahora, no nunca." Kim estaba sorprendida y ofuscada ante este comentario. Él continuó, "Primero, hagamos un trato."

Kimberly estaba confundida, "No tengo nada! No hay nada que puedas quitarme más que mi vida. Mataste a mis amigos, destruiste mi hogar, asesinaste a mi familia..."

"Ah, Pero… no he matado a tu familia" El Green Ranger apuntó con un dedo hacia arriba, "Ahí es, querida mía, donde viene el trato."

"Yo no soy nada tuyo tú...!" Kim se levantó, pero las cadenas estaban tan bien atadas a sus pantorrillas que perdió el balance.

El Green Ranger la atrapó antes de que se golpeara con el suelo. Levantándola y acostándola en el catre, sosteniéndola contra el colchón por los hombros. "Estúpida! Cierra la boca hasta que termine" dijo con rudeza, entonces su voz se suavizó. "Puedo hacer que tu familia esté sana y salva. Pero, con una condición."

"Qué?" dijo Kim. El Green Ranger bajó su cabeza hasta que sus frentes podrían haberse tocaron, excepto porque el tenía casco.

"Cásate conmigo."

Las palabras fueron para Kim como un golpe en el estómago. Estaba completamente desconcertada y sin palabras. Entonces, el shock pasó, y la ira llenó su corazón de nuevo. "Tú" Kim gritó, "estás loco! No hay nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer que me enamorara de ti! Prefiero morir!"

"No dije nada de amor!" el Ranger susurró, hincándose cerca de ella en la cama. Su respiración era fuerte, Kim pensó que pretendía sacarle el corazón con sus propias manos. La reacción del Ranger, fue muy diferente a la que Kim esperaba. El Ranger continuó hablando, "Preferirías ser maldecida por la muerte de tu familia? La única Ranger que dejó que su gente sufriera solo por querer parecer mártir. Ex-Pink Ranger egoísta. Cómo puedas pensar sólo en ti misma?".

Kim estaba furiosa "A ti no te importa mi familia" dijo ella finalmente luego de un largo silencio, "Porqué haces esto?"

El Green Ranger dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, hablando suavemente en su oído, "Derroté a los Rangers. Tú eres mi premio. Sólo quise darte una elección - Vivir a mi lado como mi esposa, o rodar en el cementerio junto al resto de tu familia, pero no sin que antes tuviera mi parte contigo."

Kim estaba aterrorizada. Luchó por liberarse de su agarro, pero era demasiado fuerte. Ella sabía que él sería capaz de todo, y sería casi imposible defenderse

"Ríndete bella" El Green Ranger dijo, "No tienes poderes, yo soy el humano más fuerte de la Tierra. Sin tu moneda, sólo eres otra adolescente rata de centro comercial. Además las personas de la Tierra te acusarán por haberles fallado. Nadie quiere al perdedor. Sin mi, tú no eres nada!"

Ella mordió sus labios, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, el espíritu de Kim estaba deshecho. Dijo una oración a sus amigos: "Lo siento… pero no puedo dejar que nadie más sufra."

"Perdón?" El Green Ranger se sentó.

Kim contuvo un sollozo, "Yo…yo…me...casaré contigo. Pero sólo si prometes que no lastimarás a mi familia."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto" la Ranger le retiró algo de cabello del rostro, secando algunas lágrimas.

"Y que pueda darles a mis amigos un funeral apropiado" Kim demandó.

"Si, lo que tu quieras" El Ranger entonces se quitó el casco. Dejando caer su cabello castaño. Kim reconoció sus ojos cafés en un instante. Su rostro palideció. Sintió que se desmayaba al sentir los labios de él presionarse contra los suyos...

"El mintió, tu lo sabes" Adam colocó su mano en el hombro de Kim, "Acerca de ti, sin poderes y de que nadie te quisiera."

"Lo sé ahora" Kim sonrió a Adam, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, "me tomó un año darme cuenta de ello. Viví como su esclava, como su pequeño trofeo. Algunas veces pensaba que él era un prisionero también, de su propios poderes. Ese hombre que vino a mi celda esa noche no era el verdadero Thomas Oliver. Algunas veces, mientras dormía, lo encontraba llorando, rogando a los Rangers que lo perdonaran, pidiendo ayuda. Pero entonces el Green Ranger despertaba." Kim recordaba el temperamento violento del Green Ranger. Destruía a los patrulleros y casi decapita a Goldar en uno de sus ataques de rabia. Algunas veces, sólo algo en su interior lo detenía de dañar físicamente a Kim. "Quizá" ella murmuró, "Rita capturó su cerebro, pero no su corazón".

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Thomas descendió una larga escalinata hacia el laboratorio. El laboratorio era hogar de las más sofisticadas computadoras de la Tierra. Las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas de circuitos, la electricidad pasando de un estante a otro. Todo era una computadora viviente, una criatura tecno-orgánica robada del imperio de las máquinas.

"Computadora!" Thomas llamó. Una criatura parecida a un joven humano, hecha con circuitos y chips, salió. Su cuerpo, excepto por la cabeza, estaba envuelto en bandas de vinyl negro, con cables saliendo por todos lados, conectándolo a las paredes. Era una creación que Finster construyo con ayuda de Thomas. El chico de circuitos asintió a su amo.

"Will, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito revivir a los Power Rangers y encontrar a Kimberly. El mundo depende de esto." Thomas habló mientras lo veía a los ojos, enmarcados por algo que parecerían anteojos de circuitos. Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la criatura con el rostro y el cerebro de Billy Cranston.

Esta historia continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

"Estaré muy feliz de ayudarle Maestro Oliver" Will asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de eso" Thomas dijo secamente, "Necesito saber si hay alguna fuente alternativa de poder, ya que las monedas de poder fueron derretidas para hacer el guardapelo de Kim."

El sonido de circuitos zumbando y datos saliendo llenó la habitación. Luego de un breve momento, Will dio a conocer una solución, "Tengo información acerca de un antiguo cristal, enterrado profundamente bajo el viejo palacio de la Luna. Este cristal, conocido como Zeo, tiene el poder de crear un ejercito de cinco guerreros, mucho más poderosos que los antiguos Rangers. Una raza de Alienígenas benevolentes escondieron el cristal para que este no fuera usado para malos propósitos. Se reporta que la cueva está hechizada -fantasmas, sombras e imágenes guardan la cueva, confundiendo y asustando a todos los intrusos. Sólo alguien de mente rápida puede ir por él."

"Entonces esa es la solución!" Thomas anunció, "Debo viajar hasta la Luna y traer ese Cristal Zeo."

"No puedes" Will dijo en una monótona voz.

Thomas observó a la criatura de circuitos, "Porqué no?"

"Tu eres malvado."

"Y?"

Will asintió, "El cristal esta protegido por un campo de fuerza que destruirá a cualquiera que sea malvado. El campo de fuerza te destruiría en segundos si tan sólo tratas de tocarlo."

Thomas pateó el suelo en frustración, "Que hay de ti? Puedes traerlo?"

"Aunque poseo el cerebro de William Cranston, un alma benevolente, mi cuerpo es una creación de manos malvadas, yo también sería destruido."

"Maldición!" Thomas cruzó los brazos y bajó la cabeza, "El más grande poder del universo y no me puedo acercar a él! A quien tengo que engañar para que vaya y traiga el cristal para mi? Todos mis llamados-amigos son malos… excepto..." Thomas vio hacia arriba, "Kimberly, por supuesto! Oh, pero ni siquiera se donde está! Lo cual me trae al siguiente dilema..."

"Es hipotético" Will continuó, "que tu esposa, una guerrera que pelea contra la Reina, se encuentre entre los Serafines, la fuerza rebelde. También he estado detectando que han habido atracos de los Serafines a las Bases Imperiales - comida, ropa, medicina, armas."

"Atrapé al ladrón ayer, y ejecuté su sentencia" Thomas sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su espada.

"Me he tomado la libertad de implantar una especie de aparato de rastreo entre las cosas potencialmente robables" Will dijo al tiempo que un cable salía de la pared. El cable se movió y se adhirió a una manzana. El cable cambió de forma, tornándose en una roja y suave manzana, pareciendo muy real. La manzana falsa calló en la mano de Will.

El cyborg continuó, "En el año pasado, la computadora viviente echó raíces profundamente en el subsuelo de la tierra. Estos cables rodean todo el planeta. Cada uno puede detectar algo a una distancia de la mitad del mundo. Puedo encontrar los bienes robados por medio de estas plantas de circuitos, y probablemente nos guíen hacia tu esposa perdida."

"Entonces podré convencerla de que me haga un pequeño favor" Thomas sonrió.

"No le hiciste una promesa, de proteger a su familia?" Will levantó uno de sus ojos mecánicos. Tenía mucho de Billy en él aun- Thomas pensó para si mismo, -demasiada inteligencia.

"Mantuve mi promesa. No contaba con que escaparían" respondió el Green Ranger luego de una pausa.

Will se concentró en la búsqueda, comandando a la computadora para que buscara los bienes robados. Una suave zumbido y un sonido de electricidad se escuchó en el cuarto. La computadora "habló" a Will, revelándole la localización trazada por las plantas.

"Debo enviar las coordenadas al sistema de la computadora del Dragonzord" Will respondió al Green Ranger, "puedes empezar tu búsqueda lo más pronto posible. También he enviado unas nuevas armas experimentales en la parte de carga del Zord, en caso de que encuentres algo...desagradable"

"Teniente Oliver!" una voz vino de la entrada del cuarto de computadoras.

"Que quieres Squat? No ves que estoy ocupado?" Thomas reprendió.

"Lamento molestarte su verdosidad" Squat se inclinó a los pies de Thomas, "Pero la reina te necesita en este momento!"

Thomas suspiró con desgano, "No la abandoné, pero aún así pondría mi cabeza en una estaca si no la obedezco. Ah bien, debo volver a la acción!"

En el medio del desierto, Lord Zedd establecía su ejercito. Creó miles de patrulleros y su propio calvario de monstruos. En lugar de monstruos de masilla como los de Rita, Zedd usó cualquier material que pudo encontrar -rocas, metal, plantas, animales- y los transformó en bestias formidables. Los monstruos estaban ahí lealmente, hombro con hombro, esperando por el combate. Parado en un precipicio sobre los monstruos, Zedd observó a sus monstruos y rió asegurándose a si mismo la victoria. Goldar y Escorpina estaban al frente del ejercito, esperando ansiosamente la batalla.

Rita y sus monstruos esperaban en el lado opuesto del desierto. Sus patrulleros se movían y agitaban en su manera usual. Los monstruos de masilla gruñían y reían, impacientes por la pelea. Los Diengos croqueaban haciendo círculos en el cielo. La reina se sentó en su trono portable, Finster se quedó a su lado. Ella sostenía a su mascota, un gato blanco, en su regazo, acariciándolo entre las orejas. El viejo científico Finster se veía exhausto, después de haber hecho miles de patrulleros. Entre los monstruos guerreros,

Rito se rascaba y olfateaba las axilas, para ayudar a calmarse. Finalmente, Thomas se detuvo en medio de las líneas del ejercito, pero sus pensamientos estaban a millas de distancia.

"Su señoría?" uno de los soldados llamó a la atención de Kimberly, "Creo que querrá ver esto. Hay una gran cantidad de actividad afuera en el desierto."

Kimberly, Rocky y Adam fueron hacia la terraza que servía de observatorio en la cima del cañón. Kim observó a través del telescopio y lo apuntó hacia el desierto. Podía ver a Rita, los monstruos, su esposo, y a Zedd.

"Oh Dios," Kim dijo al observar al llamado por si mismo Regidor de la Maldad, "Es horrible! No tiene piel!"

"Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Adam.

"Esperar y observar. Pongan a todos en alerta de emergencia, en caso de que la batalla se dirija hacia aquí. Digan a Aisha y a Tanya que enciendan algunas velas a los santos que existan, Dios sabe que necesitamos de alguien que vele por nosotros" Dijo mientras sostenía fuertemente su guardapelo.

Rocky y Adam se fueron a preparar a los habitantes. Kimberly observó hacia el cielo y susurró, "Si hay alguien ahí..."

"Kim, cariño, tu sabes que siempre estamos observando" una cariñosa voz femenina llamó a la joven. Kim sintió que podía reconocer esa voz, pero agitó su cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca.

Mientras tanto, escaleras abajo, en la caverna de la capilla, Aisha encendió una vela a San Zachary, el caído Black Ranger y santo patrón de la música y el baile. Se dirigió hacia el sagrario dedicado a Santa Trini, patrona del valor. Tanya, la mejor amiga de Aisha, encendía velas a San Jason, patrón de la fuerza. El cuarto sagrario mostraba la imagen de San William, el santo al que todo el mundo rezaba cuando una máquina funcionaba mal.

Rocky y Adam caminaron hacia el sagrario para ofrendar sus respetos. Los cuatro se arrodillaron y oraron, "Power Rangers, mártires de la Tierra, ayúdenos..."

Entonces, una de las velas cerca del oratorio de Santa Trini chispeó y se apagó.

"Cosa!" Tanya dijo, "esa vela me ha estado dando problemas todo el día. Es como si no quisiera alumbrar. Velas Imperiales Baratas..."

"Es una señal Tanya… arrepiéntete de tus pecados!" Rocky hizo una media sonrisa, lo más cercano a sonreír en semanas.

"Madura Rocky" Aisha dijo mientras trataba de encender de nuevo la vela apagada.

"Ahora, Rita" Zedd retó, "Te probaré quien es el verdadero Maestro de la Maldad!"

"Bien, seguramente no eres tú!" Rita devolvió.

"A sí! Bruja espacial imprudente! Ataquen monstruos!" Zedd dio la orden, todo su ejercito de la obscuridad cargó hacia la guardia de Rita.

"Monstruos, Green Ranger, ataquen!" Rita aclamó, mientras que miles de bestias fueron contra el ejercito de Zedd.

Los Diengos volaron hacia abajo croqueando hacia los patrulleros, estrellándolos contra la arena, pero no lo suficiente como para destruirlos. Un Diengo se estrelló en el pecho de uno de los patrulleros de Zedd, justo en el medio de la "Z". El patrullero blanco se convirtió entonces en polvo.

"Diengos! Apunten a la 'Z'!" El Green Ranger dijo a las aves.

Los patrulleros de Rita no tenían una leve oportunidad, los patrulleros de Zedd destruyeron a la mayoría en pocos minutos. Por cada patrullero destruido por los soldados de Zedd, los Diengos destruían un patrullero blanco. Los monstruos más fuertes atrapaban a los Diengos en el aire y comenzaban a desplumarlos.

El Green Ranger sacó su Espada Sombría y atacó a los monstruos más fuertes, cortándoles los brazos, piernas, alas, colas y cabezas. Goldar peleaba contra sus oponentes lanzándolos al suelo y enterrándoles su espada.

Escorpina se movía tan rápido que ningún monstruo podía atraparla, o prevenirse de ser dañado por su espada envenenada.

Uno de los monstruos planta de Zedd se dirigió hacia Rito. Rito no se movió. En lugar de eso, el esqueleto viviente agarró a la criatura, atrapándola por la cabeza y frotándola en su axila. El monstruo planta se soltó y se desmayó por la peste. Cuando el monstruo cayó, Rito levantó su brazo, olió y se encogió de hombros.

Una hora pasó, y ambos lados habían sufrido grandes pérdidas. Todos los patrulleros, en ambos lados eran polvo, los Diengos estaban dañados o destruidos, partes de monstruos estaban regadas por el lugar. Goldar, Escorpina, Rito y el Green Ranger estaban exhaustos. Zedd y Rita estaban frustrados y furiosos.

"NO! No permitiré un empate. Goldar y Escorpina, crezcan!" una esfera se formó en las manos de Zedd, tras lo cual el demonio la lanzó a sus dos soldados restantes. En una explosión masiva, Goldar creció a cincuenta niveles de estatura. Mientras crecía, Escorpina se transformó de una bella chica a una horrible bestia escorpión con larga cola.

"Green Ranger, sabes que hacer. Rito, crece!" Rita lanzó el cetro a su hermano, haciéndolo crecer tanto como Goldar.

"Llamo al Dragonzord!" El Green Ranger trajo la flauta a sus labios y tocó un tono, el sonido de cien trompetas. Desde la obscuridad, el Dragonzord se dirigió a su amo. Liberaba gruñidos metálicos mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

Goldar y Rito cruzaban espadas, mientras que el Dragonzord peleaba con Escorpina. La monstruo lanzó su cola, golpeando al Zord y lanzándolo al suelo. El Dragonzord se recuperó y se levantó de nuevo. El Dragonzord dió la vuelta, dejando baja la cola, atrapando las piernas de Escorpina y haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo. Goldar y Rito gruñeron, chocando sus cabezas literalmente, y enviando a si mismos contra el suelo. Las alas de Goldar se movieron violentamente, levantando más polvo y niebla, creando una densa nube alrededor del campo de batalla.

Desde donde Kimberly observaba, el campo de batalla estaba totalmente cercado, bloqueando cualquier vista desde el exterior. El sonido de la batalla, los rayos mágicos y la música de guerra que salía de la flauta del Ranger era lo único que podía ser oído entre la nube de polvo. Las débiles siluetas de los gigantes podían ser ligeramente vistos entre la nube. Luego de una cantidad de tiempo desconocida, la estruendosa batalla se detuvo y el polvo se dispersó regresando al suelo. Goldar, Rito y Escorpina estaban tirados en el piso heridos, Zedd y Rita se veían igualmente cansados.

"Guerreros retírense!" Zedd dijo, levantando su cetro. Una cantidad de magia enviada a ellos los hizo volver a sus antigua forma. Rita colapsó en su trono, sosteniendo su cabeza, quejándose de su dolor de cabeza crónico.

"Esto no ha terminado Bruja!" Zedd gritó a su enemiga, "Luego de que descanse y me reenergetice, regresaré a reclamar mi territorio. Y cuando eso pase, sólo uno de nosotros caminará con la cabeza sobre los hombros!" Zedd rió estruendosamente, mientras él, Goldar y Escorpina desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

"No tendrás ni una piedra de mi planeta, boca de metal!" Rita gritó, "Mientras viva, y mis caballeros Rito y ...huh?" Rita buscó al Green Ranger, pero no estaba ni siquiera su Zord por ningún lado. "Rito, dónde está Thomas?"

El monstruo esqueleto se encogió de hombros, "Quizá Ed lo frió, o se volvió amarillo y huyó. Hee, hee, lo entendiste hermana? Amarillo? Tu sabes, Verde, amarillo?" Rito rió a la, a su punto de vista, broma; y su hermana estaba demasiado cansada para regañarlo. Rita se sentó preocupándose por dónde estaba y porqué había desaparecido su más leal soldado.

"A dónde fue?" Kim se preguntó a si misma. No había visto a su esposo en ningún sitio en el desierto campo de batalla. Corrió hacia adentro para contar a su gente que la batalla había terminado y que podían regresar a su vida normal.

Pero al salir de el cuarto principal, se congeló en sus pasos. Vió hacia arriba para encontrarse con el Dragonzord, parado justo en el medio de la habitación, casi llegando al techo de la caverna. La gente gritaba y huía, refugiándose en las cuevas pequeñas de la caverna. Unos cuantos hombres y mujeres, incluyendo Rocky, Aisha y Adam, rodeaban el Zord, vestidos en el café claro de los Serafines, apuntando rifles, pistolas y grandes armas al coloso.

Tanya estaba parada en la puerta de la capilla, viendo ansiosamente. Kimberly se sintió mareada y casi con náuseas mientras observaba la verde figura emerger del Zord. Forzó sus rodillas tratando de esconderse en la puerta. Sabía que estaba atrapada y temía lo peor.

"Por orden de la Reina" El Green Ranger bajó del Zord hacia las tropas de los Serafines, "están todos bajo arresto por robo, conspiración contra la monarquía, herejía y por esconder a una fugitiva, Kimberly Oliver." Habló mientras sus ojos buscaban por la habitación, "Siendo nosotros, el Imperio que está ocupado en defender a la tierra de Lord Zedd, olvidaré sus crímenes si devuelven a la mujer ahora!"

Rocky tomó su arma, apuntando al Green Ranger, "Nosotros no obedecemos a quienes nos intimidan! Qué te hace creer que puedes entrar aquí, dar órdenes y esperar que mojemos nuestros pantalones por miedo y nos rindamos ante ti sin pelear?" El Serafín mantuvo su posición de batalla. Eran un ejercito entrenado especialmente, la mayor parte de ellos eran ex soldados y oficiales de policía, acostumbrados a situaciones de batalla. Otros eran antiguos amigos, entrenados con un arma y sin miedo a la muerte.

El Green Ranger rió, "Linda milicia la que tiene aquí. Sería demasiado simple destruirlos a todos con un solo pie del Dragonzord. Pero entonces, dónde estaría lo glorioso de eso? En lugar de ello, dejaré a mis … mascotas… ocuparse de ustedes." El Ranger llevó la flauta a sus labios y tocó un misterioso tono. El área de carga en el ombligo del Dragonzord se abrió, Los Serafines vieron esto con horror.

Fuera del Dragonzord salió un ejercito de cyborgs humanoides, restos humanos mezclados con cables. Tenían ruedas en lugar de pies, y espadas el lugar de manos. Los cyborgs estaban envueltos en bandas de cuero negro, tenían las cabezas afeitadas y varias partes de sus caras pálidas perforadas. Eran una legión de seres parecidos a Edward-manos-de- tijera con actitud letal, inspirados en Will como maquinas humanas asesinas.

"Bueno, no digan que no les di una elección justa" El Green Ranger sonrió, mientras dirigía a los monstruos al ataque, "Si Kimberly no viene en silencio, tendré que hacer mucho ruido-haciendo a su gente gritar!"

Esta Historia Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Mechlocks, ataquen!" El Green Ranger ordenó a la legión de guerreros de circuitos. Los Mechlocks gritaron fuertemente mientras cargaban contra los Serafines. Las personas civiles del pueblo, los niños, todos y cada uno de los que no podían pelear, se escondieron en sus cuevas con pánico.

"Serafines, ataquen!" Rocky dio la voz de mando, mientras su ejercito comenzó a disparar a los demonios con todo lo que tenían. Los Mechlocks atacaron a los Serafines con sus afiladas garras, cortando pistolas y algunas veces los brazos de los soldados que las sostenían. La milicia disparaba contra los horrores mecánicos, las balas rebotaban en los cuerpos metálicos o se enterraban en las capas de circuitos. La artillería pesada disparaba a los Mechlocks con bazucas, creando grandes agujeros en los cuerpos de unos pocos.

Pero tan pronto como el hoyo era hecho, los cables se unían otra vez, curando a los Mechlocks y haciéndolos enojar. El lanza llamas enviaba fuego a los cyborgs, quemando el cuero y el metal.

- En algún sitio en el castillo de la reina, Will gritaba con dolor-

Quemándose gravemente, los Mechlocks cargaban contra los escuadrones, cortando las flamas y las bazucas por la mitad, y ensartando a los soldados con sus espadas. Ellos caían, gritando en agonía, pero muriendo con honor, sabiendo que habían sacrificado sus vidas por su planeta, sus santos y sus gobernadora.

Uno de los Mechlocks se dirigió al templo, empujando a Tanya al interior. Ella gritaba mientras el Mechlock se dirigía hacia ella, salivando y riendo con expresión de odio. Tanya trató de pelear contra él con un candelabro de hierro, bloqueando las espadas para que no llegaran a tocarla. El demonio peleaba fuertemente, cortándole las ropas casi dañándole la piel. El monstruo fue sorprendido por un ataque de Adam haciéndolo caer. Tomó al Mechlock por la cabeza y le quebró el cuello con un rápido movimiento. Los circuitos chispearon y explotaron mientras el demonio caía al suelo. Tanya tomó una lámpara de aceite, tirando el aceite sobre el Mechlock y prendiéndole fuego con una de las velas, esa que misteriosamente se había estado apagando. La vela calló de las manos de Tanya accidentalmente, y se mezcló con el cuerpo quemado del Mechlock.

"E-esa vela...es" Tanya se aferró a Adam mientras observaban con horror.

"Cables ...hemos estado siendo vigilados" Adam dijo solemnemente mientras confortaba a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Rocky, mientras tanto, enfurecido por el asesinato de algunos de sus soldados, atacó a los Mechlocks con su espada. Uno de los cyborgs logró zafar la espada de sus manos, y trató de cortarle el cuello. Rocky la esquivó difícilmente, dando un salto hacia atrás. Los Mechlock los perseguían a gran velocidad. El joven capitán tomo el brazo de uno, le dió media vuelta, y lo lanzó contra otro de los cyborgs, utilizando esta técnica luego para deshacerse de algunos de los intrusos. Los Mechlocks se estrellaron unos contra otros como pequeñas bolitas, dejando una pila de ruedas y espadas. Rocky rió.

Aisha cuidaba a un grupo de niños de ser atacados por los Mechlocks. Sus armas se volvieron inútiles, así que tuvo que utilizar sus conocimientos de cinta negra, haciendo una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza del cyborg.

Atontando a su oponente, lo pateó en la espalda, o en lo que deberían ser las entrañas, lanzándolo al suelo, boca abajo. Los niños escaparon buscando un lugar seguro, mientras Aisha frotaba su propia entraña golpeada. El Mechlock se recuperó y casi atraviesa a Aisha hasta que una espada pasó por la mitad del cyborg desde las entrañas hasta la cabeza. Rocky estaba detrás del Mechlock, y lo pateó.

"Estás bien?" preguntó a su amiga.

"Mejor que nunca" hizo una torcida sonrisa mientras quitaba lo sucio su bota.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los soldados humanos estaban siendo acabados. Aunque los Mechlocks estaban dañados, se regeneraban rápidamente, y entonces acababan con sus atacantes. Eventualmente, Rocky, Aisha, Adam y Tanya eran los únicos Serafines que quedaban. Los otros estaban heridos o asesinados. Mientras la batalla seguía, Kimberly observaba entre las sombras, llorando. Deseaba saber pelear como sus amigos, pero ella estaba más acostumbrada a la gimnasia que a las artes marciales. Rocky, Adam y Aisha eran campeones peleadores, habían ganado numerosos torneos en todo el pais.

Kimberly se sintió como una cobarde incompetente, no tenía poderes para pelear. Observó hacia donde estaba Green Ranger sólo para descubrir que ya no estaba ahí. Buscó frenéticamente con sus ojos por la cueva para tratar de encontrarlo, de pronto sintió que una fría mano agarraba su hombro.

"Hola preciosa. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos."

Kim trató de levantarse y correr, pero el Green Ranger la tomó por los brazos y le colocó su espada en el cuello. Haciéndola levantarse del suelo, la agarró por la espalda mientras sostenía la espada en su garganta.

"No tan rápido" Thomas dijo. Jalándola a la cueva, parándose cerca del disturbio. "Alto!" gritó a Serafines y Mechlocks. Todos detuvieron su pelea y observaron hacia el Ranger. Hubo una audible sofocación de terror en la cueva. "Ahora escuchen esto! Ríndanse o sus llamada "salvadora" morirá!" sostuvo la espada cerca del cuello de Kim.

Kim susurró, "Sabes que no vas a herirme..."

"Cállate!" Thomas susurró a ella. El Green Ranger estaba en control de todo. Dijo en su oído, "Vas a ordenar a tu patético ejercito que tiren sus armas y se rindan, o yo cortaré tu cuello."

"Vamos cariño" Kim dijo seriamente, "Si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho. Sin pláticas, sin tratos, en un simple golpe. Te conozco, bebe" acarició su muslo suavemente, esperando que su libido actuara sobre él, "Me quieres a mi."

El Green Ranger tembló levemente, esforzándose por resistir la tentación. Apretó sus mandíbulas, concentrándose en la situación. Susurró de nuevo, "Claro que te quiero…para que me hagas a mi y a tu planeta un favor. Vas a ayudarme a revivir a los Power Rangers."

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron completamente. Estaba convencida de que su esposo se había vuelto loco finalmente.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, sólo di a tu ejercito que se rinda" le ordenó.

Kimberly tragó fuertemente, "Campbell, De Santos, Park, bajen sus armas."

"Pero señora... lo que usted diga" Aisha y Rocky botaron sus armas, los otros hicieron lo mismo. Adam y Tanya sacaron al Mechlock quemado del templo y lo tiraron al suelo.

"Qué han hecho?" El Green Ranger exclamó al ver la pérdida.

"Esto es lo que le pasa a los que se meten con los Serafines" Adam apuntó al aún chispeante Mechlock.

_Un chicho que puede hacer esto a un Mechlock puede ser un gran problema,_ -Thomas pensó-_ o una gran ventaja. Después de todo, necesito cinco Rangers._- Thomas vio que unos pocos Mechlocks habían sido dañados en la batalla, y aún se estaba reparando. "Tu ejercito no podría enfrentar otro round con mis mascotas, debido a su patética actuación, excepto quizá por él" Thomas apuntó a Adam, "ella" apuntó a Aisha, "él!" apuntó a Rocky. "Y tú, pequeña preciosa" le sonrió a Tanya, mientras ella apretaba el candelabro en sus manos, "Parece que tienen algo de determinación. Como podría conseguir que ustedes cuatro trabajen para mi?"

"Jódete, tú..." Adam saltó hacia el suelo, seguido por Tanya, los cuatro más valientes Serafines se unieron y se acercaron al Green Ranger.

"Lo que sea que ofreces, no lo compraremos" Tanya dijo.

"Quizá no debía decir eso en una pregunta" Thomas apuntó con su espada a los cuatro y de esta salió un rayo de luz verde disparándoles, haciéndolos perder la conciencia. Ellos gimieron antes de golpear el suelo. La gente del pueblo observó esto con horror tras lo cual gritaron con pánico.

"Todos están bajo arresto domiciliario!" Thomas dijo a las masas escondidas, "Mis Mechlocks se harán cargo de cualquiera que trate de hacer algo valiente... o estúpido. Mientras tanto, mi esposa y yo tendremos una cita" entonces en un destello de luz verde, Green Ranger, Kimberly y el Dragonzord desaparecieron. Los Mechlocks rodearon a los guerreros dormidos, mientras los habitantes salían lentamente de sus escondites para recuperar a los muertos y heridos. Pero al intentar alcanzarlos, los Mechlocks les blandían sus garras.

Una voz fue escuchada en la cabeza de los cyborgs, mientras Will les hablaba telepáticamente, De pronto, del suelo salieron cables rodeando los cuerpos como un capullo. Los capullos fueron jalados al suelo y llevados bajo el palacio. Mientras que los amados soldados caídos gritaban con angustia y horror. Esos con la suficiente suerte de sobrevivir fueron llevados a la cueva médica, para atender sus heridas. Mientras que los más valientes Serafines eran vigilados de cerca, inconscientes, circulados por los soldados de circuitos.

"Pudiste haberlos matado, lo sabes" Kim se detuvo en el cuarto de computadoras con el Green Ranger. Él guardó su espada y la liberó de su agarro. Ella lo empujó mientas sobaba su cuello. Luego continuó, "Podrías solamente haber utilizado sólo un movimiento de tu Zord, y acabar con todo Stone Canyon."

"Stone Canyon, huh?" el Green Ranger dijo.

"Sí, esa fisura permitió dar a los sobrevivientes una ciudad el día de la Apocalipsis. Ahí cavaron su nuevo pueblo fuera del precipicio. Pero como iba diciendo" en el rostro de Kim se veía confusión, "Nos podrías haber destruido a todos. Quiero decir, estuvimos robándoles, lo necesitábamos para sobrevivir. Así que porqué te detuviste? Porqué habrías querido salvar a un pueblo cuando estábamos a punto de morir?"

"El reino necesita gente" Thomas respondió secamente, "Si no, reinaría sobre las rocas."

"No te creo, Thomas Oliver" Kim se le acercó, con las manos en las caderas, "Creo, que no importa que tan malo crees que eres, cuánto tenga la Reina Repulsa el control sobre ti, hay un noble, y decente se humano bajo ese empolvado traje." Cuidadosamente, rodeó su cintura, su mano peligrosamente cerca de la daga. Thomas se dió cuenta, agarrando sus muñecas y alejándola de el.

"Porqué me dejaste?" se quitó el casco, "Yo te amaba, y tú me abandonaste!"

"Acaso no abandonaste a la Reina a mitad de la batalla a pesar de los problemas? Me atacaste a mi y a mi ejercito, invadiste mi pueblo sólo para discutir conmigo?" Kim dijo fríamente.

Thomas mordió su labio, "No...no lo hice" carraspeó, "Acerca de eso de los 'Rangers', he descubierto una fuente alternativa de poder, mucho mayor que la de sus monedas." Kim agarró su guardapelo. "Es llamado, el Cristal Zeo está enterrado profundamente bajo el Palacio de la Luna, en la Cueva de la Decepción. Desafortunadamente, el Cristal Zeo está cuidado contra las personas como yo. Es ahí donde entras tú."

"Porqué debería yo de hacer algo por ti?" Kim retó.

"Dos razones: Primera, Lord Zedd quiere conquistar el mundo, y él no es tan 'gentil' como Rita. Aún con la magia de Rita, Lord Zedd es mucho para nosotros. Hoy, terminamos en una tregua. La próxima vez, puede que no tengamos tanta suerte. Segunda, tú me perteneces! Yo salvé a tus padres. Por cierto..."

"Mamá" Kim se arriesgó a decir la localización de sus padres, pensando que el Green Ranger estaría muy ocupado como para ir tras de ellos, "se casó con un pintor Francés. Ella y mi hermano viven en Europa ahora. Papá está fuera, por ahí."

"El encarcelamiento no hizo que se reconciliaran" notó. Kim movió su cabeza. Aún escéptica acerca de sus motivos.

"Si ese cristal es realmente tan poderoso como dices, cómo se que no usarás ese poder para ti? No, no confío en ti Tommy! Consigue otro conejillo de indias!"

Kimberly era la única persona a la que el dejaba llamarle por ese nombre, aparte de la Reina. Pero dejando eso de lado, Thomas estaba grandemente obtuso.

"Si no me traes ese cristal, yo te voy a ..." sacudió su puño a ella, de pronto Will salió de entre las paredes.

"Espere, Amo Oliver. Podría yo hablar con ella, por favor?" Kim abrió ojos y boca completamente. Caminó lentamente hacia la criatura que parecía ser su antiguo compañero de equipo. Alzó una mano para tocar su rostro de circuitos, pero la retiró, ansiosa ante la idea de que esta podría ser una ilusión creada por Rita.

"Oh" Thomas sonrió, "mientras estuviste perdida, terminé mi pequeño proyecto. Oh, sí, él es Billy correcto...bueno, al menos una parte de Billy, su cerebro y su médula espinal" agitó su cabeza y sonrió a Will, "porqué piensas que podrías convencerla?"

Will sólo lo observó. Él no era más que una máquina, pero sus ojos eran suficientemente expresivos. Parecían decir, _"Ella me conoce y también es mi amiga."_

Thomas dijo una obscenidad y salió de la habitación, mientras los cables se apartaban para dejarlo pasar. Luego de que salió, los cables se juntaron como si fueran una dura pared, sin puertas o ventanas a la vista. Kim continuó viéndolo, manteniendo su mano alzada. Will sonrió y acercó su mano a él. Las manos de Will estaban frías, pero su rostro estaba entibiado con amor.

"Soy yo Kimberly" Will gentilmente besó su mano temblorosa. Kim comenzó a llorar y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, ignorando el que un par de cables la abrazaban.

"Q-que te hicieron?" ella sollozó.

"Me resucitaron, en cierto modo. Creo que Thomas se dió cuenta que es algo terrible desperdiciar una mente como la mía." Kim rió un poco. No era muy frecuente que Billy dijera una broma. Will continuó, "Rita ha elegido a Thomas como su sucesor. El cree que si va a gobernar la Tierra, es esencial aprender a crear monstruos adecuados." Will entonces describió su creación y la creación de los Mechlocks con detalles. Kimberly estaba impresionada, y un poco asustada de que su esposo tuviera esta clase de habilidad.

"Como sea" Will hizo como si estuviera aclarando su garganta, "Thomas piensa que te convenceré de encontrar el Cristal Zeo para beneficio del imperio contra el que tu y yo peleábamos, hasta nuestra, quiero decir mi muerte. Pero la verdad es que, tú tienes otro motivo aparte de la de la Malvada-Reina Rita Repulsa para encontrar el cristal."

Con esto Will tomó el guardapelo de Kimberly, mientras él y el completo cuarto brillaban en azul. Entonces, tres pequeñas luces salieron de este-rojo, amarillo y negro-y circularon el cuarto. Kim se encontró a si misma brillando en rosa. La luz era cálida, como el abrazo de un amigo. Las otras tres luces crecieron y tomaron formas humanas. Las sombras tomaron forma de adolescentes, vestidas en rojo, negro y amarillo. Kim reconoció sus rostros inmediatamente -sus amigos caídos, Jason, Zack y Trini!

"Chicos!" Kimberly dijo. Corrió a abrazarlos pero ellos eran sólo fantasmas, intangibles. Los tres Rangers fantasmas sonrieron, ellos también deseaban poder abrazarla.

"Hola chica" el fantasma de Trini habló. Kim reconoció su voz de la del precipicio.

"Te ves bien" Zack sonrió cálidamente, "Te están tratando bien Rocky y sus amigos?"

"Ustedes…Ustedes me estaban viendo?" Kim preguntó. "Ustedes…deben estar tan decepcionados de mi, después de todo lo que hice con el Green Ranger..."

"Kimberly Hart...quiero decir Oliver...ni siquiera lo pienses!" Jason interrumpió, "Tuviste un ofrecimiento, y lo manejaste lo mejor que pudiste. De hecho, lo resolviste rápidamente."

"En realidad no fue así." Kim bajó su cabeza humildemente.

"Fue así" Trini dijo, "Con sólo estar ahí, le diste a las personas de la Tierra una razón para sobrevivir. De algún modo, ellos te ven como su última esperanza."

"Yo soy su última esperanza? No fui yo quien fue canonizada! Aparte de eso, Rocky y Adam han hecho la mayor parte de la organización de los ejércitos."

"Aunque no seas la guerrera más fuerte, tú eres la líder" Zack dijo, "nosotros hemos visto como manejas los costos de un pueblo completo, eso no es nada fácil, confía en mi. Vemos como los niños se reúnen a tu alrededor cuando les cuentas historias de los Power Rangers, y como sus ojos brillan ante tu presencia. También vemos como consuelas a los que se lamentan, visitas a los enfermos, enseñas a tener la mente abierta. Si no eres su líder de guerra, eres su líder espiritual. Aunque digan que la carne es débil, el espíritu siempre está listo. Y tu espíritu, Kimberly, es el más fuerte que hay."

"Ahora es tiempo" Trini dijo, "de probar al mundo lo que siempre hemos sabido. Encuentra cuatro adolescentes-fuertes de espíritu y de mente abierta, valientes y compasivos-y dales los poderes Zeo. Creo que ya tienes cuatro en mente?" Kim sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Juntos" Jason dijo, "encontrarán como liberar nuestro planeta del mal. Ya sabes la responsabilidad del poder, ahora tú les enseñarás a los Zeo Rangers como controlar estos dones. Enséñales a usarlos para la justicia, la decencia y la paz, y no para la venganza, deseos u orgullo egoísta."

Los tres hablaron simultáneamente, "Ten cuidado Kimberly. Tú y los nuevos Rangers son la última esperanza de la Tierra... Recuérdanos. Manténnos en tu corazón y siempre estaremos contigo." Con estas últimas palabras, los fantasmas se convirtieron en rayos de luz y rodearon a Kimberly. Las luces se acercaron a ella, como un último abrazo de grupo desaparecieron en su guardapelo. La habitación, Will y Kim dejaron de brillar y regresaron a la normalidad. Kim secó las lágrimas de alegría de su rostro, mientras Will le sonreía.

"Lo haré" Kimberly dijo luego de un largo silencio, "Por la Tierra, por los Rangers. Bien, Will, déjalo entrar" ella dijo al robot. Will hizo a los cables apartarse, y Thomas entró a la habitación.

"Bien?" Thomas preguntó, sus brazos estaban cruzados.

"Como llegamos a la Luna?" Kim preguntó.

"Grandioso Will! como lo conseguiste?"

"Le dije que si no lo hacía, le arrancarías las vísceras" dijo con un rostro duro. Kim contuvo la risa. Por ahora, la conversación con los santos tendría que ser un secreto.

Thomas sólo vio a Will extrañado, entonces le sonrió a Kim, abrazándola y besándola, "Gracias". Luego de un año de separación, estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos. Kimberly lo vio cálidamente retornando el sentimiento con un beso y un abrazo. El pequeño gato blanco de Rita entró por un agujero, mirando hacia donde estaba Will sus pequeños ojos brillaron rojo ante el plan de retornar el Poder a la Tierra.

Esta historia continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

En la Luna, Thomas y Kimberly se detuvieron en la entrada de la subterránea Cueva de la Decepción, en la base del vacante Palacio de la Luna. El Dragonzord, el vehículo en el cual habían llegado a la Luna, se encontraba parqueado en las cercanías. El Zord estaba equipado con un potente sistema de teleportación que sería capaz de viajar hasta otra galaxia, en caso de que fuera necesario.

"Aquí es hasta donde puedo llegar" Thomas dijo a su esposa, "Debes ir sola a traer el cristal. Tienes un comunicador en caso de que te pierdas o tengas problemas."

"Qué si soy atacada?" Kimberly preguntó, él no le había dado ningún arma.

"No debe haber nada que te ataque. Mantén esto en mente: todo lo que verás ahí, excepto el cristal, es un espejismo para asustar a los de mente débil." Thomas besó a su esposa, "Ten cuidado y buena suerte."

"Purr..." Kim sintió que algo se restregaba contra su pantorrilla.

"Gatita!" Kim levantó una gata blanca, "La mascota de Rita debe haber venido en el Zord con nosotros!"

"Esto es inaceptable!" Thomas gruñó, "Si su alteza descubre donde estoy..."

"Aw, vamos, Tom. Ni que el gato pudiera hablar o algo. De dónde sacó este gato?"

"Um… Australia creo. Fue durante la conquista del pacífico Sur."

"Bien" Kim rascó al gato entre las orejas, "No hay gatos parlantes en Australia. Vamos pelusa, me acompañarás."

Kim puso a la gata en el suelo, mientras entraba a la cueva sigilosamente. Su esposo la observaba con ansiedad. Parte de él trataba de convencerlo de que su ansiedad se debía a los grandes poderes que pronto recibiría. La otra parte le decía que nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Kim. No podría soportar el perderla una segunda vez.

La cueva era obscura y serpenteante. Había una capa de niebla en el piso. Kimberly podía ver la cola de la gata saliendo por encima de la neblina.

Encendió su linterna para iluminar el camino. Aparte de la obscuridad de la caverna, nada parecía demasiado sospechoso. Entonces una figura misteriosa apareció en una esquina. Kim se colocó en posición de pelea, mientras Goldar y Escorpina se acercaban a ella.

"A dónde vas pequeña ex-Pink Ranger?" Goldar dijo.

"Ese cristal le pertenece a Zedd!" Escorpina susurró, "no eres rival para nosotros débil humana! Da la vuelta y corre hacia tu esposo!"

"NO! no voy a regresar!" Kim defendió su espacio mientras los monstruos cargaban hacia ella. Tan sólo la alcanzaron y se disolvieron en humo.

"Sólo un espejismo" Kim suspiró con alivio, luego continuó caminando. Pronto se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Kim tocó las paredes, buscando una entrada secreta. Entonces su mano pareció atravesar la pared de roca como si fuera aire. _Hasta las paredes podrían ser ilusiones_- Kim pensó para si misma, mientras señalaba al gato que la siguiera a través de la pared falsa. La cueva continuaba hacia adelante mucho más lejos de lo que dejaba ver el espejismo. En algún sitio de la obscuridad, Kim pudo ver otras dos siluetas. Levantó la linterna para verlas mejor. Ahí estaban su padre y su madre, dándose la espalda, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía como si acabaran de pelear.

"Mamá, Papá?" Kim llamó.

"Kimberly Ann, nos has decepcionado grandemente" su padre dijo.

"Qué?" Ella se sorprendió y tembló.

"Te casaste con ese monstruo del Green Ranger sólo para salvar tu propio cuello. Zorra cobarde!" Su madre levantó la nariz.

"No..."

"Si no fuera por ti, nuestro planeta nunca habría sido conquistado, y seríamos libres! Eres un error!" Su padre gruñó.

"No por favor!" Kim sollozó.

"Todo es tu culpa! Si no hubieras nacido, aún estaríamos casados! Lo arruinaste todo!" Su madre gritó.

Kim dejó de sollozar inmediatamente, "NO! Ustedes no son mis padres! Nada que yo haya hecho habría provocado que se separaran, mis padres me lo dijeron. Mis verdaderos padres nunca me culparían de sus problemas! Ellos me aman, y yo los amo sin importar que pase." Los padres desaparecieron entre la niebla. Otro reto conquistado, Kimberly continuó su búsqueda por el cristal.

Al final del túnel había un rayo de luz brillando sobre un altar de piedra. En el altar estaba el Cristal Zeo, balanceándose, parecía estar sostenido por una misteriosa fuerza. El cristal irradiaba luz y poder. Kim se maravilló al verlo, mientras lentamente se acercaba al altar del cristal.

"Kim!" Una voz vino de tras de ella. El Green Ranger corrió hacia Kimberly y se detuvo al lado de ella respirando agitadamente, "Gracias a Rita que estás bien. Me estaba preocupando."

"Espera" ella dijo con precaución, "Cómo se que eres real?"

"No te he atacado cierto?" se quitó el casco y pestañeó, "Como sea, estaba preocupado de que te hubieras perdido, así que corrí tras de ti para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien."

"Gracias" Kim sonrió, "Ahora debo traer el cristal...mira!" Kim apuntó hacia el altar, mientras la Reina Rita se detuvo al lado de este riendo.

"Es mío Rangers! Es todo mío! Con esto, destruiré a los dos, humanos inservibles" gritó.

"Tenemos que obtener el cristal antes..." Thomas comenzó.

"No, espera!" Kim notó, _'ella no se ha acercado al cristal'_ "debe ser otro espejismo" la suposición de Kimberly fue correcta, la imagen de Rita desapareció. "Sí! Lo sabía!" Kim dijo mientras se acercaba al Cristal Zeo.

"Espera" Thomas dijo duramente.

"Ahora qué?" Kim estaba desconcertada.

"Aléjate del cristal, Ranger!" sacó su espada y apuntó hacia Kimberly.

"Tú no eres real! El verdadero Thomas nunca me heriría!" Kim retó. El gato ronroneó mientras llegaba al final.

"Ah si" el uniforme de Thomas desapareció, dejándolo en su forma civil, sin armas, "Si no puedo usar armas..."

"No! aléjate de mi!" Kim cerró sus puños mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

"Ríndete preciosa. Tu tiempo se acabó. No tienes ningún poder. Ríndete a mi!" La respuesta de Kimberly fue una patada justo en la quijada y un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo noqueó. _Trini me enseño bien_- Kimberly pensó para si misma, mientras el espejismo se desvanecía. Kim se acercó al cristal, mientras este se volvía más brillante. Lo tocó, y una corriente de energía fluyó hacia su cuerpo. Kim gritó por la conmoción y el miedo, mientras el campo de fuerza buscaba en su mente y su corazón cualquier muestra de maldad, sin encontrar ninguna. En su mente, Kim vio sus antiguas batallas con Rita, los días que luchó valientemente, con todo su ser. Ella y sus amigos eran imparables. Entonces, una celestial voz fue escuchada en su mente.

"Kimberly...soy Zordon...has sido muy valiente para venir aquí...estoy orgulloso de ti...Toma el Cristal Zeo, recluta cinco Rangers incluyéndote a ti, y libera a este mundo de la ira de Rita y Zedd...ve mi niña...y que el Poder te proteja..."

"Adelante Power Rangers!" Tres jóvenes voces se escucharon de algún lado. Kim retuvo el cristal en sus manos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría y amor. Se sintió libre de toda la culpa y vergüenza que había dentro de su corazón desde hacía tanto. Triunfantemente, corrió hacia afuera de la cueva, el gato junto a ella. Salió de la cueva, donde Thomas estaba sentado esperando.

Se levantó inmediatamente al verla con el cristal.

"Es...es ese?" estaba impresionado.

"Sipi, esto va a salvar al mundo!" Kim dijo. Thomas tomó el Cristal Zeo y lo observó, sonriendo.

"Es hermoso, tanto poder..." entonces el cristal brilló violentamente, cegando al Green Ranger y provocando que lo botara.

"Casi estabas pensando conservarlo para ti, no es así?" Kim dijo mientras recogía el cristal.

Thomas sonrió maliciosamente, "Volvamos a la villa de Stone Canyon. Debes estar exhausta. Yo malditamente lo estoy." Entonces un beep fue escuchado del comunicador de Thomas.

"Si, qué?" Dijo fríamente.

"Perdón Teniente" la voz de Will se escuchó, "pero los Mechlocks reportaron el escape de los líderes de los Serafines."

"Qué! Cómo pudieron escapar? Esos zombies incompetentes! Buscaré a los rebeldes yo mismo!" Thomas dijo.

"No hieras a mis amigos Thomas" Kimberly puso su mano en el hombro de él, "Ellos son los próximos Power Rangers."

"Lo dices en serio!" Thomas la observó, "Bueno, pensándolo bien, ellos fueron los únicos de tú patético ejercito que pelearon realmente" dijo con arrogancia.

"Ven acá gatita...huh?" Kim vio hacia abajo, el gato había desaparecido, "Gatita! Dónde estás?"

"No te preocupes por el gato de Rita. Lo encontraremos después. Ahora, tenemos que encontrar a tus llamados Rangers." Thomas tomó a Kim por los brazos y la jaló al Dragonzord, para dirigirse a la tierra

Rita se sentó en su trono, sosteniéndose la cabeza, gruñendo por su dolor de cabeza crónico. El horrible olor de Rito no ayudaba en nada a que se le quitara. Mientras el idiota de su hermano hacía ruido con sus axilas, Rita estaba preocupada por el paradero de su mejor soldado. Quizá había sido destruido-se escandalizo- o capturado. Zedd había hecho cosas como esas antes. Antes de que se volviera paranoica y llamara a todo un ejercito para buscar a Thomas, su gata blanca entro corriendo al cuarto.

"Gatita!" Rita gritó gustosa, "ven acá pelusa! Que me ha traído el gato hoy?" La gata se detuvo en dos patas, mientras su tamaño cambiaba. En lugar de un animal, apareció una joven mujer rubia, ojos azules y de figura alta y esbelta. Usaba un uniforme blanco, rematado en el cuello y las mangas con pelusa blanca. Sonrió a su ama.

"Se donde está el Green Ranger" dijo a la Reina.

"Dónde está, Katherine?" Rita la urgió "Está vivo? Fue capturado?"

"No, mi reina, él está a salvo" dijo con acento Australiano, "Un momento después de la batalla, estaba en la celda con el Blue Ranger muerto y su esposa."

"Kimberly? Le dije que no desperdiciara mi tiempo buscándola! Le ordené que la olvidara por completo!"

"No sólo están reunidos, han viajado a la Luna y han obtenido el Cristal Zeo de la Cueva de la Decepción. El teniente Oliver hará sus propios Rangers."

"NO!" gritó, metiendo la cara en sus manos, "No más Rangers! Oh, Cómo pudo desobedecerme así? Espera!" los ojos de Rita se iluminaron, "Thomas dijo algo antes acerca de un propio equipo, los Dark Rangers o algo así. Quizá planee usar a esos Rangers para destruir a Zedd. Heh, heh, Podría utilizar más guerreros como Thomas. Con los poderes del Cristal Zeo, seré invencible!"

"Es usted terriblemente brillante mi Reina" Katherine bajó la cabeza con respeto. En alguna parte de su mente, Katherine sintió que había otra razón por la cual Rita no quería que Thomas encontrara a Kimberly. Rita era muy posesiva respecto a él, lo llamaba las 24 horas del día, siete días a la semana. Thomas era pendiente, eficiente, y tan guapo como el mismo diablo. Con su estatura, gracia, forma muscular, ojos obscuros y cabello largo, nadie se sorprendería de que Rita se sintiera atraída hacia él. No había mujer en el reino que no deseara a Thomas. Katherine no era una excepción.

"Dónde estamos?" Adam despertó en medio de un desierto junto a su esposa y sus dos amigos. Los cuatro habían escapado de los Mechlocks y salido al desierto rumbo al Castillo a liberar a sus líder. En lugar de ello, una fuerte tormenta de arena les había dificultado el camino, haciendo que se perdieran, llenos de arena a causa del viento, y cansados por su última batalla, Rocky, Adam, Aisha y Tanya habían perdido el conocimiento en medio del desierto.

"Shh, cálmate" una tierna voz fue escuchada, mientras un paño húmedo era colocado en la frente de Adam. Él vio hacia arriba para ver a Kimberly arrodillada a su lado, sonriéndole.

"Madam Oliver!" Adam saltó por la sorpresa, "Nosotros veníamos a salvarte! Cómo escapaste?"

"Es una larga historia" Kim sonrió, "bueno, debo ir a ver a los otros, quédate aquí y descansa."

"Estoy bien, en serio" Adam se levantó y observó a Tanya, que aun dormía, "Tanya? Estás bien?" sacudió levemente el hombro de Tanya. La joven Africana gimió suavemente, diciéndole a Adam que estaba bien. Adam abrió su cantimplora, abrochada a su cinturón para casos de emergencia, y le dio un trago de agua. Tanya se reanimó inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, Kimberly dio a Rocky y Aisha un trago de agua fría, para refrescarlos. En un momento los cuatro estuvieron despiertos y alerta. La joven Serafín observó los alrededores. Parecían estar en medio de las ruinas de un gran edificio. En el centro de las ruinas había una cripta de piedra, con esculturas de las grandes batallas de los Power Rangers en las paredes.

"Fue apropiado que los trajera a este lugar" Kim cruzó sus brazos, "Es aquí donde recibí mis poderes de Pink Ranger, y es aquí donde ustedes recibirán los suyos."

"Podrías repetir eso?" Aisha estaba confundida. Kim levantó un objeto envuelto en un paño. La ex-Pink Ranger lo destapó, revelando un brillante cristal.

"Esto" Kim lo mostró, "es el Cristal Zeo. Tiene el poder de dar a cinco jóvenes guerreros la fuerza y habilidades de los Power Rangers. Estaba escondido para prevenir el que cayese en malas manos, pero ahora que ha sido encontrado, nos da la oportunidad de salvar a nuestro mundo."

"Quieres que nosotros seamos los próximos Rangers?" la boca de Rocky se abrió por la sorpresa, "pero…pero nosotros nunca podríamos ser como los mártires Rangers."

"Correcto" Kimberly dijo, "Ustedes no son Jason, Zack, Trini, o Billy. Ellos son únicos e irreemplazables dentro de mi corazón. Pero ustedes cuatro" extendió sus manos al grupo, "son tan únicos como ellos eran. Cada uno de ustedes, aporta algo diferente al equipo. Aisha, tu valentía y espíritu inquebrantable son importantes. Adam, tu humildad y paciencia en tiempos duros son únicos. Tanya, tu gran fe y amabilidad nos dan esperanzas. Y tú Rocky, tu coraje y tu torcido sentido del humor me inspira a vivir cuando siento que ya no hay nada por que hacerlo. En otras palabras, No puedo pensar en nadie más que prefiera para poseer estos poderes."

Con esto, Kimberly levantó el cristal hacia el cielo, mientras este brillaba, los cinco estaban en círculo, el cristal irradiaba cinco brillos, cada uno de diferente color. Brillaban sobre sus cabezas, mientras cada uno era envuelto en estos colores. El cristal bajó un poco su brillo y en lugar de los cinco jóvenes, estaban cinco Power Rangers. Sus trajes eran muy diferentes a los de los Rangers originales. Eran uniformes de un color sólido, con guantes blancos y botas de orilla dorada, cuellos y cinturones dorados. Las chicas tenían una falda corta sobre sus trajes. En lugar de animales, sus cascos variaban en las formas del visor. Los nuevos Rangers se quitaron lentamente los cascos y observaron sus trajes.

"Soy el nuevo Blue Ranger" Rocky vio al triángulo en su casco.

"Increíble" Aisha pasó sus dedos por las líneas paralelas que se encontraban en su casco amarillo. Adam se quitó el casco y notó que su visor tenía forma de rectángulo, pero el color lo desconcertó, "Blanco? No recuerdo haber visto un White Ranger antes." Adam observó a Tanya, mirando al óvalo rosado de su casco.

"Rosa…oh, Madam Oliver, lo siento tanto, sé que ese era tu color!" Tanya vio a Kimberly, quien no parecía estar molesta.

"Esta bien Tanya," Kimberly sonrió mientras sostenía el casco rojo con una estrella bajo el brazo, "Es una nueva era, eso significa nuevos colores." Los otros Rangers observaron a sus líder, y sonrieron con deleite.

"Por parte de los Zeo Power Rangers, Sra. Kimberly Oliver, puedo decir que estás SORPRENDENTE en rojo!" Kim hizo una pose mientras los otros Rangers reían.

"Por los Power Rangers, y un nuevo comienzo!" Kim colocó su mano al centro. Los otros cuatro colocaron sus manos también, una sobre otra. Kimberly continuó, "Puedo sentirlo. Mientras esto dure, nuestro mundo estará a salvo de la maldad de una vez y para siempre. Recuerden, el poder será fuerte si trabajamos juntos como equipo. Tengan cuidado. Un gran poder se convierte en una gran responsabilidad. Acuérdense del Green Ranger-dejó que sus poderes lo corrompieran. En poco tiempo aprenderán a controlar sus poderes -utilícenlos para la justicia, nunca para la venganza o para el derramamiento de sangre. Pongo mi fe en ustedes, mis amigos."

"Y nosotros en ti Kimberly" Aisha apretó su mano. Los Rangers levantaron sus manos saltando en el aire, gritando de alegría. Kimberly vio la cripta y se inclinó con respeto, los otros Rangers también lo hicieron. La Red Ranger tocó la puerta de la cripta, y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Espiando a los nuevos Rangers detrás de una parte de una pared de piedra, Thomas sonrió a la idea de su propio ejercito. Sus ojos brillaron verde, mientras su gesto se convertía en una sonrisa triste.

De pronto, en piso bajo los Rangers tembló. El brilló del cristal se apagó, adhiriendo a los Rangers al suelo. Los Zeo Rangers trataron de liberarse, pero el suelo desapareció debajo de ellos. Los Rangers cayeron al vacío, gritando.

"Kimberly!" el Green Ranger saltó de su escondite, pero una fuerza misteriosa lo lanzó lejos mientras los Zeo Rangers desaparecían en lo desconocido.

Esta historia continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

El Green Ranger llegó frente a la Reina, mientras esta le sonreía amenazante desde su trono. Rita sabía dónde había estado, así que pretendía estar furiosa contra el joven Ranger. Rito y Finster observaban ansiosos, mientras que el Teniente parecía muy calmado.

"Bien" Rita tomó su cetro, "Jovencito, tienes algo que decirme."

"Mi querida Emperatriz, déjeme explicarle" Thomas comenzó.

"Silencio!" Rita gritó, mientras el Green Ranger se hincaba. La Reina continuó, "Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Green Ranger. Nunca debiste desobedecerme, ni menos abandonarme en medio de una batalla …"

"Fue luego de derrotar al enemigo" Thomas protestó.

"…Corriste tras de tu inservible concubina" Rita dijo, "Viajaste a la Luna en una Búsqueda del tesoro, y lo que es peor…usaste ese tesoro para resucitar a los Power Rangers, la misma fuerza contra la que fuiste elegido para combatir!"

"Todo fue por el bien del Imperio, su gracia" Thomas se inclinó en sobre sus rodillas tocando la orilla del vestido de Rita. La Reina retiro su vestido de los dedos del Ranger, subiendo la nariz a modo de disgusto.

"Levántate!" ella ordenó.

"Verá, su grandeza" Thomas bajó la cabeza, "Sólo una fuerza como los Power Rangers pueden derrotar a Lord Zedd de una vez por todas. Casi fuimos derrotados en la batalla de hoy-No podemos arriesgarnos a perder otra batalla."

"Qué te hace pensar que los Rangers pueden derrotar a Zedd, si tú fácilmente destruiste a los originales?" Rita puso sus puños en sus caderas.

"Permítales pensar que luchan por el bien de la Tierra. Una vez acabemos con Zedd, el planeta será realmente suyo para la eternidad."

"Una vez que Zedd se vaya, no habrá mas utilidad para los Rangers," Rita sonrió, tomando el rostro de Thomas entre sus manos, "Puedo tomar el poder del Cristal Zeo para mi, y convertirme en el ser más poderoso del universo!"

"Que le hace pensar que no lo es aun?" Thomas sonrió, poniendo sus manos en los codos de ella. Rita rió, y lo observó por un momento. Las cejas de Thomas se arquearon en sorpresa ante la extraña expresión de Rita, mientras ella lentamente acercó su rostro al de él. El joven se alejó rápidamente en alarma, "Mi emperatriz? Qué está haciendo?"

Rita somató los pies, cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, "Vete! Sigue a los Rangers, y repórtame de sus progreso. Ayúdalos a salir si es necesario, pero no regreses hasta que Zedd esté destruido. Esa es tu única misión por ahora!"

Luego de dar su mandato al Green Ranger, Rita se fue rumbo a sus habitaciones privadas. Rito la siguió, mientras el gato blanco se acariciaba contra las pantorrillas de Thomas.

Rito observó a su hermana mientras esta explotaba en su cama, sollozando violentamente, "Rita Repulsa! En qué estabas pensando hace un momento? Tratando de besar a un humano? Eww! Ni siquiera yo soy tan repulsivo! Que diría papá?" a Rita, por el momento, no le importaba lo que su hermano trataba de decirle.

"Lo quiero" ella dijo mientras las calientes lágrimas lavaban su pesado maquillaje, "No entiendo porqué no puedo poseerlo completamente. El ama a Kimberly, pero eso cambiará. Lo tendré, lo tendré todo para mi, no me importa el precio!

Los Zeo Rangers no podían creer lo que veían. Luego de caminar por un sistema de túneles, se detuvieron en el medio de un vasto Centro de Mando. Cientos de luces brillaban, las paredes de hierro relumbraban, y pantallas de video resplandecían. Este Centro de Mando era diez veces más grande que el antiguo. En una pared, los uniformes de los antiguos Rangers estaban en unos maniquíes tras una ventana de cristal. Las armas estaban montadas en el medio de los uniformes. Kimberly resolló mientras tocaba las casillas de vidrio donde estaba una copia de su antiguo traje. Los otros se detuvieron con gran admiración y sorpresa.

"Que les parece?" una voz les hablo. Fuera de una alcoba, en otra pared, apareció Will, pero esta vez, no estaba vestido con sus bandas de cuero, sino que en un traje azul metálico, y con un escudo rojo que cubría sus hombros, pecho y parte de la espalda. Tenía bandas metálicas doradas al rededor de sus tobillos y muñecas, y sus pies y manos revelaban completamente los circuitos que había en estas. Will tenía coderas y rodilleras doradas, y un emblema iluminado en el escudo. En cierto modo se parecía a Alpha-5, sólo que más alto y delgado. Los "lentes" de Will tenían borde dorado, y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro artificial.

"Billy...quiero decir Will...creí que...De dónde salió todo esto?" Kim preguntó.

"El Centro de Acceso siempre estuvo aquí. Tomó un milenio crearlo, fue hecho en caso de que el Centro de Mando fuera atacado y destruido. Descubrí su existencia por medio de una computadora y equipo salvado del antiguo Centro de Mando. Guardé la información en la computadora viviente. Como coincidencia, de ese modo averigüé de la existencia del Cristal Zeo."

Los otros Rangers sonreían a Will con admiración. Rocky habló primero.

"Te ves como un Mechlock-es decir, por los cables y todo- también pareces..."

"San William?" Will hizo su cabeza hacia adelante, mientras los cables alrededor de su cuero cabelludo se separaban, revelando un cerebro humano. Tanya cubrió su boca con disgusto, mientras los ojos de Adam y Aisha se abrieron completamente. Unos cuantos tubos sostenían el cerebro en su lugar, proporcionándole el oxígeno y fluidos necesarios.

"Si, amigos de Kimberly, es el cerebro de William Cranston, o Billy, como Kim suele llamarme. En caso de que no lo hayan visto, el Green Ranger tiene una pequeña cicatriz en un ojo. Usando lo ultimo de mis poderes de Blue Ranger, trate de herirlo con mi lanza, pero fallé. El Green Ranger conservó mi cerebro, y mi médula espinal como un trofeo, no le fue útil, sino que hasta las naves del Imperio de las Máquinas atacaron la Tierra y fueron vencidos por el Tte. Oliver tomando materiales de ellos y creando la criatura que soy hoy. La verdad es, que fui un prototipo de Mechlock-una combinación de material orgánico con maquinaria." Al terminar Will de hablar, los compañeros de Kimberly se hincaron en el suelo en señal de respeto.

"No, por favor" Will los exhortó a levantarse, "Como mis compañeros 'santos', fui sólo un adolescente ordinario, con todas las fallas y defectos que implica." Los Rangers sonrieron, mientras Will les dio la mano uno a uno. Kim se acercó a Will y lo besó en su mejilla metálica. Will sonrió ante este dulce gesto, "Oh, ay ay ay!" El cyborg Ranger dijo. Kim lo observó brevemente, entonces comenzó a reír. Los otros no comprendieron la broma, pero la risa de sus líder fue tan contagiosa, que todos acabaron riendo. Se sentía bien reír de este modo, después de años de tristeza y angustia.

Will se dirigió a los nuevos Rangers, "Ahora, para derrotar a Zedd, necesitarán armas fuertes. Los antiguos Zords fueron destruidos luego del Gran Eclipse."

"Recuerdo eso" Kim dijo, "luego de que Jason fue asesinado, y Goldar comenzó a destruir la ciudad, los Rangers que quedábamos, utilizamos los Zords como último intento de detenerlo. Entonces, Rita hizo un eclipse de sol, cortando la fuente de poder del Megazord. Sin energía, los Zords fueron vulnerables a los ataques de Goldar, Escorpina y el Green Ranger. Nuestros Zords fueron acabados" Kim recordó el chirrido de su propio Pterodactilo quemándose entre las flamas frente a sus ojos, junto a los otros Zords.

"Rita bloqueó el sol permanentemente cuando la ciudad y el área completa fueron destruidas por una poderosa bomba. Para evitar que alguien reconstruyera los Zords. Sus cristales" Will apuntó hacia el cristal, mientras este apareció frente a él en un destello, "Tienen suficiente poder para sostener unos nuevos Zords." Los rostros de los Rangers se iluminaron mientras Will les mostraba sus nuevos Zords en la pantalla visora en una de las paredes.

Estos Zords eran robots gigantes humanoides, con grandes alas de metal, grandes máquinas robustamente construidas, con rostros humanos y con cumbres doradas sobre sus cabezas. El Yellow Zord sostuvo sus dagas, el Blue Zord sostuvo una larga espada. El White Zord tenía un hacha, el Pink Zord aparecía sin armas. El Red Zord sostenía en sus manos un arco de varias cuerdas y flechas.

"Parecen ángeles" Tanya suspiró.

"Estos son los Seraphim (serafines) Zords, llamados así en honor a sus valientes fuerzas rebeldes" Will explicó. "Son máquinas de combate eficientes, cada una con habilidades especiales que pronto descubrirán. Son rápidos y ágiles. También tienen la habilidad de volar, en caso de batallas aéreas. Estas nuevas máquinas son más poderosas que los viejos Zords."

"Bien, cuando iremos por ese Zedd?" Rocky chocó su puño contra su otra mano.

"Los Power Rangers nunca inician una batalla hasta ser atacados" Will le amonestó.

"Pero Zedd ya atacó a la Reina! Hubo una gran batalla hace poco en el desierto" Aisha protestó, "Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ataque otra vez, y los santos sabrán que tan poderoso será Zedd esta vez.."

"lo sé, pero es una de las cargas de ser un Ranger," respondió, "Si atacamos sin ser provocados, no seríamos mejores que el Green Ranger." Por la esquina de su ojo, Will notó que Tanya reprimía un bostezo.

"Perdóneme, Sir William, no es que esté aburrida, es que ..." Tanya se sonrojó.

"Estás cansada. Todos han tenido un día traumatizante" los ojos artificiales de Will brillaron, "Les sugiero que tomen un pequeño descanso aquí. Les daré lo que necesiten para estar cómodos."

"Buena idea. No acostumbramos medio morir de cansancio" Adam estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

"No se ustedes" Aisha sonrió, "pero creo que me costará dormir esta noche."

"Bueno, trata de permanecer callada Aisha" Tanya colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adam y sonrió. Adam la acarició y sonrió con vergüenza.

Mas tarde esa noche, los Rangers durmieron rodeándose unos a otros, en bolsas de dormir y almohadas de sus respectivo color. Will se recargaba, conectando sus cables al Centro de Mando. Adam y Tanya dormían abrazados, el cuadro perfecto de paz y felicidad. Kimberly abrió un ojo, viendo a la joven pareja y pensando en la suerte que tenían de estar juntos. Recordaba el día que Adam le pidió que presidiera su boda con Tanya. Era un gran honor para ella-unir en matrimonio a dos de sus amigos, "En las buenas o en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarse, honrrarse, y cuidarse mientras estén vivos..." Kim cerró los ojos para soñar, pero de pronto la habitación se agitó violentamente. Los Rangers despertaron inmediatamente en alerta. Saltaron de sus camas, mientras una imagen se formaba en la pantalla visora.

"Caven!" el Green Ranger comandaba a patrulleros y Mechlocks cavando el suelo cerca de la cripta, "Caven rápido! Los Rangers y el Cristal Zeo deben estar por aquí en algún lado! Encuéntrenlos cueste lo que cueste, pero no toquen la cripta!"

"Oh no!" Aisha dijo, "Qué ocurrirá si encuentra este lugar?"

"No lo encontrará" Will salió de una pared, " sólo alguien que posea un Cristal Zeo puede entrar. De otro modo, sólo estará dando vueltas por el laberinto de afuera por unas horas."

"Si encuentra este lugar" Kim dijo sombríamente, "Lo va a destruir, como el antiguo Centro de Mando."

"Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado" la voz del Green Ranger se escuchó por la pantalla, "Mechlocks, patrulleros, quítense del camino! Dragonzord, inicia la secuencia de taladrado, ahora!" El grupo se desalojó cuando la flauta de Thomas sonó. La cola del Dragonzord giró como un taladro y se enterró en el suelo, causando un temblor general. La cola cortó una especie de red de cables de permeabilidad. Will gritó del dolor físico y psíquico que le producía el estar conectado con la computadora viviente. Los Zeo Rangers casi saltan del susto cuando las luces se activaron y las computadoras zumbaron.

"Will!" Adam se acercó a Will, mientras el Ranger de cables caía hincado, sosteniéndose la cabeza. "Will, estás bien?"

"Lo...lo estaré. Te doy mi gratitud por tu genuina preocupación, amigo" Will gruñó, "Es muy desventajoso tener un cerebro hiperactivo en un organismo hipersensitivo."

"Entonces consigamos la aspirina para ese dolor!" Aisha levantó sus puños.

"Puede esto considerarse como una 'provocación'?" Rocky preguntó.

"Debo teleportarlos fuera. Tengan cuidado, Rangers" Will presionó varios botones en el panel de control, y en cinco columnas de luz, los Rangers salieron a la superficie, a la orilla del recientemente creado cráter.

"Green Ranger!" Kimberly llamó a su esposo, Thomas bajó su flauta.

"Kimberly! Estás bien!" corrió a su lado, pero fue detenido por los otros cuatro Rangers. Estos sacaron sus pistolas y las apuntaron al Green Ranger, forzándolo a mantener su distancia.

"Zeo Rangers" Kimberly hizo un gesto a sus compañeros de que se calmaran, "Cálmense, no creo que quiera herirnos." Los Rangers comenzaron a protestar, pero guardaron sus armas.

"Que demonios pasó?" Thomas preguntó a su esposa.

"Nada, solamente... caímos por una parte débil del suelo, en un viejo túnel. Estuvimos caminando por ahí hasta ahora."

A Thomas le pareció muy sospechosa la explicación de Kimberly, pero fingió aceptarla, por ahora. "Como sea. Ahora que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar nuestro ataque contra Lord Zedd!"

"No podemos" Rocky dijo, "No debemos iniciar una batalla sin una provocación. Antiguo código de los Power Rangers."

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron verde con enojo, "Que es esa basura del 'Antiguo código de los Power Rangers' los antiguos Rangers están MUERTOS! Sus tan aclamado 'código' fue destruido! Esto es mas importante que sus Santos patéticos! Esto es sobre poder, honor, mayormente para nuestra amada Reina y su Imperio. Ahora, quieren perderlo todo, quieren que todo lo que hemos construido en estos años sea destruido por un impostor sólo porque 'No podemos iniciar una batalla sin una provocación'?" Thomas dijo una obscenidad que podría haberse escuchado en el próximo continente, "Cómo pueden tan sólo pensar en ustedes?"

"No estamos pensando sólo en nosotros, Teniente" Adam observó al Green Ranger, "Pensamos en nuestras familias, las cuales aun están bajo arresto domiciliario; en la gran cantidad de vidas destruidas por tu Reina. No daríamos ni el trasero de una rata por ese imperio. Hacemos esto por la humanidad, por nuestro derecho de vivir en libertad y con dignidad." Mientras Adam hablaba, uno de los Mechlocks se acercó al Green Ranger y susurró algo a su oído.

"Hmm? Lo siento White Ranger, no te estaba poniendo atención" Thomas vio a Adam fríamente, "mientras nos dabas tu conmovedor sermón, acerca de los derechos humanos y todo eso, fui informado de que Lord Zedd descubrió Stone Canyon. Está enviando a su ejercito a ejecutar a cada ser humano que viva ahí. Ahora Rangers," Thomas dijo triunfante, "Vendrán conmigo y lucharán, o dejarán a sus gente sufrir?" Los Rangers se vieron unos a otros con horror y alarma. Kim bajó la cabeza. No tenían elección, debían luchar junto con el Green Ranger.

"Considera esto una tregua temporal" Kim vio a su esposo, "A Stone Canyon, rápido!"

Esta historia continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Los Zeo Rangers y el teniente Oliver se dirigen a Stone Canyon en el Dragonzord, para presenciar una segunda invasión al territorio subterráneo. Esta vez, eran las fuerzas de Lord Zedd las que atacaban. Quinientos patrulleros escalaban los precipicios de los túneles llegando hasta ellos. Los

Mechlocks bloqueaban la entrada de las cuevas, rasgando violentamente a los intrusos, pero el gran número de patrulleros los superaba. Los gruñidos de Zedd se escuchaban entre los túneles, más allá de los Mechlocks hasta las cavernas, dónde estos esperaban su ataque.

"Puedes teleportarnos adentro?" La nueva Red Ranger preguntó a Thomas.

"Iniciando secuencia de teleportación!" Thomas presionó unos cuantos botones en el panel de control del Dragonzord. Seis columnas de luz llevaron a los Rangers hasta la caverna interna.

Los Mechlocks peleaban contra los patrulleros, pero estaban siendo rápidamente superados en número. Después de todo, sólo eran cincuenta Mechlocks, algunos de ellos estaban hechos de los Serafines caídos. Los habitantes de Stone Canyon, se escondían en las cuevas más pequeñas.

"Miren!" un pequeño niño apuntó a los seis guerreros, cuando estos se materializaron en la caverna, "Son los Power Rangers! Han vuelto de la muerte!" Murmullos de sorpresa, y alegría se escucharon entre los humanos.

"Pero que hace el Green Ranger con ellos?" notó un anciano.

"Patrulleros!" Escorpina apareció en una de las entradas, "destruyan a esos que pretenden ser Rangers!"

"Ustedes cinco, háganse cargo de los patrulleros" Thomas ordenó a los Rangers, "Yo pelearé con Escorpina."

"No vas a ayudarnos a pelear contra los patrulleros?" demandó el Blue Ranger.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mis preciados poderes que ayudar a un grupo de débiles humanos que ni siquiera pueden defenderse a si mismos. Ustedes, por otro lado, están obligados a defender a la especie humana, una molestia con la que yo nunca tendré que lidiar." Rocky frunció el ceño bajo su máscara ante la arrogancia del Green Ranger.

Thomas saltó varios pies en el aire y atacó a Escorpina. Los dos rodaron por el suelo mientras la dama monstruo luchaba para liberarse. Entonces, con un tono de la Daga, Escorpina y el Green Ranger desaparecieron en un destello de luz verde obscuro. Los dos ex - amigos se materializaron en medio del desierto. "Fue aquí donde nos quedamos" Escorpina susurró, "y es aquí donde terminaremos, de una vez por todas!"

Los patrulleros obedecieron a su líder en la orden de atacar a los guerreros. Los Zeo Rangers prepararon su ataque en una formación unificada, concentrándose en el punto débil de sus adversarios. Rocky y Adam lanzaron sólidos puños a dos patrulleros, acabándolos. Aisha hizo una patada de tornado, destruyendo cinco patrulleros a la vez. Tanya utilizó el entrenamiento marcial que Adam le había enseñado y acabó con otros tres patrulleros.

Kimberly hizo una serie de saltos hacia atrás, forzando a los patrulleros a seguirla. Cuando sus enemigos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Kim saltó en el aire, hizo un split, pateando a dos patrulleros y tirando a otros cinco.

Luego de una hora, los Zeo Rangers habían acabado con la mitad de los patrulleros.

"Aún hay mas de doscientos patrulleros!" Rocky jadeó por el ejercicio.

"Cómo los derrotaremos?" Adam estaba ocupado con cuatro patrulleros a la vez.

"Sólo asegúrense de que no ataquen a los civiles!" Kim gritó mientras pateaba otros cinco patrulleros.

Pero entonces, un patrullero salió cargando a dos niños que gritaban de la caverna del orfanatorio. Tanya saltó hasta la terraza en la que se encontraba el secuestrador y lo pateó en el pecho. El patrullero se desintegró soltando a los niños. Los pequeños corrieron de vuelta a la cueva. Tanya peleaba con un patrullero, cuando otro salió a su espalda y la tomó por los brazos. La Pink Ranger luchó para librarse, de pronto una pequeña piedra voló hasta la cabeza del patrullero y lo aturdió. El patrullero la soltó, y vio en la dirección de la que había venido la piedra. Entonces otra piedra llegó y le dio justo en la "Z", destruyéndolo instantáneamente. Tanya acabó con el otro patrullero, y buscó a su misterioso benefactor. Fuera de las sombras de las cavernas, un niño de casi doce años apareció, sosteniendo una onda. El pequeño de cabello castaño sonrió tímidamente a la Pink Ranger, y entonces regresó a la cueva.

"Gracias!" dijo Tanya al misterioso jovencito, y saltó de vuelta con los otros Rangers. El equipo se reunió, cientos de patrulleros los rodeaban.

"Kimberly" Will le habló telepáticamente por el guardapelo, llamen a sus armas y únanlas. Creo que les darán una buena sorpresa".

"Rangers" Kim dijo a sus compañeros, "llamen a sus armas y únanlas con la mía!" Los Rangers levantaron sus armas en el aire y las unieron. Una tempestad multicolor los rodeó, cientos de rayos de color atacaron a los patrulleros. Aniquilando a los intrusos en un destello, los patrulleros fueron reducidos a polvo en segundos. Las personas celebraban, gritando de júbilo.

"Debes volver al lado de la Reina Rita Repulsa ahora, o enfrentar la furia de los Power Rangers del Cristal Zeo!"

"Tú y tu 'ejercito' no me asustan, desleal! Eres tú quien debe rendirse a Lord Zedd! Repulsa es débil, únete al verdadero regidor del universo!"

"De verdad piensas eso, Escorpina?" Thomas preguntó, "O Goldar te metió esas frases sin sentido en la cabeza, literalmente?" Escorpina se sonrojó.

Thomas sabía lo que decía-El estaba en los pasillos del castillo esa noche que Goldar tuvo una escena. Frustrado por ser suplantado por un humano, Goldar sacaba su ira contra lo que fuera. Escorpina trató de calmarlo, besó su rostro peludo y masajeó sus grandes músculos. En ese momento, a Goldar no le gustó ser tocado, así que la atacó, lanzándola contra una pared. Sus gritos de ayuda se escucharon por todos los corredores, pero lo único que Thomas pudo hacer fue escuchar como Goldar lastimaba a su 'tan' amada con las puertas cerradas-.

"Cállate!" la dama asesina gritó al Ranger. Sacó su espada y se lanzó contra él, Thomas apenas pudo evadir su espada envenenada.

"Lamento que esto tenga que terminar así, vieja amiga" Thomas frunció el ceño mientras blandía su Espada Sombría, "Quizá nos encontremos de nuevo, en otra vida!"

Los dos guerreros cruzaron espadas, el sonido de estas se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Siguieron así, golpe tras golpe, apenas evadiendo los ataques uno del otro. Los combatientes estaban demasiado igual, golpe por golpe. Eran espadachines ambos, cada uno bloqueaba los ataques del otro. Mientras Thomas trataba de barrer las piernas de Escorpina, ella saltaba en el aire, evadiéndolo. Ella hizo entonces una patada de tornado, haciéndolo retroceder. Thomas gruñó y siseó como serpiente, mientras le daba a ella en el rostro con el dorso de su puño. Escorpina siseó como un gato, mientras la violencia se hacía mayor. A pesar de su ira, los dos combatientes no podían dejar que esta los controlara. Una distracción podría significar la muerte. Luego de media hora, los dos guerreros hicieron una tregua, jadeando, con el sudor cayendo de sus frentes.

"Tú" Escorpina jadeó, "eres un excelente guerrero para ser mortal. Constantemente temía que llegara el día en que nos enfrentáramos."

"Tú tampoco estás mal" Thomas bajó la cabeza, "para alguien que se ve como de mi edad. Ambos sabemos que ninguno ganará. Únete a mi Escorpina. La Reina Rita estará enojada, pero puedo conseguir que perdone tu traición." Thomas extendió su mano, pero Escorpina la aventó. "Escorpina, por favor!" Thomas pidió, "Como mi vieja amiga..." El Green Ranger no pudo finalizar la frase, una esfera plateada calló a los pies de Escorpina y explotó. Thomas fue lanzado lejos. Escorpina gritó, luego gruñó mientras se transformaba de la bella a la bestia.

"Olvídalo niño!" desde un precipicio, Lord Zedd gritó, "Escorpina es mía! Ahora pícaro Ranger, ríndete a mi o muere!"

"Nunca!" Thomas gritó, "Nunca traicionaré a mi Reina! Y si muero, será por el honor de la Emperatriz Rita Repulsa!"

"Niño tonto" Zedd brilló, "Ataca preciosa!"

Escorpina gruñó y trató de pisar al Green Ranger. Él saltó lejos de ahí. Con un tono de su Daga, el Dragonzord apareció. Agachándose tras un gran roca, Thomas controlaba el Zord y este peleaba contra Escorpina. Ella lanzó su cola al Dragonzord, y este echó chispas por el impacto. Con una serie de notas, Thomas activó los misiles de las fauces del Zord. Y le disparó justo en la cara, dejándola ciega. La dama monstruo gritó de dolor, mientras el Zord le daba puñetazos en la cabeza. Escorpina calló, frotando sus ojos mientras estos sangraban.

El Dragonzord estaba listo para acabarla, cuando de la nada apareció Goldar, sosteniéndole los brazos por detrás, mientras Escorpina se recuperaba. Ella blandió su espada, cortando el metal. En su desesperación, Thomas tocó otra melodía. Esta causó que la cola del Zord diera vueltas y golpeara a Goldar en la entraña. Goldar gruñó de dolor. El mono de oro se hizo hacia atrás, y vio que sangraba. Nada grave, sólo una leve cortada, pero dolía lo suficiente para enojar al guerrero simio. El Zord levantó su cola para golpear a Goldar.

Escorpina tomó ventaja de la distracción del Zord y lo pateó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara. El Dragonzord estaba peleando contra dos monstruos solo, pero no sólo eso, estos eran más fuertes que los monstruos de Rita.

Zedd rió ante la desventaja de la tan preciada arma del Green Ranger, cuando dos bolas de fuego atacaron a los monstruos de Zedd. Este se volvió, para ver otro Zord, rojo, con alas doradas, parecía un ángel. Era el Red Seraphim Zord

"Que diablos es eso?" Zedd gruñó, mientras Goldar y Escorpina miraban. Thomas estaba sorprendido. Uniéndose al red Seraphim llegaron otras cuatro máquinas, con armas listas, excepto por el rosa.

"Que lindo" Goldar dijo, "ángeles. Digan sus oraciones!" El mono cargó contra los Seraphim Zords, el blue y white Seraphim blandieron sus armas.

Mientras Goldar se acercaba, el white Zord cortó la espada de Goldar por la mitad. El Blue Zord blandió contra el monstruo, atravesando la armadura e hiriéndolo en el hombro. Escorpina gruñó mientras se acercaba al pink y al yellow Seraphim. El yellow Zord atacó con sus dagas al monstruo, con una lanzó su espada lejos, y con la otra hirió su cola. La dama monstruo gritó mientras se desenterraba la daga. Se detuvo para recoger su espada, cuando el pink Zord abrió la boca, y dejó escuchar un sonido muy fuerte de música. La melodía podría compararse con las voces de un coro de miles. Para un monstruo esto era un horroroso ruido, Escorpina cubría sus oídos, y gritaba en agonía. La chica monstruo calló de rodillas.

"Debo irme" Goldar gruñó sosteniendo su hombro, "Nos volveremos a ver, Green Ranger, Lo juro!" En una flama, Goldar fue transportado a su escondite.

"Espera!" Escorpina estaba tirada en el suelo, "Goldar, no me dejes!"

Lord Zedd levantó su báculo para darle poder de nuevo, cuando el red Seraphim sacó su arco, y una flecha de fuego se formó. El Zord liberó la flecha y la lanzó contra Zedd. Esta se estrelló contra el precipicio, golpeando al malvado rey. Estaba cerca de un sitio frágil, causando que botara su cetro al suelo. Zedd cayó al lado de este, gruñendo de un dolor que nunca había sentido.

"Ese poder" Zedd jadeó, "No puede ser...es el Cristal Zeo..."

Thomas se transportó al demolido precipicio, sacando su espada amenazadoramente. Tomó la espada con ambas manos mientras veía a Zedd, "Ahora pareces más una hamburguesa cocida que el 'Emperador de la Maldad' " Thomas acercó la espada a la cabeza de Zedd, "El Imperio se libera de ti. Rita Repulsa es la verdadera regidora del universo, y lo será por la eternidad!"

Antes de que la espada pudiera cortar el cuello de Zedd, este desapareció en un destello de luz. Y la espada chocó contra el suelo haciendo un "clang" seco, la odiosa risa de Zedd flotó en el aire. "Tonto! Crees que ganaste, pero tu preciosa reina está destruida!"

Thomas crispo sus dientes con furia, frustrado por el escape de su enemigo. Saltó hacia abajo del precipicio a donde Escorpina estaba tirada. Se encogió a tamaño normal y regresó a su adorable ser. Gimió, frotando su cabeza y ojos, adolorida. Los Zeo Rangers bajaron de sus Zords para unirse al Green Ranger. Todos vieron hacia Thomas, este apuntó su espada al cuello de Escorpina. La dama monstruo abrió los ojos, temblando de miedo.

"Ustedes...ustedes son en realidad los Power Rangers" Escorpina dijo. Los seis asintieron.

"Thomas" ella susurró, "nos has condenado a todos!" Entonces, Escorpina fue envuelta por un aura de luz, siendo transportada a otro lugar. Thomas cayó en una de sus rodillas, su espada sembrada en el suelo.

La máscara de Kimberly no permitía que se viera, pero frunció el ceño ante la forma en que Thomas parecía llorar por la dama asesina. _"Estoy celosa de Escorpina?"_ Kim pensó. Después de todo, parte de la razón por la que huyó, fue un rumor de que su esposo y Escorpina tenían una aventura.

Thomas se levantó y caminó hacia el Dragonzord. El daño era severo, pero no irreparable. El Green Ranger lo frotó, como si su propio hijo fuera el que estuviera enfermo y herido. _"Les haremos pagar por esto bebe"_ Thomas pensó silenciosamente _"lo juro!". _

"Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo" el Blue Ranger dijo, "Si no, estarías frito."

"Podría haberlos derrotado solo, gracias!" Thomas dijo indignado.

"Si los pudieras haber derrotado tu solo…" Kim puso sus manos en sus caderas,"Entonces no estaríamos aquí!" Señaló a los Zeo Rangers.

Thomas bajó la cabeza, "Tienes razón, me disculpo. Es sólo... que ya he luchado contra esos dos antes, con un poco de dificultad. Habría ganado."

"Por una vez" Kim rodeó el cuello de Thomas con sus brazos, para disgusto de los otros, "necesitas la ayuda de otros para salir. Por otro lado, el nivel de pelea de Goldar y compañía excede a cualquier torneo. El poder es mayor también. Si salimos victoriosos, no puede ser por nosotros solos, entiendes?"

Thomas apretó los dientes de nuevo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba ayuda. Había sido difícil la decisión de revivir a los Rangers. De algún modo, el hechizo además de agrandar la naturaleza solitaria de Thomas aumentaba su orgullo.

"Teniente Oliver!" la voz de Rito salió por el comunicador de Thomas, "Venga al castillo, rápido! Rita está en problemas! Emergencia...AAAUGH!"

"Rito?" Thomas tocó su comunicador, "Príncipe Rito? Rito, responde!" Nada sino un tono muerto fue escuchado. "Era una trampa!" el Green Ranger tembló de terror, "Esta invasión no era más que una distracción para tenerme lejos de la Reina! Debo volver inmediatamente!"

"Pero tu Zord no funciona!" Tanya protestó.

"No importa! Puedo pelear sin ustedes! Vienen?" demandó a los Rangers.

Rocky jaló a Kim, "Creí que luchábamos contra Rita y Zedd. No debemos ayudar."

"Lo sé" Kim respondió, "Pero he hecho este estudio: Si Zedd mata a Rita, tomará todo su poder. Aumentando su propia magia, Zedd será invencible! Esto acabaría con todos, monstruos y humanos. Por ahora, debemos trabajar para el Green Ranger."

Esta Historia continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Daemon Valley se veía como zona de guerra, bombas explotaban en el cielo sobre el castillo, los monstruos invasores de las tropas de Zedd destruían el valle. Esta vez, decenas de miles de patrulleros blancos estaban reunidos en el castillo. La cacofonía de cientos de monstruos gruñendo, desgarrando e hiriendo se podría escuchar por todo el continente. Los Seraphim Zords desde la altura, presenciaban el caos tras una pantalla de humo y nubes negras.

"Tengo que entrar y encontrar a la Reina Rita" el Green Ranger dijo a Kimberly en la cabina del Red Seraphim. "Juzgando por el repentino corte de Rito, la situación no puede ser buena."

"Nosotros debemos ocuparnos de las personas primero" la Red Ranger dio a Thomas un plan de batalla. "Nosotros te cubriremos mientras tratas de acercarte a la entrada."

"Utilizaremos los Zords en la batalla?" la Pink Ranger preguntó por el radio.

"No" Kimberly movió la cabeza, "los utilizaremos solo en caso de emergencia. Fue algo que Trini me enseñó - un verdadero artista marcial enfrenta a su oponente con la mínima fuerza necesaria."

El Green Ranger frunció el ceño ante la mención de una antigua Ranger. En un momento, los Zords fueron transportados hacia su guarida. Al desaparecer las máquinas, seis rayos de luz bajaron a la Tierra, en medio del conflicto.

Mientras los rayos descendían, los Rangers tomaron sus armas, entre miles de monstruos que se mordían, pateaban y se daban puños unos a otros. Los monstruos de Rita peleaban contra los de Zedd, dando por resultado que pelo, piel y sangre volaran por el lugar. Habían cuerpos caídos, y partes de cuerpos. Era horrible a la vista.

Espalda con espalda, unidos en un círculo, los Rangers se concentraban en su objetivo. Los monstruos observaban a los aparecidos en alarma. Uno de los patrulleros de Zedd gruñó, asumiendo que eran las tropas de Rita y los atacó. Adam bloqueó el ataque tomándolo por los brazos y lanzándolo por encima de las cabezas de los otros Rangers. Entonces, los Rangers le dieron en la "Z" todos juntos. El patrullero se desintegró, dejándoles polvo blanco el los cascos.

Un monstruo con forma de cabra se detuvo y señaló con sus cascos a los chicos, "Miren los Power Rangers-han regresado de la muerte!" Los monstruos se congelaron en su lugar, un callado murmullo se escuchó.

"Power Rangers?"

"Vivos?"

"Son fantasmas!"

"Estamos muertos! Ellos son invencibles!"

"Vámonos de aquí!" Los monstruos gritaron y comenzaron a huir de los Rangers.

El Green Ranger subió a los hombros de los Blue y White Rangers, a pesar de sus disgusto. Respiró profundo y gritó. "Ciudadanos del Imperio de Rita, ahora es tiempo de luchar! Por la Reina!"

Al decir esto, el ejercito de Rita tomó ventaja de la estampida y comenzó a acabar con el ejercito de Zedd. Algunos de los monstruos quedaron atrapados en la estampida, dejando pedazos de piel, huesos, pelo y masilla en el suelo. Algunas tropas de Zedd trataron de limpiar su salida, pero las tropas de Rita los tomaban y los hacían caer de nuevo.

No todos los monstruos huyeron. Algunos, los más valientes, o sedientos de sangre, cargaron hacia los Rangers con toda sus fuerza. Formando un anillo defensivo al rededor del Green Ranger, los Zeo Rangers caminaron lentamente entre la estampida de monstruos y golpearon a sus atacantes hasta llegar a la entrada. Thomas vio hacia las puertas del castillo, cientos de pies arriba de ellos. Habría sido fácil con el Dragonzord, pero ahora debía subir de otro modo.

"Necesita un empujón, Sr. Green Ranger?" Adam preguntó. Thomas asintió.

Kimberly colocó su mano, "Pon aquí tu pie, Thomas. Usaremos nuestros poderes para propulsarte hasta las puertas."

"Funcionará eso Kim?" Aisha preguntó.

"Los antiguos Rangers podíamos saltar muy alto. Es como llegábamos hasta las cabinas de los Zords."

Thomas subió a los brazos de los Rangers, ellos brillaron. La energía emitida fue absorbida por el Green Ranger, como energía potencial para saltar. Thomas se agachó, y luego saltó, volando cientos de pies en el aire, como una bala de cañón. Mientras comenzaba a bajar, Thomas se agarró de la orilla del balcón, jalándose a si mismo hacia el piso. Un minotauro gigantesco peleaba con dos Diengos en la entrada. La gran bestia tomó a los pájaros por el cuello y se los quebró. Luego el cargó hacia el Green Ranger, bajando la cabeza donde tenía un cuerno afilado listo para enterrarlo. Pero en lugar de ello, el Green Ranger tomó a la bestia por los cuernos, lanzándola fuera del precipicio.

"Miren!" Aisha advirtió a los otros del minotauro, este se estrelló en el suelo, quebrándose todos los huesos. La bestia dio su ultimo suspiro y el Green Ranger gritó:

"Todo listo" como señal a los Rangers. Agachándose y brillando de energía, los Rangers saltaron para reunirse con el Green Ranger. Tras de ello, el Green Ranger los llevó a través de las puertas de bronce. "Cuiden sus espaldas! Podría haber cualquier cosa aquí" Thomas tomó su espada. Sólo tocó levemente las puertas y estas se abrieron. Thomas sabía que algo estaba mal-las puertas estaban usualmente selladas, sólo a los soldados y los oficiales de la corte les era permitido entrar. Los visitantes debían ser invitados de la Reina. Un traidor estaba ahí.

Los Rangers caminaron con cautela, los corredores estaban callados. Las paredes estaban gastadas y rayadas-evidencia de fuertes peleas. Thomas ordenó a todos permanecer juntos en caso de una emboscada. Entonces, de una esquina, vino un sonido, como un rumor. Un monstruo con rostro de bulldog, con dientes afilados masticaba una especie de hueso viejo. Vio hacia los Rangers y gruñó amenazadoramente.

"Dónde está la Reina Rita?" el Green Ranger demandó a la bestia. La única respuesta fue un fiero gruñido mientras la bestia cargaba hacia los Rangers.

La Yellow Ranger se paró en el camino del monstruo, con los brazos cruzados. Los otros Rangers estaban aterrorizados ante el hecho de que uno de ellos estuviera en el camino de la bestia. El perro tiró a Aisha en el suelo, pasando sobre sus hombros, salivando grandemente. Pero ella no hizo nada, mostrando no tener miedo, y que ella tenía el control. El perro-monstruo gruño, pero no la mordió ni la hirió. En lugar de ello, se sentó frente a Aisha. Luego de unos minutos muy tensos, el perro, confundido y frustrado, se acercó a la Yellow Ranger. Aisha se levantó lentamente, extendiendo su mano a la bestia. El monstruo se hizo hacia atrás, y bajó la cabeza. La forma de la bestia cambió y se convirtió en un bulldog ordinario. Aisha le acarició la cabeza, y el perro se fue.

"Cómo…" el Green Ranger estaba asombrado, eso no pasaba frecuentemente, "Cómo hiciste eso?"

"He entrenado animales en el asilo" Aisha sonrió orgullosamente, "Planeaba ser veterinaria luego de la Secundaria. Sólo hice contacto con su verdadera naturaleza animal, buscando alguna inteligencia en sus ojos. Eso rompió el hechizo!" Un gemido vino de la esquina en la que estaban los huesos. Thomas vio una calavera familiar entre los huesos.

"Rito?" El Green Ranger levantó la calavera, sus ojos brillaron rojo.

"Hola Tte. Oliver!" Rito sonrió, "Estás bien! Ya me estaba preocupando!"

"Qué pasó aquí? Que le pasó a la Reina?"

"Fue increíble!" Rito explicó mientras Thomas buscaba los huesos. Los Zeo Rangers pusieron a prueba sus conocimientos de Biología de secundaria para arreglar a Rito.

Rito continuó, "Estabamos viendo como te dabas de puñetazos con Goldar, Escorpina y Zedd, cuando de repente, las tropas de Zedd comenzaron a salir del cráter. No hay problema, pensamos. Podremos con ellos! Entonces, segundos después de que vimos a Zedd desaparecer, apareció en las puertas del palacio, destruyendo todo a su paso! En un minuto, yo estaba cuidando a Rita, y al otro..."

"Espera!" Thomas interrumpió, "Zedd está aquí? Pero Kimberly lo frió!"

"Debe haber sido uno falso, porque el real escapó con Rita. Traté de detenerlo, pero con un rayo de su cetro y me desintegró como a una casa de cartas. Dejó que un perro me royera! Aunque" Rito se olió, "Nunca estuve más fresco y limpio!" Thomas gruñó y vio hacia otro lado.

"Rito" Kimberly levantó los brazos de él, "Tratamos de arreglarte lo mejor posible. Tendrás que arreglar el resto tú." Thomas puso la cabeza de Rito donde debía estar. Rito giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar. Unos cuantos huesos faltaban o estaban mal colocados, pero después de todo, los Rangers habían hecho un buen trabajo.

"Oigan, que es ese sonido?" Tanya notó una voz leve bajo el corredor. Dejando que Rito se arreglara, los Rangers caminaron lentamente por el corredor. De pronto, un tronido fue escuchado. Los Rangers buscaron con la vista lo que había sonado. Thomas sabía exactamente que era.

"Vino del laboratorio de Finster!" Entonces otro sonido, y un leve grito se escuchó por el otro corredor. Eso, según el Green Ranger vino de la cocina.

"Adam," Kimberly mandó, "Lleva a Tanya y a Aisha y vayan a la cocina. Rocky, ven conmigo y el Green Ranger al laboratorio."

El equipo se dividió en dos y fue a averiguar lo que ocurría. Los Green, Red y Blue Rangers fueron al laboratorio, y encontraron a Finster hundido en una esquina. El viejo monstruo sostenía su brazo, cortado y sangraba de rostro y cuerpo. Mientras otro monstruo levantaba el horno del piso. Thomas no podía creer lo que veía.

"Goldar! Pero tú estás herido!" Thomas se dio cuenta de que Goldar debía haber dejado entrar al ejercito de Zedd, siendo el ex Capitán de la Guardia, conocía todos los accesos. Goldar estaba a punto de aplastar a Finster con su propia máquina cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a los Rangers.

"Sorprendido no, pequeño Ranger?" Goldar rió, "Lord Zedd curó mis heridas, y también las de Escorpina. Nuestra misión, era mantenerte lejos del Castillo y desarmarte. Lo conseguimos al acabar con el Dragonzord, pero no contábamos con que te reconciliarías con tu prostituta esposa otra vez!"

Thomas levantó su espada para atacar, pero Kimberly lo detuvo, señalándole el horno que Goldar sostenía sobre su cabeza. El Green Ranger apretó los dientes.

"Deja ir a Finster, Goldar" Kim dio un paso adelante, "matarlo no te ayudará a nada."

"Error! No más horno, no más Finster, no más de los patéticos monstruos de Rita! Pero ya que están aquí, los aplastaré como insectos!" Goldar dirigió el horno a los Rangers cuando el Blue Ranger le gritó a Finster.

"No, Finster! Deja esa pistola!".

Goldar volteó a ver. Pero por su distracción, Kimberly sacó dos flechas de fuego de su arco y las lanzó a la cabeza de Goldar. El simio vio a los Rangers con confusión, al darse cuenta que Finster no tenía armas. Cuando vio a la Red Ranger, ella soltó las dos flechas directo a los ojos de él. Goldar gritó de dolor, dejando caer el horno sobre su cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

"Te hice ver!" Rocky sonrió.

"Rocky, ven conmigo" Kim y Rocky pasaron sobre el horno, para dolor de Goldar. Alcanzaron a Finster, que estaba casi muerto.

"Necesita vendajes para detener la sangre y una transfusión. Parece que ha perdido mucha sangre" Rocky utilizó los conocimientos de primeros auxilios que adquirió siendo salvavidas. Había continuado su entrenamiento para ser uno de los médicos del pueblo. Los dos Rangers llevaron a Finster a otro cuarto, donde había una mesa y un gabinete de medicinas. Esa era la enfermería. Rocky vendó a Finster, los ojos del monstruo se abrían y cerraban.

"Finster! Manténte despierto!" Rocky trataba de mantenerlo consciente.

"Señorita Kimberly..." Finster susurró con dificultad.

"Estoy aquí" la Red Ranger susurró. "No te dejaré morir. Eres muy importante para mi esposo y para mi."

"Kimberly" Finster jadeó, "Aprecio el esfuerzo de tu amigo, pero puedo morir. Antes de que muera, si lo hago, necesito confesarte algo, acerca de Escorpina y Thomas."

Kimberly se acercó, ansiosa de oír, pero también asustada.

"Vamos sal de ahí simio!" Thomas tentó a Goldar, que aún estaba bajo el hierro retorcido del horno. Subió graciosamente a los hierros, y echó todo su peso sobre su espada, enterrándola en el horno con tal fuerza que la espada penetro el hierro como si fuera papel mojado. Al no haber rastros de sangre, Thomas volvió a hundir la espada, una y otra vez, esperando acabar con el simio enterrado.

"Vamos cobarde!" los ojos de Thomas brillaban con furia. "Ambos sabemos que el hierro no pudo haberte destruido tan fácilmente! Levántate y pelea!"

Un empujón más, y el horno se levantó violentamente, lanzando a Thomas con él. El Green Ranger saltó para evadir ser aplastado. El mono alado, con ojos ensangrentados y llorosos, se dirigió hacia Thomas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su boca salivaba. Goldar trató de morder el hombro de Thomas. El escudo lo protegió de cualquier daño, pero quedaron profundas marcas de los dientes de Goldar.

"No puedo verte, humano" Goldar gruño, "pero puedo olerte. No hay escapatoria. Esto acabará aquí!"

"Que hizo Zedd con Rita!" Thomas demandó a su ex camarada.

"Eso sólo le importa a Zedd y a mi, a nadie más. No puedes forzarme a decirlo!"

"No me tientes, Goldarcito!" La luz verde de los ojos de Thomas podían verse a través del visor, mientas sostenía la Espada Sombría en el cuello de Goldar.

"No eres tan fuerte sin tu moneda, pequeño Ranger" Goldar insultó. "Que tal eso, Teniente? Tú y yo-sin armadura, sin armas, sin poderes. Sólo la fuerza bruta y la habilidad. En el limitado caso de que ganes, te revelaré donde se esconde Zedd. Si yo gano, bueno, tu esposa será un lindo premio." Thomas estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello cuando Goldar le sonrió maliciosamente,

"Tienes miedo de no poder vencerme? Acéptalo-sin tu moneda, no eres nadie!"

Las palabras hicieron reflexionar a Thomas. El Green Ranger bajó la cabeza, guardó su espada y quitó la moneda de poder de su cinturón. La imagen del Green Ranger desapareció, y los dos guerreros se transportaron a otro sitio.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, los otros Rangers enfrentaban una crisis. Baboo y Squat estaban encerrados en un closet, escondiéndose de los invasores-tres ratas que Zedd había transformado. Sus amarillos ojos brillaban mientras que sus afilados dientes se mostraban con hambre furiosa. Ni siquiera la habilidad con los animales de la Yellow Ranger pudo ayudar.

"Ratas" Aisha dijo, "Porqué siempre tienen que ser ratas?"

Esta Historia Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

En la dimensión obscura de Goldar, los dos rivales se encontraron. El mono alado de pelo negro, no usaba nada, excepto un taparrabo al frente y detrás. Thomas usaba pantalones y zapatos negros y una cinta verde en su cintura. Ninguno tenía armas. La moneda verde estaba en una caja cerrada en una esquina, cuidada por un campo de fuerza que solo el Green Ranger podía quebrar. Escorpina se materializó a un lado para atender a Goldar. Presionó un trapo humedecido con poción curativa sobre los ojos de este.

"Ya está" Escorpina susurró al mono. "lo tienes sólo y sin armas. Esta vez, Rita no lo podrá salvar." Ella hizo una ruda expresión con los dedos a Thomas y sonrió con maldad. El Green Ranger permaneció tranquilo. La asesina se paro en medio de ambos y levantó los brazos. "Estas son las reglas-los combatientes pelearán hasta morir. Si Thomas gana, Le revelaré la localización de Rita. Si Goldar gana, tomará la vida de Kimberly Oliver. Todo se vale." Los dos guerreros se colocaron en sus posiciones de ataque, Cuando Escorpina bajó los brazos, los combatientes comenzaron a pelear

Aisha sostenía las mandíbulas de la rata mientras esta trataba de morderla. Adam tomó a la rata por el cuello, previniendo que dañara a Aisha.

"No te preocupes por mi!" Aisha gritó, "Ayuda a Tanya!"

La Pink Ranger estaba siendo atacada por otro de los roedores, este casi le mordía el cuello. Tanya pateó a la bestia, enviándola al suelo. Adam tomó su hacha y le corto la cabeza, la rata volvió a su tamaño original.

"Estás bien?" Adam preguntó a su esposa. Tanya asintió, "Como comer pastel!" Mientras tanto, Aisha lanzó a la bestia contra una de las paredes, quebrándole la espina dorsal.

"Cuidado!" Squat gritó a los Rangers, apuntando a la tercera rata, la cual había subido a un gabinete, esta saltó y golpeó a la Pink y al White Rangers.

Tratando de morder a Tanya. De pronto un gato blanco salió de la nada. Se tiró a la espalda de la rata y la mordió, la rata se agitó ante la llegada del intruso. En un pestañeo, el gato se transformó en Katherine, esta vez armada con dos garras plateadas, cada una de 10 pulgadas de largo. Con un ataque, enterró las garras en la espalda de la rata, cortándola en piezas. La rata se encogió. Katherine ayudó a Adam y a Tanya a levantarse.

Aisha abrió la puerta del closet para dejar salir a Squat y Baboo. Los dos salieron temblando. Baboo sostenía su brazo sangrante.

"Oh, gracias Rangers" Squat dijo. "Creímos que moriríamos. Tratamos de pelear, pero somos muy débiles y tontos."

"Quién les dijo eso?" Tanya preguntó mientras colocaba un pedazo de tela en la herida de Baboo, deteniendo el sangrado.

"Rita nos lo decía" Baboo respondió, "todo el tiempo, también Goldar, y Escorpina..."

"Que triste" Aisha movió la cabeza. "A fin de cuentas, Rita desmotivaba a su propio ejercito."

"Dónde está el Green Ranger?" Katherine tomó a Adam por el brazo.

"En el laboratorio de Finster con nuestra líder y Rocky."

"Finster debe estar muerto. Goldar fue enviado a matarlo" Katherine bajó los ojos. "Zedd está en la habitación del trono con Rita, le está haciendo un hechizo. Va a drenar toda la magia de ella, haciéndose invencible. Necesitamos a uno de los soldados de Zedd para romper el sello que puso en la entrada."

"Hace años" Finster dijo lentamente a Kimberly, "Goldar se aburrió de Escorpina. Cuando tu apareciste, Goldar comenzó a desearte. Tú eres el punto débil de Thomas, y Goldar sabía que si te separabas de él, eso destruiría el resto de humanidad de Thomas. De todos modos, tú le fuiste fiel a Thomas, y eso frustró a Goldar. Escorpina, la prometida de Goldar desde milenios antes, trató de alejarlo de ti, pero eso aumentó su empeño. Goldar sacó sus celos hacia Thomas y su frustración en Escorpina-el resultado fue brutal. Golpeó y violó repetidamente a Escorpina... Una vez, mientras estabamos en Las islas del Oeste Indio, para conquistarlo, Goldar tuvo uno de sus episodios. Golpeada y ensangrentada, Escorpina fue sollozando hacia Thomas. Él vendó sus heridas mientras ella lloraba en su hombro y la ayudó a dormir mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos. Escorpina me dijo que esa fue la primera vez que se sintió a salvo en mucho tiempo…Ahora, no te equivoques! No hubo nada sexual entre ellos. Thomas se convirtió en algo como el hermano menor de ella. Tienen mucho en común. Ella nunca lo admitirá, pero todo lo que ella quiere es que Thomas sea feliz. Lamentablemente, ella es propiedad de Goldar legalmente, y por las leyes del matrimonio de su gente nativa, siempre debe estar a la disposición de Goldar."

Kimberly se sintió tonta por haber sospechado de Thomas. Ella siempre sintió un instinto heroico en Thomas. Siempre era cruel y controlador de sus subordinados, aunque a veces cuando nadie lo veía, ayudaba a los necesitados. Kim lo atrapó una vez secando los platos para Baboo y Squat cuando tenían una avalancha que limpiar. Otras veces, llevaba comida extra para los prisioneros y juguetes para los niños. Rita se enfadaba ante su conducta, y culpaba a Kimberly por ser su "mala influencia". No era para sorprenderse escuchar que Thomas defendía a Escorpina de un novio abusivo.

"Pero Goldar sospechaba de Thomas completamente" Finster continuó. "El inició rumores de que Escorpina era infiel; para separarte de Thomas. Tenía sentido para él-si tú dejabas a Thomas, buscarías consuelo en los brazos equivocados"

"Osea Goldar." Kimberly comprendió.

"El pulso se estabiliza" Rocky anunció. "La temperatura es normal. Vivirá Sr. Finster!"

"Gracioso" Finster sonrió, "me siento mucho mejor. Quizá confesar es tan bueno para el alma como para el cuerpo."

"Tommy?" Kimberly llamó al Green Ranger. "A dónde fue? Goldar tampoco está!"

En la batalla ambos combatientes estaban igualados en fuerza, puño por puño, patada por patada. Goldar trataba de arañar a Thomas con sus garras, mientras el joven bloqueaba el ataque con su brazo. Thomas trató de barrer las piernas de Goldar, pero este saltó del camino. Luego de unos pocos minutos, Goldar atrapó a Thomas con la guardia baja, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Thomas se hizo hacia atrás, aturdido y herido. Goldar procedió a golpearlo despiadadamente en el estómago y el rostro con fuerza salvaje, rasgando la piel y haciéndolo sangrar. Thomas cayó al suelo, pero Goldar continuó golpeándolo. El mono saltó en el aire y se dejó caer sobre Thomas con todo su peso. El joven Ranger comenzó a escupir sangre, y luego se desmayó.

"Es suficiente Goldar!" Escorpina gritó. "Lo derrotaste. Tomemos su moneda y vámonos de aquí."

"No he terminado aun!" Goldar gruñó mientras levantaba los puños sobre su cabeza, listo para matar. "Debo destruirlo y tomar lo que es mío!"

"Kimberly!" la Yellow, el White y la Pink Rangers se reunieron con sus compañeros en la enfermería. Katherine los siguió, para sorpresa de Kimberly.

"Quién es ella?" la Red Ranger preguntó.

"Estoy muy feliz de ver que aun esta viva y bien, Madam Oliver" Katherine dijo con cortesía.

"Ese acento" Kimberly pensó, "TÚ ERES el gato blanco de Rita!"

"Si, señora" Katherine asintió. "Mi verdadero nombre es Katherine Hillard, bailarina y nadadora de los juegos Pan Globales. Mi familia y yo fuimos parte del movimiento de resistencia en Australia. Cuando nos atraparon, mi familia fue ejecutada y yo fui transformada en un animal, por mi acortativo, Kat."

"Kat dice que Zedd va a absorber la magia de Rita" Tanya interrumpió. "Están en la habitación del trono, pero las puertas están selladas por un hechizo de Zedd."

"Sólo Goldar o Escorpina pueden abrir ese sello" Squat dijo, seguido por Baboo. "Pero no se donde están."

"Debemos encontrarlos rápido" Rocky dijo, "o seremos destruidos."

Kimberly cerró los ojos, desesperada por encontrar a su esposo. El guardapelo brilló bajo su traje. En su mente, vio la dimensión sombría de Goldar, y a Thomas tirado y sangrante.

"Dije que es suficiente!" Escorpina sostuvo el puño de Goldar. El mono gruñó y lanzó a Escorpina con su puño.

"Cállate! Yo soy tu amo bruja! No se porqué te elegí como mi futura esposa. Eres enfermante, eres fea, eres lo peor, y ya estoy cansado de ver tu rostro! Ahora, pequeño Green Ranger" Goldar volvió su atención hacia su víctima,

"Voy a disfrutar cada centímetro de tu esposa!"

"Es verdad!" Escorpina se levantó, sudando de dolor. "Tú no me amas. Tú no amas a nadie! Tratas a las mujeres como juguetes baratos. No tienes lealtad, ni honor. Sólo te interesa sacar el poder de otros, pero no te fijas en lo que realmente eres-un incompetente y egocéntrico imbécil!"

"Es suficiente!" Goldar tomó a Escorpina por el cuello, a punto de quebrarlo en dos.

Entonces, Goldar sintió que algo tomaba su cabello y bajaba su cabeza con una rápida llave. El mono instintivamente liberó a Escorpina y ella cayó al suelo, jadeando. Goldar se dio la vuelta para ver a los ojos a su atacante. Thomas escuchó todo. Estaba mal herido, pero la ira ardía en sus ojos.

"Tú...no tienes derecho de decir que alguien es lo peor!" luego de esto, Thomas golpeo a Goldar en el estómago. El mono se dobló de dolor. "Ni a mi" lo golpeó de nuevo, ahora en la nariz, "ni a mi esposa" otro golpe en la quijada, "ni a mis amigos" otro golpe en la mejilla, "NI A NADIE!" Goldar estaba en shock de ver que Thomas se había recuperado tan rápidamente. Thomas debería estar muerto, pero había encontrado otra razón para luchar _-defender a sus amigos._ Sintió como si su esposa pudiera verlo, casi podía verla sonreír._-Esta es la razón por la que Kimberly y sus amigos pelean- _Thomas pensó para si mismo, mientras golpeaba despiadadamente a su enemigo_- el derecho de vivir sin temor!-._

"Cómo puede ser esto?" Goldar jadeó. "No tienes poderes, y aún así estás venciéndome!"

"No necesito poderes para destruirte. Tengo todo el poder que necesito justo aquí" Thomas señaló su pecho, "y aquí" señaló su cabeza. "Eso es lo que separa al hombre" un último golpe a la quijada y Goldar cayó al suelo, "de un animal como tú!" Thomas se sintió exaltado. Era como despertar después de un largo sueño. La Espada Sombría se materializó en sus manos, y la malvada niebla volvió a su cabeza. El joven sostuvo el sable en el cuello de Goldar, "Ahora, dónde está Rita?"

"En la habitación del trono" Goldar gimió, "Pero sólo Escorpina y yo podemos entrar, ya que Zedd la selló. Has perdido Ranger. Los poderes de Rita son ahora de Zedd, como debía ser!"

"Entonces tú me llevarás ahí!" Thomas colocó la espada cerca del cuello de Goldar y este se levantó lentamente, "Sólo necesito mi espada, es con lo que me teleporto de un lugar a otro."

Thomas bajó la espada, la espada de Goldar se formó en sus manos. De pronto, Goldar lanzó la espada de Thomas lejos de sus manos. El Green Ranger se acusó a si mismo de tonto. Goldar estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando otra espada entró por la espalda de Goldar y salió por su pecho. El mono cayó al suelo, Thomas siguió el camino del sable hasta la mano de Escorpina.

"No necesitaba ayuda" Thomas levantó su espada, "pero gracias, Escorpina. Eso debe haber sido muy difícil."

"Esto era...necesario" Escorpina se levantó lentamente, con la ayuda de Thomas. Ya de pie, rodeó el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos, sollozando fuertemente. "Lo siento" apenas podía hablar entre los sollozos, "Yo...no…no quise decir lo que dije. Lo siento tanto..."

"Shhh" Thomas calmó a su amiga, abrazándola, "está bien. Ahora eres libre."

"Nunca quise dejar a Rita. Sólo cambié de lugar porque..."

"Lo sé" Thomas asintió, y de pronto sintió sus heridas. Escorpina lo recostó en el piso, y trajo de nuevo la caja sellada con la moneda dentro. Thomas abrió la caja y sacó su moneda. Una luz verde lo envolvió. Los poderes regenerativos de la moneda lo curaron rápidamente, mientras volvía a su traje. "Salgamos de aquí" Thomas tomó la mano de Escorpina. "Primero, vamos por los Zeo Rangers."

"Espera" Escorpina soltó la mano de Thomas, caminó de regreso hacia el cuerpo cubierto de neblina de Goldar. Levantó su espada ensangrentada y con un rápido movimiento, cortó la cabeza de Goldar. El cuerpo se disolvió en humo negro, así como la cabeza en las manos de Escorpina. La asesina sonrió a Thomas, era libre al fin. Tomó la mano de Thomas, y los dos se teleportaron hacia el castillo.

"Dónde demonios estuviste?" Kimberly preguntó a su esposo, y se asustó al ver a Escorpina a su lado.

"Escorpina está de nuestro lado ahora" el Green Ranger dijo, "Goldar nunca volverá a molestar a nadie."

"Oh cielos. Acaso tú lo..."

"No" Thomas sonrió, "No lo hice, ella lo hizo" señaló a su vieja compañera.

"Thomas insiste en que debo llevarlos al escondite de Zedd. Debemos actuar rápido, antes de que..."

Kimberly abrazó a Escorpina, "Gracias, en realidad apreciamos tu ayuda." Este gesto confundió a Escorpina, considerando que Kimberly y ella nunca fueron muy amigas que se diga. Bajo estas circunstancias, puso sus sospechas a un lado y devolvió el abrazo.

"Yo iré también!" Finster trató de sentarse.

"Nosotros también!" Baboo y Squat dijeron.

"Yo también!" Kat se ofreció, "Mi emperatriz está en peligro!"

Thomas estaba a punto de objetar, pero Kimberly se le adelantó, "No. Baboo, Squat, quiero que se queden a cuidar a Finster. Finster, no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado! Katherine, informa a Rito de la situación y dile que ponga a las tropas en alerta en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos. Esto es muy peligroso para alguien aparte de los Power Rangers".

Thomas se sorprendió de lo mucho que Kimberly había madurado como líder y soldado. Le hacía sentir nervioso el hecho de tener a alguien como él, aunque le gustaba la nueva Kimberly. Al fin sentía genuino respeto por ella.

"Si, Señora!" los monstruos y Kat respondieron. Los Power Rangers se reunieron con Escorpina, y esta comenzó a teleportarlos.

"Kim" Thomas susurró a su esposa, mientras tomaba su mano, "En caso de que no salgamos vivos de esto, Sólo quiero decirte que... Te amo." Kim lo había escuchado decir eso antes, usualmente cuando quería algo. Pero esta vez, había sinceridad y un poco de temor en su voz. El guardapelo brilló, asegurándole a Kim que era verdad.

"Yo también te amo" le susurró suavemente, apretando su mano.

"Eres mi esperanza..." La voz de Thomas se desvaneció mientras el grupo desaparecía en lo desconocido. La batalla final se acercaba.

Esta Historia Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Una vez más la habitación del trono estaba transformada. Escorpina llevó a los Rangers a la obscura habitación, la niebla cubría el piso. Las puertas no se veían. En el lado opuesto del salón, grandes ventiladores daban vuelta lentamente. En el sitio donde usualmente se encontraba el balcón, ahora había una gran cortina roja, cubriendo la pared completa. Frente a la cortina habían dos estalagmitas, se curvaban una hacia la otra como si estuvieran muriendo.

Las muñecas de la reina estaban atadas a estas. Su gris cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre su maltratado rostro. No tenía el vestido de siempre, ahora vestía un simple camisón negro, que le cubría desde el torso hasta los tobillos. Frente a la Reina, Zedd estaba, con su cetro levantado y observando a su víctima mientras realizaba el hechizo fatal.

"Su alteza!" Thomas y Escorpina llamaron a Rita. La vieja bruja levantó la barbilla para verlos, la bajo de nuevo y se desmayó.

"Es demasiado tarde" Zedd rió, "Como verán, estoy completamente curado de nuestro ultimo encuentro, gracias a un poco de magia negra. En breves momentos, todo el poder de Rita será mío! Tu reina será reducida a un cuerpo vacío, sin vida, y todo el mundo se inclinará ante mi!"

"Déjala ir Zedd!" Escorpina gritó. "Rita Repulsa siempre ha hecho tu trabajo sucio, y tú te llevas el crédito. Estamos enfermos y cansados de dejar que tú tomes toda la gloria. Rita se ha ganado el derecho de reinar aquí! Me equivoqué al traicionarla, pero ahora puedo ver la verdad. No eres más que un impostor!"

Zedd liberó una gran cantidad de energía hacia Escorpina. Los Rangers y Escorpina se separaron para evadir el rayo, y este chocó con la puerta.

"Traidores! Idiotas! Si no están de mi lado, los destruiré!" Zedd estaba furioso. Giró su cetro e hizo un círculo, lanzando grandes cantidades de magia.

Los rayos golpearon a cada uno de los siete guerreros y los rodearon en una especie de anillo. Ninguno podía moverse.

"Ahora, después de que absorba la magia de Rita, los borraré de la Tierra - monstruos y humanos. Nadie podrá oponerse a mi!" Luego de esto, Zedd se volvió a Rita, y continuó. Tentáculos rojos de energía podían verse. Estos rodearon a Rita, y luego a Zedd, y comenzaron a drenar la energía de Rita. La fuerza de la magia viajaba por los cordones rojos de Zedd. Rita gimió de dolor, mientras Zedd brillaba de rojo fuerte.

Los Rangers observaban mientras luchaban por liberarse. Los ojos de Thomas brillaban verde mientras trataba de liberarse, pero descubrió que la fuerza bruta no podría romper los anillos. Kimberly se detuvo por un momento, viendo dentro de ella. Podía sentir que los anillos eran energía maléfica, así que necesitaba contraatacar el hechizo. Pensó en sus amigos, vivos y muertos, su familia, los sobrevivientes de Angel Grove.

El guardapelo comenzó a brillar fuertemente, y el anillo se rompió. Kimberly levantó el guardapelo hacia el cielo, y todos los anillos se rompieron. Escorpina rápidamente tomo su espada e hirió a Zedd en la espalda. El malvado emperador gruño de dolor y rabia, y con un rayo, noqueó a Escorpina lanzándola contra una pared a tres metros de distancia.

"No me interrumpirán! El poder de Rita será mío!" Zedd levantó su cetro y creo veinte patrulleros para defenderse de los Rangers. Los Zeo Rangers lucharon contra los patrulleros venciéndolos en dos minutos.

"Persisten, no?" Zedd rió amenazadoramente. "quizá esto los mantenga ocupados!" Zedd levantó su cetro de nuevo, y el tecnoorganismo que creaba a los Mechlocks emergió del suelo. El tecnoorganismo unió sus cables y creo cuatro formidables y muy conocidos guerreros.

"Oh...Dios ...mío..." Kimberly suspiró.

"Increíble!" Adam gritó.

"No, ellos no..." Tanya dijo. Los otros Rangers estaban en shock. Los cuatro guerreros creados eran los vencidos Power Rangers!

"Ja, Ja! Mientras ustedes 'héroes' estaban ocupados en Stone Canyon, mis soldados invadieron la tumba de los Rangers y trajeron los cuerpos. Es sorprendente que estén tan bien conservados después de tanto tiempo. Alguien debe haberse ocupado de preservarlos. Ahora, serán destruidos por los mismos 'santos' que adoran! Pero que poético!" Zedd rió como loco.

"No puedo pelear contra ellos! No puedo pelear contra mis amigos!" la Red Ranger sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos.

"Tiene que ser un truco!" Rocky dijo, "Nunca conocí a nadie tan enfermo!"

"Zedd lo está." Thomas dijo sombríamente.

Los Mechlock Rangers blandían afiladas garras, y tenían expresiones psicóticas. Los cuatro cargaron contra los Zeo Rangers, mientras estos apenas pudieron defenderse. El Mechlock de Trini atacó a las Pink y Yellow Rangers con una patada giratoria. Aisha le agarró la pierna, pero fue atrapada por varios cables.

"Sta. Trini, deténte por favor!" Aisha gritó, pero Trini respondió con un siseo.

"Son zombies!" Tanya jadeó con horror. "Zedd va a pagar por esto!"

La Pink Ranger tomó a Trini por los brazos, pero el zombie la golpeó en el hombro. Aisha alcanzó a Tanya antes de que cayera. Mientras tanto, Adam peleaba contra el alterado cuerpo de Zack. Zack era tan buen peleador en muerte como en vida, una gran carga para Adam.

"Estoy decepcionado" Adam bloqueo algunos puños mortales de Zack, "Creí que Zachary Taylor tenía mucho estilo." Zack gruñó y trató de golpear la cabeza del White Ranger, este se agachó.

"Kim!" Rocky dijo a la Red Ranger, mientras se defendía de un sediento de sangre, Billy. "Hombre, creí que Billy estaba en el Centro de Mando!"

"Esto no es real..." Kim sollozaba sin control. "Es una pesadilla!"

Finalmente Thomas enfrentó a su víctima, Jason. "Te maté una vez" Thomas blandió su espada, "Puedo hacerlo de nuevo!"

Jason atacó a Thomas, lanzando la espada lejos de sus manos. El zombie tomó al Green Ranger por el cuello, tratando de quebrárselo. Thomas golpeó la quijada del Mechlock con su puño, aturdiendo al zombie. Consiguiendo liberarse del agarro de Jason, y recuperando su espada hirió al Mechlock. Jason formó una espada de cables tecnoorganicos en sus manos y bloqueó la espada de Thomas.

"Eres un Mechlock! Finster y yo te creamos! Te ordeno que te detengas!" Thomas gritó. El rostro de Jason hizo una sonrisa de maldad y rió cruelmente.

"Parece que Zedd los hizo más fuertes" Rocky estaba en problemas. Billy lo estaba acorralando contra una pared. Apenas podía evadir sus garras.

"Sus cuerpos están aquí" Tanya peleaba contra Trini mientras trataba de proteger a Adam de Zack, "Pero sus mentes no están-sus verdaderas almas."

Kimberly dejó de sollozar inmediatamente._-Tanya tiene razón-_pensó- _Estos no son mis amigos! Sus almas son libres, estos monstruos son sólo la forma que ellos tenían en vida-_. Kimberly recordó el encuentro en el sótano del castillo, a William en el Centro de Mando. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó su arco e hizo tres flechas de fuego. Le disparó a Trini. El zombie se quemó, gritando y cayendo al suelo mientras Tanya y Aisha se hacía a un lado.

"No dejaré que deshonres la memoria de mis amigos, Zedd!" Kimberly disparó a Zack. "Mis amigos son libres!" le disparó a Jason. "libres de ti y de Rita!" le disparó a Billy. "Eso es por mis amigos, vivos y muertos!"

Los Mechlocks se quemaron, gritando, mientras el tecnoorganismo recogía sus cuerpos del suelo. Todos, especialmente Thomas, estaban sorprendidos de que Kimberly hubiera podido hacer eso, pero era bueno para las circunstancias.

Thomas saltó hacia Zedd y con un movimiento de su espada liberó a Rita de los tentáculos. Luego cortó las cadenas, y la Reina cayó en los Brazos de Thomas.

"Su alteza?" Thomas movió a Rita, tratando de que respondiera. "Su alteza! Rita despierta!" No hubo respuesta, Rita estaba inmóvil.

"Es muy tarde!" Zedd rió. La forma del Emperador brillaba en rojo al igual que el resto del cuarto. Luz salía de sus dedos de hierro. "Repulsa esta acabada, y ustedes también!" Zedd comenzó a crecer, brillaba demasiado para ser visto. Durante minutos, el monstruo llenó la habitación del suelo al techo

"Finster!" Thomas tomó su comunicador, mientras llevaba a una inconsciente Rita sobre su hombro. "Evacua el castillo de inmediato!"

Escorpina despertó a tiempo para ver la lenta pero potencialmente catastrófica transformación de Zedd. Se levantó rápidamente, y se unió a los Rangers. Thomas se les unió también.

"Sácanos de aquí ahora!" Thomas ordenó a Escorpina, y ella los transporto hasta el cráter.

Los monstruos de Rita y Zedd huían el lugar. Rito Revolto corrió hacia afuera llevando a Finster. Baboo, Squat y Katherine, en forma de gato, lo siguieron. Tras de Katherine, el castillo brilló en rojo y explotó espectacularmente. Y en su lugar quedó la más horrible vista.

Ahora Lord Zedd medía casi dieciséis metros de alto, tanto como el castillo. El exoesqueleto de Zedd se veía más protrudente, había espinas afiladas en sus hombros, pecho, rodillas y brazos. Tenía también dos cuernos en la cabeza, y dos grandes alas rojas en la espalda. Su mascara cayó, para revelar un rostro de serpiente y venenosos colmillos. Zedd tenía grandes garras de hierro en su cetro.

"Teñiré las estrellas de rojo con la sangre de mis enemigos!" Zedd dijo con gran voz. "Reduciré este miserable planeta a cenizas. Si no puedo tenerlo, entonces nadie lo hará!"

"Esto es…" Rocky dijo solemnemente.

Kimberly lo detuvo, "Acabemos con él!"

Los cinco Zeo Rangers llamaron hacia el cielo, "Necesitamos Seraphim Zord Power, ya!"

Entre las nubes, los Seraphim Zords descendieron. En cinco columnas de luz, los Zeo Rangers se transportaron a las cabinas de los Zords.

"Kimberly" William dijo desde el Centro de Mando, "El Dragonzord ha sido reparado. Informa a Thomas."

"Bien" Kim respondió, "lamento lo que le hice a tu cuerpo."

"Sin rencores" Respondió Will. "Nosotros los 'santos' te perdonamos. Ahora, concéntrate en la batalla!"

"Computadoras en línea!" Rocky confirmó el status del Zord.

"Todos los sistemas funcionando" Adam confirmó también.

"Detengamos a ese loco!" Aisha gritó.

"Jason, Zack, Trini y Billy, protéjannos!" Tanya oró.

"Thomas" Kimberly llamó, "tu Zord fue reparado. Ven a ayudarnos!"

Thomas dejó a Rita al cuidado de Escorpina, "Cuídala por mi." Escorpina asintió. El Green Ranger sacó la Daga del Dragón y sopló. El Dragonzord apareció en el cráter, y el Green Ranger se teleportó a la cabina. Una batalla como esta demandaba su cercanía.

Zedd saltó del cráter y cayó con un gran ¡boom! En el piso del desierto. Los monstruos se detuvieron cuando Zedd cayó, y comenzaron a regresar al cráter. Zedd estaba rodeado ahora por el Dragonzord y los cinco Seraphim Zords.

"Atrápenme, debiluchos!" Zedd giró su cetro sobre su cabeza, golpeando a los Zords. Los Rangers temblaron en sus asientos.

"Están todos bien?" Kimberly preguntó.

"Estamos bien" Adam respondió, "los escudos bajaron el 95 por ciento."

"Ataquen!" Kimberly ordenó.

El Blue Zord sacó su espada y el White Zord su hacha. Atacaron juntos, dando en el cetro de Zedd. Chispas volaban del metal. Zedd presionaba a los dos Zords. Luego, el Yellow Zord sacó sus dagas y arañó el torso de Zedd. El malvado emperador gruñó y pateó al Yellow Zord.

"Aisha!" Rocky dijo, "Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien" ella dijo, "Pero este Zedd es duro de pelar!"

Zedd rió mientras se preparaba para atacar al Pink Zord, "que ocurre rosadita? No te dieron un arma tus compañeros? JA, JA, JA!"

"No necesito ninguna,abominación!" Tanya abrió la boca del Pink Zord para dejar salir la canción más angelical que se ha escuchado. Zedd cubrió sus orejas, gritando de agonía.

"Excelente Tanya! Dale mientras tiene la guardia baja!" Kimberly lanzó varias flechas al torso de Zedd, el malvado monstruo fue lanzado hacia atrás.

El Dragonzord giró su cola para golpear la cabeza de Zedd. "Acabemos con él!" Thomas gritó.

"Chiquillos insolentes!" Zedd gritó mientras trataba de levantarse. "Prepárense para sentir mi verdadero poder!" Zedd estrelló su cetro contra el suelo, mientras este se partía. De pronto, una gran cantidad de lava salió en forma de columnas. Los Zords apenas pudieron escapar del fuego. Rocas volaban de todos lados, estrellándose contra los Zords.

"Va a destruir la Tierra!" Aisha gritó.

"Tenemos que alejar a Zedd de los civiles! No podemos tener más problemas!" Thomas ordenó. Pero entonces, el suelo bajo el Dragonzord se abrió, el Green Zord cayó, pero se pudo agarrar de la orilla.

"Tommy!" Kimberly gritó. El Red Zord extendió su brazo hacia el Dragonzord, "Agárrate!" El Dragonzord se agarró de la mano del Red Seraphim, pero el peso de este, estaba jalando al Red Zord. "Agárrate fuerte! No te sueltes!" La Red Ranger gritó.

"Suéltame, amor!" Thomas respondió. "Si muero, moriré al servicio de Rita! Sálvate y destruye a Zedd!"

"Eso es lo menos egoísta que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo!" Kimberly sonrió levemente. El suelo bajo los Zord continuaba abriéndose, y los dos Zords cayeron.

Esposo y esposa gritaron juntos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no habían muerto. El Blue, White, Yellow y Pink Seraphim agarraban al Red Zord y sacaban a ambos Zords. Los Pink y Yellow Zords agarraron al Dragonzord y lo llevaron de vuelta a tierra.

"Regresen y peleen!" Zedd dijo.

"Green Ranger..." Rita murmuro.

"Hermanita!" Rito gritó, abrazando a su hermana mayor.

"Su alteza" Escorpina le hablo suavemente a la oreja, "El teniente Oliver y los Rangers están peleando contra Zedd. Es un armagedón allá afuera! Sobreviviste, pero tus poderes..."

"Rita!" Baboo gritó, "La lava viene hacia acá!"

" Zedd no me quitará lo que es mío" Rita dijo débilmente, "Debo proteger mi imperio! Mi Báculo..."

"Lo botaste cuando te secuestraron" Rito le dio el báculo. Usando lo último de su magia, Rita levantó el báculo y colocó un campo de fuerza sobre el cráter, bloqueando la lava.

"Rangers" William dijo por los comunicadores, "Deben unir sus Zords en el Arcángel Megazord. Ya programé los Zords para unirse en uno más poderoso!"

"Acércame al cráter" Thomas ordenó. "Una vez se combinen, me uniré a ustedes de nuevo."

El Dragonzord fue puesto sobre el campo de fuerza. Este se dobló bajo su peso. El Dragonzord entonces colocó otro campo de fuerza sobre el cráter, empujando la lava de regreso. El campo de fuerza de Rita se debilitó, y Rita se quedó dormida.

"Iniciar secuencia de Arcángel Megazord, ya!" Kimberly ordenó, los Zords se acercaron unos a otros. Las alas de los Zords, excepto las del rojo, se doblaron y guardaron en cada Zord. El Blue y White Zords formaron los brazos, el Pink y Yellow Zords formaron las piernas, y el Red Zord formó la cabeza y el torso. Una vez combinados, todas las alas se unieron, formando unas grandes alas. Todas las cabinas se unieron también. El Arcángel voló sobre Zedd, sus alas doradas brillaron coviertiendose finalmente en una gran máquina de combate.

Zedd no estaba impresionado. Envió una gran cantidad de lava contra el Megazord, y este la esquivó. Enfadado, Zedd voló hacia el Zord, con su cetro listo para ensartarlo. El Megazord agarró el cetro e hizo girar a Zedd. El malvado monstruo voló fuera de control, Accidentalmente soltando el cetro. El Megazord tomó el cetro y lo quebró en su rodilla. Hubo una gran explosión de luz mientras Zedd se lamentaba.

"NO! como pudieron!" Zedd estaba furioso. Una bola de fuego se formó en su mano, y la lanzó contra el Megazord. La bola dio en el centro del Zord, enviándolo lejos.

"Los escudos están bajos el 75%" Adam dijo preocupadamente. No podremos soportar esto mucho tiempo!"

"Están en problemas!" Thomas vio hacia el cielo. "Tengo que ayudarlos!" Thomas presionó los comandos de armadura del Dragonzord. Y transportó el escudo y la cola al Arcángel. El escudo se colocó en el torso del Arcángel, y su cola formó una lanza. Thomas apareció en la cabina en segundos.

"Que bueno que te nos unieras" Kimberly dijo sarcásticamente.

"Acabémoslo!" Thomas gruñó.

Cientos de metros sobre la Tierra, Zedd lanzaba cometas al Zord, mientras este los evadía. El Arcángel voló cada vez más cerca de Lord Zedd mientras lo evadía. Finalmente, Zedd se cansó, y juntando sus manos, dejó salir una gran cantidad de energía.

"Secuencia de Grito de Angeles ya!" los Rangers dijeron juntos. Y de la boca del Arcángel salió un grito diez veces mayor que el del Pink Seraphim. El grito, contrarrestó el rayo de Zedd, mientras los dos colosos parecían igualados. Lentamente, el grito supero el rayo, y Zedd lo aumentaba con cansancio. Entonces, el grito superó la magia maligna y lanzó a Zedd hacha atrás. Zedd estaba sorprendido.

"Esto...esto no puede estar pasando! Yo soy todo poderoso!" Antes de que Zedd pudiera reunir fuerzas de nuevo, la lanza del Arcángel comenzó a brillar.

"Estas acabado!" Thomas gritó.

Kimberly alistó a los Rangers para lanzar el golpe final. Mientras la lanza brillaba, el Arcángel bajó e hirió a Zedd. Lo último que Zedd pudo ver, fue dos grandes alas brillantes y una lanza apuntando a la tierra. Mientras la lanza atravesaba a Zedd, el cielo brilló más aún que el mismo sol. Una ola de energía surgió del planeta. En el universo, se vio un gran estallido, y se escuchó un gemido del Emperador caído. Todo pareció desaparecer en un gran destello de luz.

Luego, hubo paz; y un silencio fantasmal volvió a reinar a través de las estrellas.

Esta historia continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

El Arcángel quedó tirado con la cara hacia el suelo. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el leve zumbar de la maquinaria, los Rangers se encontraban inconscientes en la cabina. Tanya fue la primera en despertar. Se levantó lentamente, se quitó el casco y se frotó la cabeza, aun doliente. Luego vio hacia donde estaba Adam.

"Adam!" Tanya gritó fuertemente. Sacudiéndolo por los hombros, "Adam, amor, despierta! Estás bien? Tienes que estar bien!"

"Tan bien como siempre" él respondió. Tanya sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Ganamos?" Rocky fue el próximo en levantarse.

Aisha le siguió, luego Kimberly y Thomas. Nadie estaba herido. Luego de que cada uno despertó, abrieron la compuerta y salieron del Megazord.

El aire se sentía fresco, con una suave brisa. Aisha fue la primera en salir. Vio que la lava salida, ahora era roca sólida. Se admiró desde donde se encontraba, una poca grama había crecido. En la distancia, hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, habían algunas flores. En lo que una vez había sido una devastación, crecía ahora una bella pradera. Pequeñas grietas se veían por donde había salido la lava. Una vez todos los Rangers salieron, lo observaron.

"Estrellas?" Tanya notó. El cielo estaba completamente limpio. Las estrellas blanqueaban los cielos con luz, brillando más que nunca.

"Hacia tanto tiempo que no veíamos el cielo" Adam suspiró.

"Chicos, miren! La Luna!" Aisha señaló.

"Nunca vi algo tan hermoso" Rocky sonrió. "Es como si esa explosión mágica hubiera restaurado la vida de la Tierra."

Thomas bajó del Megazord, "Rita! Mi Reina!" tocó la flauta del Dragonzord desactivando el campo de fuerza. El escudo y la cola regresaron al Dragonzord.

Los monstruos de Zedd habían desaparecido -su poder se había dispersado por el universo. Los monstruos de Rita aun estaban, pero considerablemente débiles. Los Diengos volaban hacia el cráter, emocionados ante el regreso de Thomas. Thomas corrió a encontrar a la Reina, inconsciente en los brazos de Rito. Finster, Escorpina, Baboo, y Squat estaban arrodillados a su alrededor. Los otros monstruos y patrulleros se acercaron con ansiedad.

Katherine corrió hacia Thomas, "Fue Zedd destruido?" Thomas asintió sonriente. "y que pasará con la reina?" Katherine estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Thomas se arrodilló al lado de la Reina, quitándose el casco. La tomó en sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil, su piel estaba tan fría como el hielo. Thomas la movió tratando de despertarla, "Rita? Rita! Su alteza!" No hubo respuesta. La cabeza de Rita colgaba a un lado. Thomas gritó, "Despierta, maldita sea! Ganamos! Lord Zedd está muerto! El Imperio es completamente tuyo, y el de Zedd también! Por favor, despierta! Por favor..." Thomas comenzó a llorar, sosteniendo a Rita cerca de su corazón. Todos los monstruos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

"Oh, mi pobre Reina" Baboo dijo. Squat murmuró algo entre sollozos.

"Fue un honor servirte, mi querida Reina Rita" Finster dijo sollozando.

"Esto es culpa mía" Escorpina lloró. "Nunca debí dejarla!"

"Oh, hermanita!" Rito dijo conmovido.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Thomas. De pronto, escuchó un suave gemido. "Rita?"

La Reina abrió los ojos, y llevó sus manos a su rostro, "Tengo jaqueca."

"Está viva!" El gozo se escuchó hasta fuera del cráter. Los monstruos gritaban y saltaban de la alegría.

"Creímos que" Thomas dijo entre lágrimas, "quiero decir, vimos a Zedd... se veía como... parecía que..."

"Zedd casi me mata," la Reina dijo rudamente, "vinieron justo a tiempo. Pero mis poderes-miles de años de entrenamiento -se han ido. Ni siquiera tengo poder suficiente para encender un fósforo. Me...me siento tan débil..."

"La condición de Rita es crítica" Finster anunció. "Necesita cuidados médicos y mágicos inmediatamente."

Rito habló entonces, "Nuestro padre es un ser muy poderoso, debe saber como ayudar a mi hermana, pero debo llevarla con él."

"Si hubiera una forma de restaurar su magia" Thomas pensó. De pronto sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "El Cristal Zeo! Claro! Su alteza, Rito la llevará con su padre, mientras, yo recuperaré el Cristal."

Rito se acercó para llevarse a su hermana, pero Rita dijo, "Espera Rito. Puedo...disfrutar de esto...sólo por un momento más?" Se acomodó en los brazos de Thomas. Thomas se sintió algo incómodo, pero no objetó. Bajo las circunstancias, permitió la extraña demostración de afecto de Rita.

"Su majestad, en realidad debe ir" Thomas depositó gentilmente a Rita en los brazos de Rito. Los otros monstruos querían ir con Rita, pero ella les ordenó quedarse.

"Deben cuidar mi reino mientras no estoy. Finster, Baboo, Squat-Thomas es su líder. Obedézcanlo como si fuera yo."

Escorpina observaba en silencio. "Creo que puedo convencerla de que sea indulgente contigo cuando vuelva" Thomas le dijo luego de que Rita se fue. Escorpina le sonrió.

"Bien" Finster dijo, "Supongo que debemos empezar a limpiar." El viejo monstruo observó el desastre que una vez había sido el castillo.

"Dónde dormiremos ahora?" Squat preguntó.

"Hay fortalezas y castillos por todo el planeta" Escorpina apuntó al este, "Lo más cercano es ese pueblo llamado Las Vegas, a pocas millas de acá. Que piensas Thomas? Thomas?"

Pero Thomas no se encontraba por ningún lado.

"Han conseguido hacer algo que se creía imposible" William dijo a los Rangers en el centro de Mando. "Lord Zedd ya no está. Rita Repulsa está herida. El mundo está en camino a ser libre al fin!"

Los Rangers sonreían orgullosos. Pero Kimberly aun tenía de que preocuparse. "Que pasará con el Green Ranger?

"El Green Ranger, con su ejercito de Mechlocks, y los monstruos de Rita aún son un obstáculo para la libertad de nuestro planeta. Es probable que elija descargar su frustración de fallar en defender a Rita en aquellos que se le oponen-ósea los Serafines. Les ofrezco este Centro de Mando como un refugio" Will extendió sus brazos, "Stone Canyon es peligroso ahora que el Green Ranger sabe que están todos vivos."

"No, Sir William" Tanya movió la cabeza. "Hemos pasado muchos años escondiéndonos. Es tiempo de que dejemos de hacerlo!."

"Y ahora tenemos el poder necesario para hacerlo!" Rocky dijo.

"Mientras seamos Power Rangers" Adam habló por todos, "Nadie lastimará a la gente de la Tierra."

"Por otro lado, tenemos familiares y amigos que nos necesitan" Aisha añadió. "Deben estar volviéndose locos con respecto a dónde estamos!"

"Entonces volvamos a Stone Canyon!" Kimberly abrazó a sus amigos. "Will, puedes venir con nosotros. Siempre habrá un lugar más." Le dio la mano. Will tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas "Será todo un honor, mi amiga."

La gente del pueblo se acercó a los cinco chicos, celebrando felizmente. Kimberly se encontró pronto en los hombros de las personas. Los otros cuatro también eran abrazados y besados por sus familiares y amigos. El salón estaba iluminado por tubos de luz. Globos flotaban por todo el lugar, lo que había sido una zona de guerra, ahora parecía un carnaval.

Will se quedó en la entrada, dudando entrar. Kimberly lo vio, y pidió a las personas que la bajaran, caminó hacia Will y tomándolo de la mano lo guió hacia adentro. Algunas de las personas se asustaron, pero esto pasó cuando reconocieron su rostro.

"Escuchen todos" Kimberly anunció, "El es Will. Él ayudó a los Power Rangers a derrotar a Zedd. Es un gran amigo y merece el mismo respeto que sienten por mi." No fue difícil-mucha gente del pueblo vio el rostro de Billy en el Mechlock y se acercó a tomar su mano. Algunos niños pequeños se abrazaron a su pierna. Will sonrió con felicidad.

"Dónde están los otros Mechlocks?" Rocky le preguntó a un Serafín.

"Todos se fueron al saber que la Reina se encontraba en problemas" el soldado respondió. "Luego supimos que Zedd había sido derrotado y que la reina había sido llevada a otro lugar. Así que comenzamos a celebrar!"

"Este es el comienzo de una nueva era" Kimberly anunció. "Aun nos falta algo para que seamos completamente libres, pero mientras los Power Rangers estén aquí, pelearán por nuestra soñada libertad, Por ahora, vamos a celebrar!"

Los Rangers se encontraban en sus identidades civiles, bañados y vestidos para la gran fiesta que se daba en el salón principal. Los cinco habían acordado mantener sus identidades en secreto, como los antiguos Rangers. Querían evitar críticas u odio por querer "reemplazar" a los Power Rangers originales.

En una hora, Kimberly salió de su habitación, en un largo y tallado vestido de seda roja. Escotado de la espalda hasta cerca de la cintura. El final del vestido era más holgado, así que se movía mientras ella caminaba. Llevaba el cabello semisuelto, un gancho dorado sostenía dos piezas de su cabello hacia atrás. Tenía dos pequeñas rosas rojas en sus orejas, el guardapelo en el cuello, y su argolla matrimonial, la cual nunca había podido quitarse, aunque lo intentó. La gente la veía y se maravillaban de su belleza.

En el salón, las personas bailaban cantaban y reían. Años de tristeza estaban desquitándose en una gloriosa noche. El ritmo de la música podía sentirse en el aire. Mientras Kimberly caminaba entre la gente, esta le sonreía, la abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla o en la mano.

"Oye, Kim!" Adam la llamó de una de las mesas, mientras abrazaba a Tanya. Adam usaba uno de sus uniformes limpios de Serafín-una chaqueta de piel café, una playera blanca, pantalones iguales a la chaqueta y botas negras. Tanya usaba un vestido Africano de varios colores-rojo, naranja, rosa, amarillo, negro y blanco.

"No es grandioso?" Tanya le sonrió a Kimberly mientras besaba la mejilla de Adam. Adam le sirvió a Kimberly una copa de ponche de fruta, en la mesa había toda clase de dulces y comida. Tanya entonces señaló "Encontramos grandes cantidades de árboles frutales, la Tierra esta volviendo a la vida!"

"Es bueno ver esto luego de tanto tiempo" Adam dijo, luego vio a Tanya, "Es muy hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como las estrellas que brillan en tus ojos cuando sonríes." Tanya besó a Adam profunda y apasionadamente. Kimberly se sonrojó y sonrió, se sentía algo celosa de la felicidad de ellos.

"Oigan! Enfríense ustedes dos!" Rocky bromeó con Adam y Tanya, "Podría haber niños mirando." Rocky estaba vestido de forma similar a Adam, sólo que su chaqueta era de color azul obscuro y sus pantalones negros.

"Srita. Oliver!" Rocky dijo mientras se arrodillaba. "Se ve absolutamente impresionante!" besó su mano, mientras que Kim rió algo avergonzada.

"Oh, levántate!" Kim trató de jalarlo, pero Rocky tenía la ventaja de su peso.

"Chicos!" Aisha apareció llevando de la mano a un joven Africano-Americano, otro de los Serafines. "Porqué están ahí parados? Vamos a bailar!" Aisha llevaba un vestido tallado amarillo, sin hombros y hasta las rodillas.

"Aisha y yo tenemos la misma talla" Kim puso su brazo al rededor de Aisha. "Es uno de mis antiguos vestidos, pero se ve mejor en ella!" Las dos chicas rieron.

"Hola T.J.," Adam saludó al acompañante de Aisha, no queriendo excluirlo.

"Hola" el joven sonrió y saludó. T.J. llevó a Aisha a la pista de baile, la banda comenzó a tocar una canción lenta. Adam y Tanya fueron a bailar también, las parejas bailaban felizmente.

"Alguien ha visto a Will?" Kimberly buscó a su amigo con la vista.

"Quizá este en la cripta" Rocky supuso. Kim se excusó y fue a buscar a Will, mientras Rocky perseguía a una pelirroja que esperaba quisiera bailar con él.

Kimberly encontró a Will en el Templo de los Santos, como Rocky lo supuso, arrodillado frente a las cuatro criptas. Al contrario del ruido de afuera, las criptas parecían tan calladas y llenas de paz. Las velas brillaban frente a las imágenes de los cuatro santos, pero había algo inusual. Por cada cripta había un ataúd suficientemente grande como para guardar un cuerpo humano.

"Will" Kim tragó saliva, "Son esos...?"

"Si" Will respondió sombríamente. "Esos son los restos de Jason, Trini, Zack y los míos. Luego de que el Zedd perdió el control sobre ellos, recuperé los cuerpos. Fueron salvados de la destrucción del castillo."

"Dónde los enterraremos ahora?" Kim preguntó. "Las tumbas fueron violadas, y probablemente destruidas."

"Eso no pasará de nuevo" Will dijo. "La tumba sufrió un leve daño, excepto por las puertas. Ahora yo cuidaré las tumbas." Con un movimiento de su mano, Will sacó unos cuantos cables del suelo. Estos tomaron una forma como la del Centro de Mando en miniatura. "La reconstrucción ha comenzado" Will explicó. "Esto protegerá las tumbas de aquellos que las quieran profanar."

Kim colocó una mano sobre el ataúd de Jason, con una lágrima en sus ojos.

Will intervino, "Podría convertirlos en Mechlocks, como yo. Zedd pudo hacerlo. Sólo se necesita que la materia humana asimile la tecnología Mechlock..."

"No Will" Kimberly objetó. "Dejémoslos descansar en paz. Estos son sólo sus cuerpos-Mis amigos están en el cielo. No querría..." Kim pensaba su respuesta cuidadosamente.

"No querrías que sufrieran la misma suerte que yo" Will completó su pensamiento. Los ojos de Kimberly se abrieron con sorpresa. "Es difícil saber a quien le fue peor" Will continuó, "a nuestros amigos, que ya no están vivos, o a ti y a mi, que debemos vivir con los recuerdos. Yo que no estoy realmente vivo ni muerto, existo. La vida es un gran misterio que extraño terriblemente. Y tú que aun estas viva. No sólo tienes que sobrevivir, sino que ayudar a los tuyos a ello."

Kimberly sonrió, "Sabes, nunca antes tuvimos esta clase de conversación, discusiones de filosofía, mientras estuviste vivo. Pero tienes razón. Vivir en Stone Canyon me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tengo mucho que hacer. He hecho grandes amigos en Rocky, Aisha, Tanya y Adam. Siempre extrañaré a mis antiguos amigos, pero parte de ellos vivirá en mi, en mi corazón."

Will abrazó a Kim. Kim sonrió a Will, "Vamos! Volvamos a la fiesta! Hay algo muy especial que quiero hacer."

La banda dejó de tocar por unos minutos mientras Kimberly se dirigió al público. Will estaba a su lado. "Esta noche, celebramos nuestra libertad. Pero no podríamos haberlo conseguido sin la valentía de hombres y mujeres que lucharon por mantener nuestra comunidad viva. Algunos están vivos, otros cayeron en su intento, pero todos son héroes. Nos protegieron de la invasión. Se preocuparon de que siempre tuviéramos comida, agua y ropa para sobrevivir. Ellos son los líderes de nuestro pueblo. Me siento honrada de entregarles estas medallas" Kimberly mostró una medalla dorada con alas grabadas en ella "A quienes dieron sus vidas por nosotros." Kimberly les entregó las medallas a los Serafines que la ayudaron a luchar contra el Green Ranger y otros invasores. También dio medallas a los familiares de los soldados que habían caído en batalla. Y a aquellas personas que habían ayudado a conseguir alimentos y reservas. Por último pero no olvidados, Kimberly les dio medallas a Rocky, Adam, Aisha y Tanya. Las personas del pueblo tomaron sus medallas. Las medallas, estaban hechas en realidad de los restos de Mechlock -ninguno tenía suficiente oro como para hacer una medalla. Will las había decorado. "Ahora, sigamos con la celebración!" Kimberly hizo que la banda comenzara de nuevo, y las personas siguieron bailando, cantando y riendo.

Entonces, en la habitación, Kimberly vio un rostro que no esperaba ver. Aunque nadie le prestó atención, él caminó hasta Kimberly. Ella estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada. El usaba una chaqueta verde, pantalones de color verde obscuro y botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba sujeto tras de su cabeza. Le sonrió mientras ella lo veía incrédulamente. "Thomas?"

"Hola preciosa" le tomó la mano y se la besó. "Te ves hermosa, justo como la primera vez que te vi."

"Cómo entraste aquí?" ella preguntó. "Alguien debería haberme avisado."

"Nadie más que tú me ha visto sin uniforme. Más bien, nadie más, vivo" sonrió pícaramente. "Bailamos?"

Kimberly sintió que no tenía alternativa. O bailaba con él, o probablemente la tiraría al suelo, gritaría y la patearía si fuera necesario. La banda comenzó a tocar una canción lenta.

El pianista presentó la canción, "Esta canción viene directamente de Inglaterra. De donde vienen muchas bellas canciones. Fue escrita por el músico favorito de la Princesa."

Thomas colocó un brazo al rededor de la cintura de Kimberly, y sostuvo en su otra mano la de ella. Kim colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de él, la música comenzó:

_There was a time (Hubo una vez) _

_I was everything and nothing all at one (Yo era todo y nada a la vez) _

_When you found me (Cuando me encontraste) _

_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun (Me sentí como una nube frente al sol)_

"Tom" Kimberly preguntó, "Cómo pudo la Princesa de Inglaterra y sus hijos sobrevivir, y la Reina no?"

"La Princesa fue despojada de su título, y sus hijos abdicaron para prevenir que volviera a haber familia real. La Reina y el príncipe, bueno, fueron menos que cooperativos" Thomas respondió calmadamente. "Debían morir-órdenes de Rita. Fue así como conquistamos Gran Bretaña y el resto de Europa." Kim no dijo nada sino continuó bailando:

_I needed to tell you (Necesitaba decirte) _

_How you light up every second of the day (Como iluminas cada segundo del día) _

_But in the moonlight (pero a la luz de la luna) _

_You just shine like a beacon on the bay (brillas como una luz en el mar)_

"Te extrañaba Kim" Thomas susurró en su oído. La apretó contra si, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, "Extrañaba abrazarte. El despertar y verte, en lugar de esos estúpidos patrulleros, o a Goldar echando su horrible aliento sobre mi, o los gritos de la Reina."

_And I can't explain ( Y no puedo explicarlo) _

_But it's something about the way you look tonight (Pero hay algo en la forma que te vez esta noche) _

_Takes my breath away (Me deja sin respiración) _

_It's a feeling I get about you deep inside (Es un sentimiento que tengo hacia ti desde dentro) _

_And I can't describe (Y no puedo describirlo) _

_But it's something about the way you look tonight (Pero hay algo en la forma que te vez esta noche) _

_Takes my breath away (me deja sin respiración) _

_The way you look tonight (la forma en que te vez esta noche)_

"Kim" Thomas preguntó, "Fui un marido horroroso?"

"Si" Kim respondió con franqueza, "Pero no fue tu culpa. Rita te enviaba a algún lugar lejano para conquistarlo, y no te veía en semanas. Y aún cuando estabas en casa, estabas a la disposición de la Reina. Debías entrenar a los ejércitos, organizar a las tropas, y todo tipo de trabajos. Recuerdas esa vez que ella te pidió que le dieras un baño de esponja?"

Thomas se inquietó, "No sé como Finster lo hacía, en realidad me sentí enfermo luego de eso."

"No frente a la Reina, cierto?" Kimberly y Thomas rieron mientras unían sus frentes.

_With you smile (Con tu sonrisa) _

_You pull the deepest secrets from my heart (Sacas los más profundos secretos de mi corazón) _

_In all honesty (Con toda honestidad) _

_I'm speechless and I don't know where to start (No tengo palabras y no sé dónde empezar)_

"Nunca quise descuidarte" Thomas susurró.

"Lo sé" Kim respondió. "Conocí a Rocky y a sus amigos en los calabozos del castillo. Ellos me acompañaban cuando no estabas. Escapamos juntos, la noche en que el castillo quedó casi sin vigilancia."

"La noche que Goldar trató de atacarte" Thomas dijo tristemente. "No pensaste que yo te protegería?"

"No fue eso" Kim dijo. "Cuando Goldar trató de abusar de mi, tu casi lo mataste. Nunca te vi tan furioso, y salvaje. Goldar quedó tirado en el piso de nuestro dormitorio, sangrando, pero tú me viste de ese modo. Creí que pensabas que yo había consentido su conducta. Habían rumores de que tú y Escorpina tenían una aventura, y yo tenía que alejarme. Temía a tú temperamento, a que quisieras matarme, y que nuestro trato fuera anulado."

"Oh, Kimberly!" Thomas la acercó más a él, "Nunca podría herirte! Porqué lo sospechaste...nunca lo pienses. Sé quien pudo haber iniciado ese rumor."

_And I can't explain (Y no puedo explicarlo) _

_But it's something about the way you look tonight (Pero hay algo en la forma que te vez esta noche) _

_Takes my breath away (Me deja sin respiración) _

_It's a feeling I get about you deep inside (Es un sentimiento que tengo hacia ti desde dentro) _

_And I can't describe (Y no puedo describirlo) _

_But it's something about the way you look tonight (Pero hay algo en la forma que te vez esta noche) _

_Takes my breath away (me deja sin respiración) _

_The way you look tonight (la forma en que te vez esta noche)_

Mientras Thomas y Kimberly bailaban, las demás personas miraban y se asombraban de ver al joven que bailaba con Kimberly. Rocky también se dio cuenta, y supo exactamente quien era. Frunció el ceño con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Parecía como si la joven pareja fuera a reconciliarse. Aisha, Tanya y Adam también los vieron.

"Debemos hacer mórfosis?" Adam susurró a Aisha.

"Aun no" Aisha respondió. "Si el Tte. Oliver quisiera atacarnos, ya lo habría hecho. Sólo mantengamos los ojos abiertos."

Los cuatro Rangers observaron hasta que la canción terminó, y el Green Ranger besó a su esposa en los labios.

Tres horas después, la fiesta había terminado y toda la gente fue a descansar, estaban exhaustos pero felices. Unas pocas personas estaban ocupadas limpiando el desorden que había quedado. Kimberly subió a su terraza, por el elevador, Rocky la siguió.

"A dónde se fue el Tte. Oliver?" Rocky preguntó.

"No estoy segura. Desapareció luego del último baile. Ninguno de los guardias le vio salir. Todo estaba en orden cuando se fue. Por si acaso, manténte alerta. Ahora que Rita está débil y se ha ido, su magia sobre Thomas puede haberse debilitado. Quizá pueda convencerlo de que se nos una."

"Crees que sea posible?" Rocky preguntó. "Ósea, luego de todo lo que ha hecho?"

"Thomas Oliver no es inocente, pero tampoco es completamente malo. Por otro lado, hicimos un gran trabajo juntos derrotando a Zedd, y él controla su propio ejercito de Mechlocks. Hay otros malvados fuera, y es probable que uno de los aliados de Zedd, busque vengarse de que lo hayamos destruido." Rocky asintió, mientras Kimberly se retiraba hacia su cámara.

"Buenas noches, milady" Rocky se inclinó.

"Buenas noches, capitán" Kimberly sonrió mientras cerraba las cortinas sobre la puerta.

Había caminado unos cuantos pasos dentro, cuando sintió que algo la tomaba por los brazos y la acercaba a si. Thomas la hizo volverse y la besó larga y fuertemente. Kimberly iba a preguntarle cómo había entrado sin que los guardias lo notaran, pero no podía hablar. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso, cerrando sus ojos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se abrazaban, y esta noche era perfecta para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Thomas trazó la espalda de Kim con sus dedos, mientras suavemente se separaban.

"Thomas," ella susurró, "Cómo entraste sin que nadie lo notara?"

"Tengo mis trucos" él sonrió mientras sostenía su moneda en una mano.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, caminaron hasta el tocador. Thomas colocó su moneda en la parte alta de este, luego soltó el gancho de Kimberly, dejando caer su cabello. Le quitó los aretes y comenzó a quitarle el guardapelo. Kimberly lo detuvo; "Nunca me quito el guardapelo."

"Estás segura?" Thomas preguntó mientras Kim asentía.

Esto no le molestó. Lentamente, removió sus ropas y las de ella, besándola apasionadamente, llevándola hasta la cama. Mientras estaban ahí, ambos pensaban si esto podría ayudarlos.

Rocky no pudo dormir. No aun. Caminaba por el salón; de pronto escuchó un apagado sonido que venía de una de las cavernas. El Serafín en guardia estaba atado con alambres de Mechlock, de donde las medallas habían salido. Rocky corrió a ayudarlo, pero de pronto se detuvo.

Los Mechlocks salían de cada parte del suelo. Will salía lentamente de las cavernas con el Cristal Zeo, y dos Mechlocks apuntaban sus espadas a su cabeza.

"Will!" Rocky gritó. "Qué está pasando?"

"Todo acabó" Will dijo tristemente. "El Cristal Zeo será devuelto a su legítimo dueño-Thomas Oliver."

"Qué? Will! No lo entiendo!" antes de que Rocky pudiera reaccionar, de su medalla salieron cables, atrapándolo.

"Zeo Rangers son nuestros!" un Mechlock dijo. "Planeta, cristal, chica-todo pertenece al Green Ranger!"

"No pueden hacer eso!" Rocky luchaba por liberarse.

"No servirá de nada luchar" Will bajó la cabeza. "Los otros Rangers y Serafines están atados, como tú. Realmente lo siento, Rocky De Santos, pero debo obedecer a mi feudario y creador. Tiene la vida de Kimberly en sus manos."

Los Mechlocks llevaron a Rocky a donde estaban los otros Rangers. Rocky trató de pedir auxilio, pero un cable le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole hablar. Ahora solamente podía escuchar horrorizado como los Mechlocks circulaban las cavernas.

"La Reina Rita se ha ido! Larga vida al Emperador Thomas Oliver!"

Esta Historia Continuará...

_Nota: Los Lyrics son de "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" ("Hay algo en la forma en que te vez esta noche") escrita por Bernie y compuesta por Elton John. _


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Ajena a lo ocurrido fuera de su cámara, Kimberly abrazaba a su esposo, sonriéndole. Se sentía tan bien volver a estar juntos. Thomas la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, acercándola a él. Ambos juntaron sus narices y se besaron tierna y profundamente.

"Porqué no te quedas con nosotros?" Kimberly dijo finalmente. "El castillo ha desaparecido, también Rita. Siempre podríamos necesitar otro Ranger."

Thomas negó tristemente con la cabeza, "Nunca seré aceptado por tus compañeros. Ya he hecho demasiado daño."

"No fue tu culpa" Kimberly lo apretó suavemente. "Estabas bajo un poderoso hechizo. No es una excusa a lo que pasó, pero no eres completamente culpable."

"Oh Kim" Thomas la besó fuertemente, acariciándola. "Mi ángel, mi reina..."

"'Mi reina?'" Kimberly se sorprendió.

"Si" Thomas le acarició el cabello. "Soy el nuevo Emperador de la Tierra en la ausencia de Rita. Deberás reinar a mi lado como mi emperatriz, como siempre debió ser."

"Que hay de los Zeo Rangers?" Kimberly preguntó. "Después de todo, soy su líder."

"Los Rangers han sido desarmados."

"QUE?" Kimberly se sentó inmediatamente.

"Fueron críticos en nuestra victoria sobre Zedd" Thomas dijo "Ahora que la amenaza al imperio ha terminado, los Zeo Rangers han llegado al final de su propósito. Ya tengo en mi poder el Cristal, e intentaré curar a Rita con sus poderes."

"No puedes hacer eso!" Kimberly gritó empuñando las manos.

"Me temo que no puedes hacer nada al respecto" Thomas rió arrogantemente. Se levantó de la cama y retomó su moneda. "Mis Mechlocks ya han tomado a tus Serafines y a tus Rangers-brillante idea usar cables Mechlock para hacer las medallas, por cierto! Will ha hecho un gran trabajo, no?"

"Que estás diciendo?" Kim jadeó. "Quieres decir que Will tuvo que ver con tus planes? El es mi amigo! El nunca..."

"Ah, pobre inocente Kimberly" Thomas hizo un sonido con su lengua. "Podrá ser el cerebro de Billy, pero yo lo hice el…ejem, hombre que es hoy. El me obedece."

"Eres un mentiroso! Billy-Will nunca me traicionaría!" Kim se levantó de la cama y trató de darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Thomas bloqueó su puño, sonriendo torcidamente. "Oye, no te enojes" Thomas la jaló cerca de él, "Tú tienes la parte dulce del plan! Tú serás la Emperatriz! Puedes tener todo lo que quieras."

"Lo que quiero es libertad para mi planeta," Kimberly trató de alejarse de él. "Pero, escucha. Que tal si conservamos a los Zeo Rangers? Tú siempre quisiste tu propio ejercito..."

"Tengo a los Mechlocks" Thomas interrumpió.

"Pero no son lo mismo que seres humanos vivos! Por otro lado, hay muchos otros enemigos afuera, y los Zeo Rangers podrían estar ahí para defendernos!"

"Los Mechlocks y yo defenderemos el planeta, si somos atacados alguna vez..."

"Oh si," Kim dijo sarcásticamente, "Hicieron un gran trabajo la última vez!"

Entonces Thomas hizo algo que había dicho nunca haría -golpeó a Kimberly en la cara. Kimberly estaba más asustada que herida. Sosteniendo su enrojecida mejilla, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Fue suficiente!" Thomas entonces se transformó en el Green Ranger. La moneda emitió una luz que vistió a Kimberly de la misma forma que hacía un rato, sólo que esta vez, el vestido era de color verde obscuro. Will entró a la cámara con el Cristal Zeo bajo su brazo, escoltado por dos Mechlocks. "Es hora de que volvamos a casa" Thomas tomó el brazo de Kimberly, pero ella se resistió.

"No iré a ningún lado!" gritó. "Me mentiste! Dijiste que nunca me herirías!"

"Bueno, siento haberte golpeado!" Thomas bajó las manos, y volvió a agarrarla. "Ahora, podemos irnos por favor?"

"No!"

"Will" Thomas suspiró exasperado. Will puso el Cristal Zeo en el suelo por un momento y rodeó a Kimberly con sus brazos de circuitos. Ella luchó por liberarse.

"Will, por favor" Kim pidió. "No hagas esto..."

"Me temo que no tengo alternativa" Will aludió a los guardias Mechlock. "no será tan malo. Thomas es un buen líder, y tú serás una buena reina."

"No quiero ser reina, no si significa más tiranía para otros seres humanos."

Thomas tomó el Cristal Zeo y se asombró de sus poderes, tal como cuando Kimberly lo llevó por primera vez. "Sabes, cuando lo pienso, Rita ya ha tenido su tiempo. Quizá este cristal sea mejor utilizado por un guerrero como yo." Green Ranger comenzó a reír como loco.

Usando su guardapelo, Kimberly trató de hablar a la mente de Will usando telepatía. Kimberly pensó, Will le respondió.

"Vámonos" Thomas llevó a Kimberly y a Will hacia el salón principal, por el elevador.

Una vez ahí, Will hizo una petición, "Su Alteza, puede la Reina hablar por última vez con sus amigos?"

Thomas suspiró, "No veo porqué no? Después de todo, nos fueron de gran ayuda. Y por otro lado, ellos se robaron a mi esposa!" a pesar de estos sentimientos, Thomas hizo que los Mechlocks sacaran a los cuatro Rangers.

Los guardias tiraron a Rocky, Adam, Aisha y Tanya a los pies de Kimberly, atados con cables. Los cuatro estaban hincados, cerca unos de los otros. Kimberly se agachó, abrazó a sus amigos, y les susurró algo en el oído. Los cuatro asintieron sombríamente, Kimberly se dirigió a su esposo, "Es tiempo."

Thomas, tomó a Kimberly por el brazo, y Will salió hacia donde se encontraba el Dragonzord. El Zord estaba casi al pie del abismo sobre el cañón.

Antes de llegar al Zord, Kimberly usó su guardapelo para "hablar" con Will. Kimberly habló, Will se detuvo por un momento, y entonces arrancó el guardapelo del cuello de Kimberly.

"Will, qué haces?" Thomas observó la extraña conducta de Will.

"Deshaciéndome de una peste, señor" había un tinte de irritabilidad en la voz de Will. Sostuvo el guardapelo sobre su cabeza, mientras destellos azules salieron de su cerebro y penetraron las paredes de roca de Stone Canyon.

Dentro, los Mechlocks gritaron de dolor, las ataduras de cables se aflojaron. Los Rangers no desperdiciaron el tiempo, liberándose para ir tras el Green Ranger.

"Que has hecho!" el Green Ranger gritó.

"Me he hecho cargo de los Rangers, señor" Will sonrió mientras los Zeo Rangers salían del salón.

"Tú, traidor!" Thomas soltó el cristal y a Kimberly, y sacando su espada la blandió hacia Will. Will no pudo evadir el ataque, recibiéndolo en el abdomen. Los circuitos chispearon por todos lados, Will cayó sobre su espalda. El Green Ranger sostuvo la espada sobre la cabeza de Will, listo para decapitarlo. El Mechlock Ranger pensó que moriría por segunda vez.

"Cometí un grave error haciendo a mi monstruo del cerebro de un Ranger!" Thomas susurró. "Ahora, corregiré ese error!"

La espada se dirigió hacia abajo, pero fue bloqueada por un hacha blanca y una espada azul. Los Zeo Rangers se colocaron frente a Will, llenos de ira.

"No debiste tirar el cristal" Rocky dijo.

"Como te atreves a entrometerte!" El Green Ranger gruñó. "Los destruiré de una vez por todas!"

"No, no lo harás Green Ranger" Kimberly gritó. "Se acabó. Pensé que aun había un ser decente dentro de ese traje, pero ha muerto! El Green Ranger mató a Thomas Oliver, mi esposo! Ahora pagarás por todas las vidas que has destruido."

"Ah si" el Green Ranger se colocó en una posición de pelea. "Te ofrecí el poder absoluto a mi lado."

"El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente," Kimberly dijo sombríamente. "Tú eres una prueba viviente de ello."

El Green Ranger se impacientó y atacó a los Rangers. Las armas se destellaban mientras el Green Ranger atacaba a los cinco héroes. A pesar de que eran cinco, tuvieron que pelear juntos para soportar los ataques del Green Ranger. Rocky cruzó su espada con Thomas, pero este lo lanzó lejos. Thomas procedió a pelear con Adam, hacha contra espada. Los dos blandieron sus armas y sus pies, pero Adam fue lanzado hacia atrás por una patada. Thomas iba a impeler a Adam, cuando Tanya saltó sobre la espada de su enemigo sosteniéndole los brazos. Thomas se agitó violentamente para liberarse del agarro de la Pink Ranger, accidentalmente botando su arma. La espada casi hiere a Adam, el White Ranger lanzó un golpe al estómago del Green Ranger. Thomas calló de rodillas, sosteniéndose el abdomen. Trató de alcanzar su espada, pero Aisha se paró sobre la punta de esta, manteniéndola en el suelo. La Yellow Ranger trató de apuñalarlo con sus dagas, pero Thomas la tomó por las muñeca y la lanzó por sobre sus hombros. Aisha calló con un ruido sordo mientras Thomas volvía a agarrar su espada.

"Gran error, chica!" Thomas susurro con desdeño. "También quieres ser una mártir?" Thomas levantó su espada hacia Aisha, tirada sobre su espalda, la Yellow Ranger creyó que era su fin, cuando una flecha de fuego golpeó la espada, arrebatándola de las manos de Thomas. Aisha rodó fuera de su camino, mientras la humeante espada caía, se notaba que se había quebrado.

"AUUUGGHHH!" Thomas sostuvo su cabeza con agonía, doblándose por el dolor. Los Rangers estaban desconcertados ante esta reacción.

"Es como si hubieras cortado una parte de él" Tanya dijo a Kimberly.

Thomas trató de acercarse a donde su espada se encontraba, mientras inspeccionaba sus roturas; gruñía de dolor.

"La espada..." Kimberly pensó. "Por supuesto! La Espada Sombría! Esa es la razón por la que el hechizo de Rita no se desvanecía! Esa espada maldecida mantiene el malvado hechizo en él! El hechizo siempre pareció agrandarse cuando la tenía en su poder. Rangers, combinemos armas!"

Los Rangers sacaron sus armas y las unieron. Una tormenta de luz envolvió a los Rangers, mientras apuntaban su energía a un objetivo específico. Las luces se concentraron en un disparo masivo y sólido, como una bala de cañón hacia el Green Ranger.

"No..." Thomas dijo débilmente mientras trataba de bloquear el ataque con su espada. Un error fatal de su parte-el disparo destruyó la espada en una explosión espectacular. Lo que una vez fue la Espada Sombría, era ahora cenizas.

Thomas gritó, mientras volvía a su identidad civil -su traje de la noche anterior. Se agarraba el cabello mientras el dolor de un hechizo roto se intensificaba. Con un apagado gemido, Thomas cayó boca abajo.

Kimberly se volvió hacia Will. Will estaba curándose lentamente, pero parecía inconsciente. "Will" Kimberly susurró suavemente en su oído. "Will!" gritó, "Por favor responde! Nunca me perdonaría si estuvieras herido."

Will abrió los ojos un poco, "No puedo estar herido, recuérdalo. Ya estoy muerto."

Kimberly abrazó a su amigo, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Los Mechlocks salieron del cañón, y se congregaron al rededor de sus caído amo. Los Rangers observaron, acercándose muy despacio. Thomas lentamente despertó.

"No" sus ojos se abrieron con terror, "Aléjense de mi!" Thomas se trataba de hacer a un lado, pero los Mechlocks se acercaban más y más.

En sus rostros, Thomas vio a los millones de personas que era responsable de haber matado. Los vio a los ojos -ojos que veían con terror mientras la espada del Green Ranger acababa con sus vidas. Thomas vio su propio cuerpo, embarrado del barro rojo del cañón. Pero Thomas no vio esto-él vio sangre.

"No, NO!" Thomas trató frenéticamente de limpiarse la "sangre". "Está en todo mi cuerpo! No puedo limpiarla! Las manchas, el horrible olor! QUÍTENSE DE MI!"

Los Mechlock se acercaron para ayudar, Pero Thomas se alejó. Los Rangers se acercaron también, pero Thomas no vio a los Zeo Rangers. Al lado de Kimberly estaban los fantasmas de Jason, Zack, Trini y Billy, como Will. "No, ustedes están muertos!" Thomas rió nerviosamente. "Están MUERTOS! Todos están muertos! Yo los maté-oh Dios, yo los maté!" Thomas comenzó a llorar.

La Red Zeo Ranger le tendió la mano, "Está bien. Todo ha acabado."

"Jason?" Thomas confundió a Kimberly con su compañero de equipo. "Estás...estás cubierto de sangre! Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios! Aléjate de mi! Yo... yo no quería matarte! Aléjate!"

Kimberly se quitó el casco, "Tommy? Soy yo Kim."

Thomas no respondió como ella esperaba, "Kim? Oh Dios, la sangre también está sobre ti! Te he manchado! Yo...yo...yo..." Thomas no se dio cuenta, pero estaba al borde del precipicio, a unos sesenta centímetros de distancia.

"Thomas, no te muevas! Te caerás!" Kimberly dijo, pero Thomas no la escuchó. El sólo escuchaba las voces de esos a los que había matado, todas en su cabeza. Los Mechlocks se acercaron más y más, hasta que Thomas fue forzado a retroceder hacia el borde-literalmente. Se hizo hacia atrás una vez más tratando de escapar de los rostros y las voces, pero perdió el equilibrio.

"Tommy!" Kim gritó.

Fue demasiado tarde. Thomas movió los brazos para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio. Pero fue en vano, y cayó al precipicio mientas gritaba.

"NOOOOOO!" Kimberly gritó.

"Serafines!" Rocky llamó a los humanos que habían salido hacia los Rangers, "síganme hacia abajo del precipicio! Averiguaremos si sobrevivió a la caída." Rocky y el equipo de Serafines bajaron el cañón, mientras Kimberly sólo podía observar, desconcertada.

"No quería que terminara de este modo" Kim unió sus manos en espera de un milagro.

"Lo sé" Adam abrazó a Kimberly; Aisha y Tanya hicieron lo mismo. "Si lo encontramos vivo, podremos curar su cuerpo. Remediar una mente rota, será lo más doloroso." Kimberly colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Adam.

Mientras, Thomas estaba tirado en el abismo. Su caída había sido amortiguada por unas plantas en el suelo del cañón. El tan sólo miraba hacia las estrellas, con los ojos perdidos, como un muñeco quebrado. Las estrellas brillaban, pero la luz era dolorosa. Esperaba pacientemente, y anhelaba que la obscuridad volviera para calmarlo.


	15. Epilogo

Epílogo…

Un mes ha pasado. Afuera, en los recientemente reparados lugares de Angel Grove, un grupo de niños jugaba. El sol brillaba y el aire era endulzado con el olor de las flores. Adam y Aisha jugaban soccer con los niños, mientras Tanya y Rocky observaban.

Adam mostró una de sus artes en el soccer-golpeando la pelota desde su pecho hacia su cabeza.

Rocky rió y agitó su cabeza, "Tu esposo es todo un comicaso y medio!"

"Rocky!" Tanya lo amonestó. "No estés haciendo bromas del padre de mi bebé!"

Rocky se sorprendió, "Tanya! Eso es grandioso! Lo sabe Adam?"

"Sip, estabamos a punto de dar la noticia. Estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo crecerá en un mundo libre, y libre de monstruos también."

"Mientras los Power Rangers estén por aquí, así será!" Rocky abrazó suavemente a Tanya poniendo su mano curiosa sobre el aún plano vientre, "Pero que pasará ahora que estás embarazada? Quién será la Pink Ranger?"

"Esperemos no ser atacados mientras tanto, pero por si acaso, tengo a algunas personas en mente que podrían tomar mi lugar."

Entonces, la pelota rodó hacia los pies de Rocky y Tanya. El valiente niño de cabellos castaños de 12 años de edad, fue a recogerlo.

"Justin" Rocky se dirigió al niño, "La Pink Ranger me dijo que la salvaste durante una batalla."

Justin se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente, "No fue nada, sólo trataba de ayudar."

"Pero aún así fue muy valiente de tu parte" Tanya sonrió.

"Gracias, madam" Justin dijo recogiendo la pelota. Luego mientras regresaba con los otros jugadores dijo, "Cuando crezca, seré un Power Ranger y pelearé contra los malvados!"

Mientras Justin regresaba con sus compañeros de juego, Rocky sonrió a Tanya, "Creo que el Poder estará en buenas manos por largo tiempo!"

Will salió de un monumento construido sobre el subterráneo Centro de Mando. Tres de sus amigos humanos descansaban ahí, pacíficamente y sin a salvo de invasiones. Will construyó un campo de fuerza invisible sobre las tumbas para protegerlas de cualquier alienígena. A pesar de ser un Mechlock, Will pudo pasar el campo de fuerza. Una vez adentro, observó los sarcófagos individuales, cada uno gravado con el nombre de un Power Ranger, fecha de nacimiento y muerte. En una pared de la tumba, se encontraba grabado, _"Que el Poder los Proteja."_ La simple frase por la que vivían los Rangers. Will formó cuatro rosas en sus manos -roja, amarilla, azul y negra-y colocó una en cada tumba. Colocó la rosa azul en su sarcófago, donde su propio cuerpo descansaba.

"William Cranston está muerto" Will dijo secamente. "Yo soy Will." Will se sintió como un ente completamente diferente al ser humano que alguna vez había sido. Se preguntaba que haría ahora con su recuperada independencia del Green Ranger, y su aparente inmortalidad.

"Creo que debo hacer lo que Billy habría hecho" Will se dijo. "Debo explorar el Centro de Mando."

Will salió de la tumba y se internó en la Cámara subterránea. Will exploraba los botones y palancas con la misma curiosidad científica de Billy. Sus cables exhalaban energía al sentir un nuevo descubrimiento, y la pasión por la invención que era única en Billy. Las luces brillaban en las consolas y pantallas. Pero entonces, una anomalía apareció en los sensores. Will comenzó a examinarla.

En algún lugar del espacio, había una forma alienígena muy familiar, acercándose. No habían seres orgánicos vivientes que pudieran detectarse -era puramente tecnología. Los ojos mecánicos de Will se abrieron con consternación. "Oh Dios, vienen por mi..."

Kimberly caminaba en la enfermería, de pronto uno de los Serafines se le acercó.

"Madam Oliver, hay una chica Australiana que quiere verla."

"Dile que pase," Kimberly asintió. Katherine entró a la habitación.

"Mi lady" Katherine dijo cortésmente. Se veía decaída-su cabello se veía un poco grasoso y su traje blanco estaba algo sucio. Los ojos de Katherine revelaban cansancio.

"Estás bien?" Kimberly preguntó preocupada.

"Es el caos, madam! Los monstruos están perdidos sin un líder. Escorpina intenta manejarlo, pero su temperamento es peor que el de Rita! Nadie sabe que hacer entre irse o quedarse. Hay soledad sin Rita ni Thomas-siendo la única humana ahí. No te culparé si me lo niegas-porque no he sido un ángel-pero puedo quedarme aquí, con los otros humanos?"

Kimberly sonrió y abrazó a Katherine, "Todos son bienvenidos aquí. Estuviste bajo un hechizo, tal como mi esposo, así que lo que sea que hayas hecho, no fue tu culpa, de acuerdo?"

"Pero creo que aun estoy bajo un hechizo" Katherine dijo. Kim levantó una ceja. "Aun puedo transformarme en gato. Quizá necesites una espía! Soy buena en eso!"

"Bien, si necesito una, te lo haré saber. Ven, te conseguiré algo de ropa limpia, un baño caliente y algo de comida."

"Por cierto, cómo está Thomas? Está bien? Puedo verlo?"

"No aun" Kimberly movió la cabeza. "Todavía delira un poco. No sería prudente que alguien del Palacio lo visitara todavía. T.J.!" El alto serafín se acercó a las chicas. "Lleva a la señorita Katherine a las duchas, dale ropa y algo de comida." Katherine sonrió y se dispuso a ir. Kimberly susurró al oído de T.J., "Vigílala, de acuerdo? No puedo confiar completamente en ella, si aun está bajo un hechizo."

Kimberly siguió por la enfermería. Abrió la puerta de un obscuro cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de ella. Thomas estaba acostado en una cama, sin moverse. Unos cinturones de cuero en sus tobillos, muñecas, brazos y piernas se encargaban de ello. Observaba perdidamente al techo, con el cabello algo enredado, y sin rasurarse.

"Tom" Kim susurró.

"No responde a nadie más que a usted, Madam" un guardia que se encontraba en una pared dijo. "No come ni bebe nada sin que usted se lo diga."

"Tommy, me escuchas?" Kim preguntó.

En algún sitio, en sus recuerdos, ella le recordaba a uno de esos viejos discos de sus padres que decía lo mismo-una vieja banda de los 60's. Thomas se volvió hacia Kim, mientras ella se sentaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Se acercó a él, y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Thomas sonrió vacilante, y luego tarareó un extraño tono.

"Tom?" Kim preguntó de nuevo.

Thomas comenzó suavemente una extraña canción, "I...hurt myself today..."("Me… lastimé hoy"). No tenía mucha voz, pero el dolor y la confusión se impregnaba en la letra de la canción.

"Estoy aquí, Tom" Kim trató de confortarlo, aunque sabía que él no era más que un vegetal. "Estoy aquí, y no voy a dejarte."

Thomas continuó cantando, pero entonces cambió de canción, "Hallo space boy...you're sleepy now...your silhouette...is so stationary..." ("Hola chicho espacial…tienes sueño ahora…tu silueta… es tan inmóvil")

Kim dejó caer una lágrima, _- Está recordando canciones antiguas. Sus memorias están volviendo -_ pensó en silencio.

"You're released but you're custody calls...and I want to be free...don't you want to be free..." ("Estás liberado pero tienes guardianes… quiero ser libre…no quieres ser libre…")

La curación era lenta, y Kim podía ver como la mente de Thomas trabajaba en ella.

"Do you like girls or boys...it's confusing these days...but moon dust will cover you, cover you, cover you..." ("Te gustan las chicas o los chicos…es confuso en estos días…pero el polvo de la luna te cubrirá…te cubrirá…te cubrirá…")

Cuánto recordaría de su vida, Kim se preguntaba. Se recordaría de su niñez y olvidaría al Green Ranger, o volverían sus memorias para atormentarlo?

"This chaos is killing me..." ("Este caos me mata…")

"Volveremos con algo de comida. De acuerdo Tom?" Kim se levantó tomándole la mano y colocándola sobre su aun plano vientre. "Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes, Si?" Kim caminó lentamente hacia afuera de la enfermería, con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, mientras rezaba porque el dolor se acabara.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Thomas, "Adiós, amor..."

Fin?

_Nota: "Hallo Space boy" fue escrita y cantada originalmente por David Bowie._


End file.
